


A Chance Encounter of the Reid Kind

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), OC - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Begging, Being tied up, CMKinkBingo, Clothed Sex, Cockwarming, Complicated - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunk Calling, F/M, Fem!Dom!Charlotte, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Get to Know You Questions, History, Infatuation, Jealous!Charlotte, Jealous!Spencer, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Lessons, Life - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mentions of Prison, Mentions of Sex, OC, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Professor - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slight Sub!Spencer, Slight degredation, Smut, Spanking, SpencerReid, Sub!Spencer, Switches, Talk of Maeve, Unprotected Sex, Use of a cock ring, Use of handcuffs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yelling, criminalminds - Freeform, cursing, normal - Freeform, playful banter, slight cheating, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has pretty much given up on finding "the one." After being released from prison, he feels different. He finds himself walking around more, taking in the fresh air, something he was deprived of while incarcerated.Charlotte Hansen is your pretty average adult. Almost. She is 32 years old and still lives in the same two-bedroom apartment she did when she was 25. She writes in her spare time, however, only being published for select poems here and there. She works at a local small hole-in-the-wall bookstore, the Bookmark.One day, while in a hurry to get to work, Charlotte bumps into Spencer. They lock eyes, but quickly turn away, both continuing to go about their day. They bump into each other over and over for the next few months. A chance encounter turns into a one night stand.Neither one believes they'll ever see the other again.That is, until Charlotte walks into her first class at Georgetown University. "Criminology," taught by none other than Dr. Spencer Reid.Will they fall in love?**I do not own anything from Criminal Minds.**
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Charlotte Hansen, Spencer Reid/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Meet Charlotte

*charlotte*

Today was pretty much just like any other day. Just like every day of my existence since moving here to Virginia. The air was brisk, the streets were busy, and, as usual, I was late to work. 

You could say I'm an eccentric introvert who pretends and wishes to appear to be a social extrovert. I live in a basic two-bedroom flat, one that I have had since I turned 25. I am now 32. I did manage to graduate college just before deciding that hometown life just wasn't for me, thus, moving to Quantico of all places. I spun a globe that used to belong to my brother and this is where my index finger landed. 

I work at a cool, offbeat bookstore, called The Bookmark. Catchy, right? I had only been here about a week, and stumbled upon this place after one of the worst first dates. I needed a pick-me-up. I thumbed through various spines until I came across one that wasn't put away, properly. I picked it up and discovered it was about "criminology." While checking out the book, I noticed their "Help Wanted" sign at the counter. Sure, enough, here I am almost seven years later, and I gotta say, I love it. Sure, the pay could always be better, but I have a pretty consistent schedule now that allows me time to write, read, and maybe take a class or two at the local university. 

I actually applied a few weeks ago, and got the letter in the mail saying that I was accepted. Only thing was, I had no clue what classes I wanted to take. I thumbed through the catalog, not really wanting to take repeat courses in poetry or art. That's when my gaze fell on the book I had checked out all those years ago. One I now own, since I had checked it out consistently for three months straight. "Criminology." 

I signed up for other Mickey Mouse-esque courses too, easy ones that didn't require further extensive use of my already pretty fried brain. As I clicked the Criminology course, I noticed that my soon-to-be-professor holds a P.H.D. "Dr. Spencer Reid," I say to myself as I lay on my couch with my laptop on my lap. No picture, says he is new to the faculty as well. If he has a P.H.D. then hopefully he's not one of those arrogant professors....know-it-alls. I despise those. 

Anyway, back to the day at hand. Me, incredibly late for work, due to the long line at my favorite coffee shop, The Bean. Coffee in hand, messenger bag over my shoulder, I scurried to work as best I could. Then, I bumped shoulders with someone. A cute someone. I only was able to glance for like a second before we both continued to get pulled in our respective directions. For whatever reason, though, I couldn't get his face out of my head. 

"Late again, I see," Mr. Scott huffs as he sees me shuffle to the time clock to punch in for my shift. 

"Sorry, man. I'll stay later if you need," I smiled, hoping he'd accept as he usually does. 

"Just stay till 6:00p.m. Then, you can have tomorrow off," he says. 

"Thanks, Scotty, you're the best!" 

I swing to the back room, where the lockers are. I place my bag in mine, then proceed to put he new stack of books on the shelves. My favorite part is that Scotty usually leaves around 3:00ish, so he leaves me in charge. I let my co-workers and myself relax a little. Most of the patrons know that this isn't your typical Barnes & Nobles. My co-workers and I dig our music and we show it, be it playing in the background through the store, or having headphones or ear buds in our ears while stacking the shelves. 

That would be me. Headphones on, currently listening to Rachel Platten's "Stand by You." 

I finish up with my 12th cart of books when I take a look at the time  
I finish up with my 12th cart of books when I take a look at the time. It's 6:38. I holler at Midge, my super trusty best friend and favorite co-worker. "Hey, Midge, I'm heading out now," I say as I toss a set of keys to her. I double check that mine are in my bag before I head out on my inevitable walk to my apartment. 

Once I'm inside and the door is locked, I toss my keys and my bag on the hook just to the side, before grabbing my favorite blanket, a snack, and the remote and parking myself on my couch. Once I find a show that looks interesting enough, I begin watching it in hopes to help drown out the nagging flashes of that cute stranger I bumped into today. 

There's just something about him....

*spencer*

Today started off just like any other day for me. I woke up to my nagging alarm clock just in time to pull myself together for another day of work. I take a little longer to get ready these days. I'm not as excited to walk thru those doors as I used to. Maybe prison time will do that to a person. It certainly has for me. 

Once I'm finally okay-ish with how I look, I grab my messenger bag and keys and head out. The sun hits my face and I take it in for a moment. My therapist says I should try to "smell the roses" more, not just follow the same old, same old routine as it's made me feel like I'm in a rut I can't get out of. I look out at my car then back to my wristwatch. I decide I have time to take a stroll to work instead of driving. 

I stop at a local coffee shop, The Bean. The line is long, but I don't care. I take a moment while I'm in line to observe the other people sitting and standing around the shop. They all mostly seem happy. Like generally grateful to be breathing and to be alive today of all days. It intrigues me. After my name is called and I grab my coffee, I walk over to the condiments counter and proceed to pour the right amount of sugar and creamer in my cup. 

That's when I see her. 

She's fumbling with her lid. I take a breath to politely help, but then she walked away. All I could see was her long dark locks and a pair of headphones on. And she was carrying a messenger bag. Asserting my attention back to my own coffee cup, I place my lid on with ease. Makes me wonder what kind of day could one person be having that renders them unable to properly attach a lid to a styrofoam cup. 

Sometimes I wonder if having an I.Q. of 187 actually allows me to breeze through even the worst days without little hiccups like that. I continue walking towards the B.A.U. with my sunglasses on. Out of nowhere, more people appear and soon, I start to understand those who are claustrophobic. I try my best to continue walking when I feel someone bump into my shoulder. I turn around as they are already past me, and its her! I try to change my path of direction, but a new wave of pedestrians make it pretty much impossible for me to catch up to her. 

I make it to work with a few minutes to spare. I find myself making another cup of coffee before sitting at my desk. Thank god it's paperwork day. I remember when this was the highlight of my days here. Before I was certified to carry my gun. Before Morgan felt comfortable teasing me relentlessly. God, I miss those days. 

"Hey, Pretty Boy, how was your morning?" Speak of the devil. 

"It was different. I walked here," I say matter-of-factly. Morgan looks at me weirdly. Usually when he does that, it's followed by an unwanted comment or question regarding my night before. I am so not in the mood for his banter. 

"Reid, you used to walk to work every day," he said. Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Glad to see you being the old you, again," he chuckles as he makes his way to his desk. 

The old me? Is there something wrong with the me I am now? 

Sure enough, we have a case. I don't pay much attention anymore as to where we fly. I simply run on auto pilot. Doing this job for 15 years will do that to you. 

On the jet, I take out the roster of who will be in my class next semester. My therapist was delighted to hear I agreed to teach Criminology courses over at Georgetown. She says that meeting young minds might help me find whatever piece I feel my life is missing. It doesn't take me long to memorize all 124 names. We are still a few months away as next semesters classes only just opened for enrollment. I'm sure that number will dwindle down quite a bit by the first day. 

I place the roster back in my bag and pull out a favorite book of mine. 

I still play the poem written inside like a broken record I feel will never stop playing  
I still play the poem written inside like a broken record I feel will never stop playing. 

"Love is our true destiny,   
We do not find the meaning of  
life by ourselves alone ---  
We find it with another."

\- Thomas Merton

I simply lay the book on my chest, open to a random page, and read it inside my head as I always do on the jet. 

Later that night, I find myself staring at the ceiling of my hotel room. Morgan is asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. I wish I could dose off like he can. My mind never seems to stay quiet enough these days. My headaches come and go, some worse than the others. I felt the need to wear my sunglasses outside and inside today. Then there was that girl...

I let my mind settle on her. How she fumbled so helplessly with that lid. A simple momentary distraction that probably ripple-effected her entire day. Makes me wonder what her day was like. Maybe that was the low of her day. Mine is kept neatly tucked away in the hidden pockets of my messenger bag. 

While in prison, I soon discovered I wasn't the only had-been addict whose drug of choice was diladud. I managed to walk out with a couple of viles when I was free to go. No one on my team knows. I have managed to stay clean since my arrest. 

Some nights are worse than others....


	2. The Bookmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Charlotte and Spencer bump into each other again?

*charlotte*

Halloween had came and went and now The Bookmark was in full-on Christmas mode. I loved every second of it. It gave me the perfect excuse to either sing along to the Christmas songs being played over the intercom/radio or blasting them through my headphones while walking in and out of the aisles. Today was just another typical Sunday. Surprisingly, I clocked in on time and even agreed to stay a bit late. Scotty was in a chipper mood, my guess, the holiday fuss brings it out of him, that, or his wife. Either way, I was happy to be able to rock to my tunes as I was finishing up my last cart for the night. 

That's when I bumped into him. Again. 

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention, Sir," I spoke, keeping my head up and towards the books in front of me. Before I even gave him a chance to speak or react, I pointed to my headphones, then mouthed "I'm sorry," one more time before disappearing down the next aisle. I prayed he took the hint and stayed where he was or, at least, thought to not follow me. After calming myself down a little and frantically looking for at least one book on my cart that belonged in the aisle I was now in, I noticed he was still standing where I left him. I couldn't help myself, I kept my eyes glued to his hands as they tapped just about every book on the shelf. He stopped at a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. One of my favorites, actually. I watched him pick it up and add it to his already growing collection under his arm. To myself, I'm thinking Who buys 7 books in one visit? When I tried to see where he went next, I lost him. 

"Earth to Char!" I faintly heard Midge scream over my headphones. I took them off, the music still playing just loud enough for passerby's to hear. I turned around, my face clearly displaying my annoyed tone. 

"What, Midge?" I asked. 

"A strange fella handed me this sticky note. Said to give it to the 'girl with the headphones on.'". she murmured. I took the note from her and carefully read it to myself. 

Strange bumping into you, again. 

If you remember me, too, meet me at The Bean, say Saturday morning at 8:00am

-S 

I pocketed the note quickly, but, of course, Midge just had to continue sticking her nose where it didn't belong. 

"So, you know the guy?" she asked, questioning my hesitance. 

"Not really. He bumped me in the shoulder over a month ago," I explained. 

"Must have made quite the impression," she giggled. 

"I doubt it," I said, shaking my head. I motioned that I wanted to finish my cart then head home. Headphones back on, I went right back to singing and dancing to Penatonix's "Sleigh Bells."

Once I was back home in my apartment, I remembered the sticky note. I took it out of my pocket and tacked it to my cork board. For some reason, I walked over to my jewelry box and began rummaging for a necklace I almost forgot I owned. It was of a book with the name Edgar Allen Poe written on it. It was part of the "Banned Books" collection from Hot Topic. 

I don't know why, but there was a small part of me which hoped S would somehow forgive me for opting not to meet him at the Bean on Saturday. I mean, who agrees to meet with a total stranger just because you bump into each other almost once a month like clockwork? At that thought, I still secretly hoped we'd bump into each other again, soon. Though, I am the last woman on campus looking for a boyfriend right now. Though, if I were, S would sure be at the top of that list. 

I plopped on my queen sized bed, thinking how lucky I truly would be to not only bump into him again, but that he'd somehow forgive me for standing him up. If he moves on, then he wasn't worth the effort anyway, I tell myself. 

*spencer*

Just got back home from one of the longest cases we've had in a while. I decided last minute to stop at my favorite book store, realizing that I wanted to have more of a variety come our next case. I picked up six new books, three of which I have read, but not for a few years, and two I never got around to reading before. I was just about to make my way to the cashier when I saw her. The mysterious girl with the headphones from the coffee shop! 

I'm not really one for spontaneity, but I remember Morgan once told me that it's rare to run into the same girl twice, especially if you feel there's something there. I know I feel something, I'm just not at all sure what it is. I easily find a pen and a sticky note pad in my messenger bag. I jot down a note then stick it on top of one of the books I plan to buy. I look up to make sure she didn't just disappear on me. 

There she was, singing away quietly, in the poetry section. I remembered that there was a book of poetry I'd been meaning to buy, one that one of my co-workers borrowed and never gave back. Her cart was in the way. I placed a hand on the books in front of me and slowly started walking in her direction. 

Bump!

I turned quick enough to see that she looked right at me, but suddenly shot her eyes and head down to the floor. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention, Sir," was all she managed to mumble before grabbing her cart and hastily making her out of the aisle. I thought about following her, but quickly opted not to. It was late. I was tired. I thumbed through the poetry section until I grabbed the last book on my list. I could feel her eyes watching me from the aisle over, through the books. I lingered a little bit before shuffling my feet towards the registers. 

As the cashier is ringing up my books, I grab the note off the one and hand it to her. "Um...this note is for the girl with the headphones. I'm assuming she works here?" The cashier just stared at me. "Sure thing, have a nice day," was all she said. I nodded and waved a thank you her way before stopping at the double doors. I turned around to try and see if she was really going to give it to the girl. Sure enough, the cashier walked over to her and handed her the note. I didn't stick around any longer, afraid of being caught. 

Once inside my apartment, I made a mental note to remind me to be at The Bean on Saturday at 8:00am. I hope I see her there.


	3. The Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many more times can Charlotte and Reid bump into each other before one of them makes a move?

*charlotte*

Christmas Break is finally here and honestly, I could not be more happy. I have been studying like crazy for that Criminology class I'm due to take come January. Only about three weeks left until my first day. I am a little frazzled over skipping out on meeting 'S' at The Bean last month. I'm a little surprised I haven't seen him in here. He must know I work here. I decide to shrug it off. Midge has been badgering me over this epic New Year's Eve Party down at Lincoln Center. It's a big deal ball that happens every year and I have never really had any interest if going. But, Midge somehow scored herself two tickets and like me, she didn't have a boyfriend to take as her date, so I got to draw the lucky straw. 

I finished up my work load as usual, but hollered over at Midge to let her know I was leaving a little early to try and shop for a decent dress to wear since she and I both knew there was nothing in my closet that would be appropriate for this kind of shindig. She nodded her head and before I was finished walking through the double doors I swear I heard her cry out, "Your outfit better scream sexy!" 

I wandered around the local shops finally walking inside a small cute boutique store. I am aware just how out of date I am to know what I should be wearing to the NYE ball, so I flagged an employee down to assist in helping me at least find the section of dresses that would be deemed appropriate. The lady was all too eager to assist me and showed me the way to where a butt ton of dresses hung on a nice long rack. I thanked her and asked to make sure there was a dressing room available for me, she said there was. 

I thumbed through over three dozen dresses before one actually caught my eye. It was blue in color, sparkly, which was a plus, hence, New Years. It had a plunging neck line I was uncomfortable with, but hearing Midge's words echo through my ears, "Your outfit better scream sexy!" I decided that she would most likely approve of this outfit for me. I find my size and went to try it on. I couldn't believe it. It looked stunning on me. I will be the first to admit that I'm not super attractive, but I feel more confident now in my 30's than I ever did in my 20's. I thought back to what shoes I have that could pair well with this outfit. I couldn't come up with any and as much as I want to wear my converse, I knew Midge would never let me hear the end of it. 

I make my way to the shoe section, already knowing heels are out of the question. I know me. I have never obtained the necessary balance required to walk confidently in heels high than half an inch. No joke. I wanted something that made me feel as confident as that dress did. That's when my gaze fell on them. Silver sparkly knee high Converse kicks in just my size. Without even looking at the price tag, I swapped them out and headed to the registers to check out. 

*the dress Charlotte pick out  
*the dress Charlotte pick out. Could not find the shoes I envisioned for her, so the description will have to be enough*

I made it home by 6:00pm roughly after a couple hours of shopping. I set my dress and new shoes in my closet where they will co-habitat until NYE. Which is 10 days away. This time of year always seems to get to me. The only living relative I have is my sister as we're not all that close. I have a niece and two nephews who I love to see when she visits, but I can't quite bring myself to make the trip back home. 

Feeling suddenly down and sad, I decided to bite the bullet and walk over to The Bean. Surely Mr. 'S' isn't going to be there too, not at this hour, this close to Christmas? I could feel my heart drop before I even got to the doors. I walk in, nonchalantly, and stand in line. I find myself absent-mindedly tapping my feet as well as my fingers on my messenger bag. Whenever my headphones are on, its like I'm in my own little world, and even the tiniest of taps to the shoulder scare the bejeezes outta me. Sure enough, as if the universe was trying to tell me something, I felt said tap right on left shoulder. I decided to ignore it, hoping it was someone thinking I was someone else. I was next up to order, and after I paid, I turned around. 

"Hi," he speaks. 

If I didn't know any better, I'd say my face was about 50 shades of white. "H-hi," I stuttered out. Quickly, I moved out of his way so he could order, thinking that if I hurry fast enough, I could make it out unscathed. I lose miserably, as I still can never seem to get the lid of my coffee cup to stay on the damn cup. 

"May I?" a voice asks behind me. I can here his foot tapping as if he was trying to act impatient with me. 

"Knock yourself out," I say as I admit defeat. He takes no time in throwing my old one away before grabbing a brand new lid and snapping it on my cup, snug as it could be. I was flabbergasted. Who is this dude? And why hasn't he mentioned his note? Surely a guy like him probably forgot all about it. Before forgetting my manners, I speak up as say "Thank you," to him. I turned around to see that he received my gratitude. But, he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to shake off that encounter like a bad drug, and proceeded to make my way back home, coffee cup in hand. 

Less than halfway home, I see him. On the bench where people usually wait to take the bus. I thought about walking up to him, asking him what his deal is with me. But, I decided that my bed was calling my name louder, so I strutted along a little faster until I past his bench. Next thing I know, footsteps are following me. His footsteps to be precise. I turned around to make sure I wasn't imagining it, but then in no time at all, he smacked right into me, making me spill my precious coffee all over myself and him. 

If I was in a better mood, I might have fed him the age old line 'We gotta stop meeting like this,' but I was mad. This 'S' has been essentially stalking me, making me drop my coffee and fall on my back due to the icy sidewalks. I heard a faint 'Ow.." coming from him as we both stood up from our fall. Then our eyes met. I wished he could see the pent up frustration I felt through my eyes. 

"Okay, Stranger, what do you want?" I asked, coldly. He still hadn't stopped staring. I felt I was going to have to pick up his mouth off the sidewalk before his tongue froze to it. "Hello? Why were you following me?" He licked his lips a handful of time before opening his mouth up to speak. 

"You don't remember me?" was all he asked. This question game was going to get us nowhere, I just knew it. Time to play hardball. 

"No, I do remember you," I begin, "I know that we've managed to bump into each other several times over the last three months, you even slipped my friend a weird note to give to me-"

"Yes, so why didn't you come?" he said, cutting me off my railroad train of thought. 

"Would you if all you got was a hastily written sticky note from a stranger?" I asked, my voice wavering a little. He pondered that one, I could tell. I could also feel my feet freezing and my patience running very thin. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's cold out, I'm not in the mood for games of any kind right now, so, please, Stranger, whatever your name is, just lay off me, will ya?" 

I decided to jog on the grass, hoping my chances of slipping and falling within his eyesight were less than if I stayed on the sidewalk. 

By the time I got home, it was late. I took no time in showering, throwing my comfy pj's on and snuggling into my heated bed. 

*spencer*

I glance at my wristwatch. It's now 9:14am on Saturday. I've been here at The Bean since they opened. My mystery girl from the bookstore never showed. I don't know why. I saw that she got the note. I began to wonder if she just threw it away. Maybe I was reading too much into it, overthinking a few random simple encounters were actually amounting to anything. As I came to that conclusion, I got up and walked out to enjoy the rest of my day off. 

Back home, I find myself reading the Edgar Allen Poe collection I had picked up from the bookstore earlier. Just thinking about it led my mind to think of her. Nope. I shut the book and tossed it on my coffee table. As if fate had taken the hint and intervened, my phone began buzzing from my messenger bag. It was texts from both Morgan and Garcia:

Morgan📱: heyy pretty boy. 

how's your weekend going? you talk to that girl yet? The whole team scored tickets to the NYE party at the Lincoln Center. No arguments, we're all going. make sure you have a tux.   
its a strict black tie event. 

Garcia📱: my favorite boy wonder,

just reminding you that if you want to take a plus one, you can. 

I tossed my phone on the couch and just sat there for a minute. I did have someone in mind, but all she did was clearly blow me off or just plain forgot about me..it's just as well..I sit up off the couch and make my way to my bedroom. I pull out the syringes and the viles from my sock drawer. Soon enough, I wasn't feeling anything but numb... 

With only 10 days until New Year's, I make sure I have everything ready for Rossi's annual Christmas Party as well as NYE. Luckily, I discovered that my old tux from J.J's wedding still fit me, though it looked liked it had seen better days. I decided to make a trip to the dry cleaners now rather than later, as I will never hear the end of it from Morgan or Garcia if I make any kind of excuse to miss this ball. As much as I wish I could. 

By the time I had dropped off my tux at the dry cleaners, then strolled around downtown, I found myself in front of The Bean. I had actively been avoiding it ever since last month when she never showed. I ponder whether or not she is inside, but my desire for a warm cup of coffee outweighed my fear of seeing her again. I walked in just as some were walking out, so I quietly stepped in line. Didn't take me long to notice who I was standing behind. She had the same pair of headphones on, her messenger bag swung over her shoulder. It was eating away at me to not at least try to strike up a conversation with her. I hesitatingly tapped on her shoulder. She didn't turn around. Sure enough, she was next in line, made her order, and the second she swung around to make her way to the sugar and cream station, our eyes met. 

"Hi," was all I could say. She took a moment, but said Hi back then made her way to where the lids are. She still struggled with it just like I noticed months ago. I thought maybe this time she would let me help her, then I'd have a way into striking up a conversation. I walked up behind her and asked, "May I?" gesturing to her cup of coffee. 

"Knock yourself out," she says. I quickly examined her lid and she had demolished it. I tossed it in the trash, grabber her a new one, pushed it on good and tight and handed it back to her in record time. Just then, my phone buzzed. Shit, my dry cleaning! I barely heard her mumble a thanks before I was out the door to catch the bus. 

I missed the last bus before the place closed. Guess I'll just have to wait until after Christmas to pick up my tux now. I notice a bench by the stop, so I take a seat, deciding just to wait for the next one then go home and call it a night. 

I lay back and close my eyes, listening to the wind as it causes shivers up my spine. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait much longer for that bus. Just then, I see her again. She's walking this way, a bit faster than she should considering how slick the sidewalks are this time of year. I quickly get up and try to catch her while I can. Just as I was beginning to pick up my pace, out of nowhere, she turns around and I smack right into her, causing her coffee to fall and spill all over us. After getting over my initial shock of the moment, all I could manage to get out my mouth was a low "Ow.." 

We both stood up. Our eyes met. Hers looked anything but kind. Like of all the people in the world, I am the one person who has royally pissed her off and I am dumbfounded as to why and how... "Okay, Stranger, what do you want?" she asks after I assume she's caught her breath. It's cold and all I can see is her breath appearing and disappearing as she inhales and exhales. "Hello? Why were you following me?" Now she's waving her arms in my direction, probably to gain my undivided attention. I contemplated my next move. 

"You don't remember me?" I asked, hoping it would prompt her to bring up the sticky note. 

"No, I do remember you," she says, "I know that we've managed to bump into each other several times...." My heart sank. She remembers me. I cut her off without even realizing it. 

"Yes, so why didn't you come?" I ask, pleadingly. I honestly just wanted to know why. The first time we bumped into each other, I swore she shot me the look. The one that women shoot Morgan all the time. I stopped my train of thought before missing any more of what she tries to say. 

"Would you if all you got was a hastily written sticky note from a stranger?" 

I pondered that one. No, I wouldn't. Oh no, she's starting to sound mad. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but its cold out, I'm not in the mood for games of any kind right now, so please, Stranger, whatever your name is, just lay off me, will ya?" And with that, she scoffed off in a hurry, probably expecting that I would try to follow. And I would have. 

But, even a genius such as myself can take a hint when it is clearly spoken to me in such a harsh tone. 

My bus is here now. Time to go home and feel numb again.


	4. New Year's Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Reid and Charlotte, the unexpected...happens.

*charlotte*

It's 6:00pm on Sunday night, also known as New Year's Eve. I reluctantly dressed up in my overly sparkled/overly priced dress and my new favorite chucks, as well as tousled up my hair and did my makeup per normal. I'd like to think my outfit speaks for itself. Midge said she'd be here any minute to pick me as he party starts at 7:00pm. I asked her if she knew anyone else who was going to be there. All I got from her was "Char, the whole point of this ball is to find ourselves a couple of hot guys and get them to kiss us at midnight." I am counting on there being enough people that I can just find a corner to hide in until Midge is ready to go back home, then I can simply make up a good story for her to buy as she'll be too busy finding her midnight kisser, instead. Maybe this night won't be so bad. 

*spencer*

knock, knock

"Almost ready, just take a seat on the couch, I'll be out soon," I yell, knowing its gotta be Morgan and Garcia at my door. 

"Hurry it up, party starts at 7:00pm, Reid!" I heard Garcia call out. 

I was pretty much dressed in my normal dress slacks, a purple dress shirt with small lines of glitter on them (Garcia bought it for me just for this occasion after I had to tell her I completely spaced on picking up my tux from the dry cleaners), and a random pair of socks and my shiny dress shoes. I decided to take my friends' advice and keep the top three buttons of my shirt undone, plus I rolled my sleeves up. I thought about leaving them down, but I doubt they would care to see the needle marks on the inside of arms now. As long as I appear happy and having fun on the outside, I can start this new year off right. I took one last look at my face, I forgot to shave, but I'm told that it doesn't hurt to have some stubble. My hair is its usual mess all on its own which I've never had a problem with. 

"See, all ready! Let's go," I announce as I emerge from my bedroom. 

"It's about time, Pretty Boy," Morgan chuckled, "Is that cologne I smell?" 

It is. Not something I normally do, but it was a gift from Garcia. "Yeah, Garcia, don't you recognize it?" She stands up to come closer to me and takes a whiff. 

"Good choice, Dr. Reid. Now, c'mon, let's hit the road!" 

*charlotte*

We arrive at the party and it is by far way more crowded than I ever could have imagined. Thankfully, that meant that the punch bowl bar was of a decent size. I motioned to Midge that I was going to throw a couple drinks down to loosen myself up. She nodded and turned in the opposite direction. Whew! Now to go and stand very awkwardly at the punch bar and hope that no one tries to talk to me, touch me, or dance with me, and I will be home free just after midnight. 

I make my way to the punch bowl, grab the biggest cup they had and filled it all the way to brim, then proceed to down the entire cup in one gulp. Moments latter, I let out a very un lady-like belch that simple didn't compliment my outfit in the slightest. Then, as loud as it was, with the music playing and people talking, I still managed to hear a laugh that felt familiar, and not in a good way. I took in a breath, and turned my head to look. 

"Hi, again", was all he said. 

"Fancy meeting you here, of all places," I contort, having a hard time keeping a laugh in, myself. I took a moment to take in his attire. I would have expected him in no less than a rental tux, but his look was far from it. He had plain black dress slacks and shiny shoes. What really caught my eye was his shirt. It was a deep purple with what looked like glitter lines down the center near the buttons. And four of them at the top were left undone. Fuck, that's hot. 

"That belch made you instantly three times hotter, in my opinion," he smirks. Did I hear him, right? I look to see that he's holding a beer in his hand. Who gets drunk off of draft beer? Sure enough, my question was answered by two more people who came up to Mr. 'S' and chatting him up. The one blonde woman suddenly looks up at me. Shit. 

"Heeyyyy..Spencer here, says he knows ya!" Spencer. Sounds a lot better than Mr. 'S.' 

"We just keep seeming to bump into each other, it's actually a little annoying," I yelled. 

"I'm sorry--whaa?" The blonde asks. I motion with my hands 'Nevermind' and they leave Spencer alone to go hit the dance floor. I decided to check the time by pulling out my phone from my purse. 11:32pm. The night is almost over. I am just about three sheets to the wind. I have thankfully been able to remain at the punch bowl table practically the entire night without Midge coming to find me and drag me to some dude I can't stand for a stupid midnight kiss. Though, I feel a bit more wobbly than before, so I start to make my way to a wall, seems safer than a table that might collapse. Just as I'm about to make it to the wall, I trip over a stupid cord partially taped to the floor. 

"I got ya!" I hear. Sure enough, I'm caught by someone. I hesitantly open my eyes. It's Spencer. 

"Th-thanks," I say, suddenly out of breath, "Good catch." There he is, just staring. Though, I'm now aware that my plunging neckline hit further south and I thought. 

"Glad you didn't fall....again," he muttered. Okay. Not sure I can even make it to midnight now. This Spencer dude's force field is stronger than I thought. Possibly even stronger than he's even aware of. I check my phone again. 11:57pm. Just then, I start to here the crowd getting ready to countdown. I never made it to the wall. I figure Midge is probably somewhere in all that mess, si it'd be best if I just floated around where I already was. The countdown started. 

"5...4...3...2..." 

Almost like magic, I felt a hand on my lower back side, and another just behind my neck, tangled in my hair. It's Spencer. He's looking only at my lips. Without even a moment to collect my thoughts, he closes the gap between us with a kiss. 

"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" 

*spencer*

The three of us showed up just before the party was in full swing. I was more than well aware that Morgan and Garcia and any others from our team would be on the dance floor, as opposed to standing near the punch bowl in the "safe zone," as I like to call it. I admiringly took no time in pouring myself a third of the bowl to at least feel somewhat numb as there was no other way what with Morgan driving. I felt a buzz coming on and I started to feel a little more at ease. Then, just purely out of habit, I caught a woman with with a sparkly dress out of the corner of my eye. What drew me more was that she had knee high converse on instead of heels. The moment she turned around so I could see her face...it was her, again. I was beginning to not like this pattern. 

Still, I found myself moving forward to reintroduce myself. That's when she let out the loudest burp I've ever heard. It made me snort into a full blown laugh! I saw that she stiffened. Almost like she recognized me just based on my laugh. I watch her as she turns her head just enough to see that it's me. "Hi, again," I say. I could tell she was trying hard to maintain her composure after that monstrosity. It made me chuckle some more. 

"Fancy meeting you here, off all places," she smiled. I couldn't help but assume the alcohol was talking for her more, but I'll take what I can get. With all the shots Morgan and Garcia had me down in the car on the way over, plus the punch and the beer I now had in my hand, I was somehow feeling more confident than normal. Cocky, even. 

"That belch made you instantly three times hotter, in my opinion," I told her. 

Soon after, Morgan and Garcia come up from behind me to check on me. I try my best to compose myself, but was pretty sure I was failing miserably. "Pretty Boy, who's the girl?" Morgan asks, gesturing to the mystery woman in blue. 

"Just someone I know," I mean, I know of her, I could point her out like a needle in a haystack of needles. 

"You know that girl? She looks like fuuuunnnn," Garcia chimed in. I tried to drag her back, but she ran up to talk to the girl. I couldn't tell what they were talking about. Sure enough, I'm left alone again, just me, myself, and the punch bowl. Normally on New Year's, I opt to fly to Vegas and visit my mom, then toast to the new year in bed with a good book. This year, though, this year, I let myself get dragged to some ball, where I feel completely out of place. Like I don't belong. I take a moment to look up and notice the girl is trying to make her way to the wall. She must be drunk, because she is seemingly having a hard time with her balance. Without a second thought, I swoop in to catch her just before she'd have hit the floor. 

"I got ya!" I yelled, wondering if she even heard me. As I remain holding her, I could help but draw eyes down from her face to her chest. Her neckline seemed to stop only just above her belly button. Suddenly, my cheeks felt lie they were going to burn. "Glad you didn't fall...again," I said, now staring at my feet. My eyes take in the view around the room as everybody begin the countdown to the new year. 

"5...4..." I'm pretty sure it's the alcohol talking and I know that sober me is going to hate myself thoroughly for allowing this to happen, but, I'm here, and she's here, and not once this whole night have I noticed any guy try to come up to her and try to dance with her or kiss her. It's now or never, Reid. I speed walk over to her so that I'll make it right on midnight. 

"3...2...1..."

With seconds to spare, I wrap one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck. I don't even bother to look her in the eye, afraid it will kill all this mojo I have somehow mustered up. I stare only at her lips, and closed the remaining space between us for a midnight kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"


	5. Sticky Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Spencer both start the New Year in a way neither of them expected. But, they soon find out just how easily their paths cross again.

"Every straight man has a weakness, and that weakness is named woman." 

*charlotte*

Without even realizing it, the entire atmosphere suddenly felt calm. My last coherent thought was being kissed by an almost complete stranger, well, a very sexy stranger, then, next thing I know, we're hailing a cab back to his place. While still in the back seat, he manages to continue kissing me, only occasionally breaking a part to catch a little bit of air. I feel his hands gravitating around the center of my back, seemingly unsure of where to place them. 

I barely remember getting out of the cab, much less up the stairs to his second floor apartment. 

"I don't normally do this..." he spoke, breathlessly against my collarbone. I might have answered him, but I was too busy unbuttoning his dress shirt to care. As I slinked out of my shimmering mess of a dress, I watched his eyes gaze at my shoulder. "I like your tattoos," he murmurs. I feel him gently kiss each of the three butterflies that decorate my right arm. 

In no time, we're inside his bedroom, completely bare underneath his sheets and comforter. We continue exploring each other's bodies, much in a way that an astrologist explores various stars on a map. I slowly begin to feel the true effects of the punch. I start to phase in and out. One second, he's whispering "Are you sure?" in my ear, the next, I am screaming his name to the heavens. As my eyes slowly drift open and shut, I am met with a warm embrace and happily drift off to sleep. 

••♥••

My eyes flicker open again, this time, met with a pounding, throbbing headache. I start to move when I feel a strong arm resting around mine. I let out an involuntary gasp, then hold my mouth closed, afraid I stirred whomever the arm belonged to. As I slowly and carefully attempted to move our from under his grasp, bits and pieces of last night came flooding back. The realization of events washed over me all at once. The kiss. The cab. His apartment. His bed. Him. Spencer. Why does his name sound so familiar? I quietly got off his bed and gathered my dress and heels from his floor. I didn't fancy coming home to my own place in last nights dress. I managed to peak in his closet and snatch the first buttoned shirt I liked, them rummaged through his dresser drawers for a pair of pajama pants. As I quickly dressed myself up, looking ridiculous in his clothes paired with last nights converse, I spotted a pad of sticky notes on top of his dresser. I grabbed it and found a pen nearby. 

Spencer-   
Thanks for the kiss  
and the shag.  
\- Charlie

As I signed my name, I realized too late that he never asked and I never told. Oh well, I don't fancy ever seeing him again, though inside, I wish maybe I could. But, then again, I wasn't really the relationship type. Wasn't the one-night-stand type either, but, at least that's one of two things I can now cross off my bucket list. In the back of my mind as I leave his apartment as quiet as possible, I think wait, he knows where I work, and where I get my coffee. I then only secretly hope that maybe I would run into him again. I reluctantly call myself an Uber and hitch a ride home. 

I toss my dress in the hamper and plop down on my couch. Shit. I left my bra and underwear back there. I grab my blanket and nestle into the length of the couch and slowly drift off to sleep. 

*spencer*

I woke up to my alarm clock. I open my eyes just long enough to shut it off, before noticing I'm alone in my bed. Why would it feel weird that I'm alone? Wait....I stumble off the bed and glance around my room. I notice a bra and a pair of panties lay on the floor. I also see that my closet door is swing open and one of my dresser drawers is pulled out. What the hell? I pull on some boxers and sweatpants before walking over to my dresser, shoving the opened drawer back in place. On the edge of my mirror, I see a sticky note. 

Spencer-   
Thanks for the kiss  
and the shag.- Charlie

Charlie...

Oh.

Oh! 

Shit. Like a slap across my face, flashbacks invade my brain. Snippets of us at the New Year's Eve Ball, our kiss at midnight, me telling her that I don't normally do this....but we did. And now I feel like just another notch in Charlie's bedpost. If that's even her real name. 

I drag myself out to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee, hoping that a nice hot cup will help clear my head. Good thing I'm off today. Once I finish making myself a cup, I head over to my couch where piles of paper lay on the the coffee table across. I only have ten days until my first semester as a college professor start. I'm pretty much ready, having already spent most of my Christmas vacation laying out lesson plans for the entire semester. I pick up my coffee and down it. Nope, that didn't help. 

I go back into my room and grab the sticky note from my dresser mirror. No phone number. No address. Hold on. The Bookmark. I almost bolted out my front door when I read the note five more times. No contact info. Meaning she was thankful for our night but never wanted to see me again. I found myself on my couch once again with one of my many books, thumbing through my pages, wishing to forget her like she clearly wanted to forget me. Just then, my phone buzzed. 

Garcia📱: Hope you had a great time last night. 

Saw you leave with the punch girl. Did anything happen?I want details.....

Last thing I wanted was to upset Garcia, but I also wanted to pretend that last night didn't happen, too. 

Me📱: I did, and no. 

I didn't even see her leave. 

In regards to this morning, I didn't lie. I was asleep when she left. 

Reading books wasn't helping me. I needed something more. Something stronger. I had two viles left. I told myself that once I was out, I was done. 

*charlotte*

This time I woke up in my own place. Granted, it wasn't my bed, but I was home. I got up to the kitchen to make myself some much needed coffee and grabbed my laptop. I decided to double check that I was still ready to begin my classes. I clicked on Criminology first. I was now one of 48 students. Damn, that number dropped. I sighed, hoping that maybe it will be easier to be at the top of my class. 

Over the next week, I half-expected Mr. Spencer to randomly show n up at the Bookmark asking about me since I did leave my name of that note. By Sunday night, he still never showed. Admittedly, part of me was a little crushed. But, then, I reminded myself, if I wanted it to be more, to mean more, than surely I would've left my number or something other than a thank you. I again, mentally lectured myself that the last thing I needed on top of going back to school was a boyfriend. 

Just before it was time to lock up, Midge caught me at out lockers. 

"So, whatever happened to you and that guy?" she asks. 

"What guy?" I took a stab at hoping that she wouldn't press the issue further. I guessed wrong. 

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you hooked up with that weirdo that gave me that note," she said. Damn, I hate it when she's right. 

"Okay, I did. But, luckily I woke up first and ran out before he could," I stated. 

"Wow, I just never took you for the fuck 'em and leave 'em type, Char," she said. 

Well, that makes two of us. 

Thankfully, come Monday morning, I woke up a few minutes before my alarm, was ready to go and got to campus with roughly fifteen minutes to spare. I still high-tailed it to my first class of the day, Criminology. I was overly excited. Finally, something to take my mind off of my epic way to start the new year. I found the lecture hall in no time, taking a seat towards the back. I never liked seating up front, still feeling like the majority of teachers and professors only care to call on the first five rows and somehow promptly forgetting about the rest of us. That was fine with me. I felt I paid enough attention as it without being called on and ridiculed for it. 

"Alright, class, sorry I'm a little late," spoke a voice I recognized, "my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I will be your Criminology professor for this semester." 

Shit. 

*spencer*

We had one case before my class was set to start. Long nights and a long flight back home Sunday night exhausted me to no end. Once home, I made sure all my papers were inside my messenger bag, ready to go. I sorted through my wardrobe, picking out a pair of dark jeans, with a button-down shirt. For some reason that one I wanted wanted was missing off its hanger. Weird... I opted for no tie and my favorite pair of converse. Once I was relatively happy with my choice, I laid in bed, praying to not oversleep through my alarm. 

I didn't. Once showered and dressed, I decided to leave a couple buttons undone as Morgan constantly tells me, it makes me look more approachable to those who don't know me. I wanted nothing more than to make a good first impression on my first class. I get to campus with plenty of time to spare, even checking out their breakfast bar and the faculty lounge. I have already become acquainted with the new Keurig system. After I downed my second cup of coffee, I caught the time. Shit. I had less than five minutes to make it across campus to the building my class was in. 

I take a minute to calm myself once I make it outside the door. "Alright, class, sorry I'm a little late," I spoke, clearing my throat a little more, "my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I will be your Criminology professor for this semester." 

I glance around the room, trying to take a mental picture of all now 43 students. Then I get to a girl in the farthest seat. She looks familiar.... I quickly continue on to the rest before I begin role call. "....Charlotte Hansen?" I call. The same girl raises her hand. 

"Here. And...I prefer to go by Charlie."


	6. Criminology Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both discover Charlie is taking Reid's class. Can they agree to stay professional, platonic?

"For women, the best aphrodisiacs are words. The G-spot is in the ears. He who looks for it below there is wasting his time."

― Isabel Allende, Of Love and Shadows

*charlotte*

"Here. And...I prefer to go by Charlie," I said as confidently as I could before swallowing the remainder of my pride and slinking back into my seat. I tried to read his face, see if he recognized me or not. Maybe he was more drunk than he let on and I can just act like I didn't start the new year fucking my Criminology professor. 

"Thank you, Charlie," he gulped. "Trevor Ra...." Spencer finished his roster, finding that he now only had 34 attentive students in his class. "Alright. Let's begin. Who can tell me, in their own words, what Criminology is all about?" A wide raise of hands went up, all but three were girls. I just watched them. Knowing that most of them only bothered to take this class so they could spend three hours a week drooling over the dorky professor. I'd even bet that most of them were at least a decade younger than me. That thought alone made caused my whole body to shudder. Loudly. "Ms. Hansen?" I heard Spencer call. Oh, shit. 

"Yeah?" was all I could about muster out. My body wouldn't move. I couldn't for the life of me, take my eyes off of Dr. Reid. He took a step closer in my direction, his eyes glaring at mine as if I had just screamed. "I-I-I'm sorry?" Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out like a question. 

"Ms. Hansen, if you care to be elsewhere, the door is right there," he said, sternly while raising his hand and pointing towards the door with his index finger. All the while, he never took his eyes off me. 

"No. I care to be right here, thank you. And, um, sorry, that won't happen again, Dr. Reid," I managed to get out without further making as ass out of myself. He turned back to the class. Thirty more minutes went by, and I had managed to keep my thoughts inside, but also trying not to look jealous as those bimbos continued to rake his body up and down with their beady little eyes. The minute class was over, I couldn't have been happier. My next class was in two hours, so I stayed in my seat, slowly putting away my textbook and notebook away in my bag. 

Three of the bimbos were already with him at his desk, each eager for his attention. I didn't care to try and eavesdrop, just threw my headphones on, instead, flipping through my playlist until I landed on what song I wanted to jam out to on my way to my Poetry Studio class. Once I hit pause, I slid my headphones down around my neck, noticing Spencer was now by himself, shuffling papers in his satchel. 

"Ummm... Dr. Reid?" I came to stand at his desk, him sitting down in his chair. I was half hoping he remembered me, but would decide to pretend he didn't given our new relationship here as professor and student. He acted as if he hadn't heard me. I took that as a sign, taking my chances and began walking towards the door. I was half-expecting him to call out my name before I walked out, but he didn't. Maybe he really was drunk enough to forget me, forget that night. I blinked the thought away and moved my headphones back to my ears and pressed play. 

*spencer*

It was her. The same girl who works at the Bookmark. The same girl who has been bumping into me for months now. The same girl I spent a drunk New Year's with. The same girl who is now sitting in my first class of the semester, as my student. Shit. 

"Thank you, Charlie," I gulped. I continued through the rest of my roll call. I was pleasantly surprised at how many showed up for the first day. Granted, I'm sure a good few of the ones who haven't dropped the class, but who haven't shown up today, will slowly trickle in by the end of the week. I then handed out my syllabus to everyone, going over the key points for what my class will entail. "Alright. Let's begin. Who can tell me, in their own words, what Criminology is all about?" I asked the class. Surprisingly, quite a few had raised their hands. I slowly stole a glance at Charlie, who was eyeing a few of the other girls, whose hands were raised. I was slightly shocked hers wasn't. The first three I called on, didn't even know the answer. In the middle of my speech, I heard a noise that completely interrupted my train of thought, both mentally and physically. It had come from her. "Ms. Hansen?" I asked. She couldn't seem to look at me, at first. Her arms hugged herself tightly. I began to speak as her head raised in my direction. "Ms. Hansen, if you care to be elsewhere, the door is right there," I finished, as sternly as I could muster. She looked confused. After a second or two, she quickly composed herself by straightening her back, eyes never leaving mine. 

"No. I care to be right here, thank you. And, um, sorry, that won't happen again, Dr. Reid," she said. I nodded, then continued with my lecture. Occasionally, my eyes would flicker in her direction. I took note that she pursed her lips every time I would ask the class a question. Her one leg would often tap, but then she'd stop, after realizing how loud it was. I caught myself chuckling at that. About a half hour later, I dismissed the class, leaving them with about an hour's worth of homework for the following Wednesday. As I began gathering up my papers, a few of my students beelined toward my desk. All blonde. All girls. 

"Excuse us, Dr. Reid, but are you going to offer a TA position for this class?" one of them asked as she smacked her gum around in her mouth. I was. But I knew I would only give it to whomever was the top student in my class. I could already tell it wasn't going to be any of them. 

"Well, yes...but, it's only going to be for the student with the highest score by the first quarter which will be in a month," I assured them. "So, if you make sure to study and pass the first exam, yes, you'll have a chance to be my TA for the the rest of this class." The three of them shared looks amongst each other before making their way to the door. I swore to Morgan that no one would be taking my class if they didn't have an interest in Criminology. I guess I owe him $50. Damn. 

"Ummm... Dr. Reid?" It was Charlie. I guessed she had stayed behind to talk to me about well, everything. I wasn't ready. I pretended to not hear her and continued rummaging through my piles of papers. She stood there for a bit, but then got the hint and made her way outside. I glanced as she was leaving, noticing her place her headphones on. She must really be into music. Made me wonder what other classes she enrolled in this semester. 

I only had the one class to teach, just in case I was needed back at the BAU. I decided to stick around campus, maybe see what the kids are doing in their free time these days. I found an empty table outside the food court, and decided to just enjoy the sun while reading a book. I am soon pulled out of my book by voices of students who are seated at the table next to mine. I go to turn and tell them to please keep their voices down, but then I see Charlie is one of them. I quickly glance back at my book, but keep my ears open to hear if she talks. 

"....like moth to their flames,   
your force field guides me down  
a path I'm not sure I want.   
Moths burn on contact, then die.   
For if I am truly destined   
to go down your path,  
surely we'll light the universe on fire  
rather than burnout after one touch." 

Sounds like poetry. Maybe that's one of her other classes. It's beautiful. Makes me wonder what went on inside her head to write that. I turn my ears off, and sure enough the next time I turn around, the table is empty. I frown, deciding that I'd had enough sunshine for today. On my drive home, I came across the Bookmark. Decided to take my chances and see if Charlie was there. 

Sure enough, I spot her almost instantly, with her headphones on. She was kneeling down on the outer corner bookcase which held mostly poetry. I shuffled my way past her over to one of the lounge couches they had that were only big enough for two people. I made myself comfortable in the middle and decided to grab a few books of the shelves and read. Not long after I settled back in my spot and cracked open the first book, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Charlie. Headphones down around her neck. 

"Umm...can we talk?" 

*charlotte*

I noticed him walk in the Bookmark almost immediately. Midge had been up front at the register per usual, while I stacked the shelves. It was my favorite thing to do as it was pretty much the only job here that allowed me to wear my headphones and jam out. I just had to make sure not to ignore any patrons within the aisles if they needed help finding a particular book. I watched Spencer grab a few books and sit himself in one of our loungers. I figured since he showed up here, I might as well bite the bullet again and see if he'll talk to me. 

"Umm..can we talk?" I asked him after tapping on his shoulder. He looked up almost like he was in shock. 

"Su-sure. Umm..can we go somewhere else?" he stuttered, appearing more nervous than I was. Or, at least, more so than I thought I was. I leaned down to sit beside him, our thighs touching. The couch was pretty much a tight love seat. 

"I'm okay talking here, I promise to keep it short," I whisper. Shortly after those words fell out of my mouth, I decided just to lay it all out. "Look, Spencer...Dr. Reid. I swear I had no idea who you were back on New Year's. I just thought you were some weird hot stranger who said the right things and did the right things at the right time. You gave me my Cinderella moment that I wasn't expecting. But, now that I'm one of your students, I just....I'm not looking for anything or anyone right now. I do want to succeed in your class. I don't really want to talk about anything more unless it revolves around Criminology, okay?" 

He seemed to take everything I just said in, looking very quizzical. He opened his mouth a few time before closing it rather abruptly. After a few minutes he turned to me, leaning closer so he made sure only I could hear. "You're right. On that note, I plan to select my best student to be my TA starting in a few weeks. If you do well, I will definitely consider you for the position. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ms. Hansen, I've got some lesson plans to write. Have a good night." He then stood up, grabbed his bag and walked right out. 

I really thought it would have been harder. Try not to think about it too much, Charlie. That TA position will look good on your resume. You need this. With that in mind, I quickly grabbed all my things from my locker and ran out the door as well, home to my apartment and spent the next couple of hours nose deep in my Criminology textbook. This better be one hell of a semester.


	7. Teacher's Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Spencer choose Charlotte to be his T.A.? If he does, can he keep their relationship strictly professional?

*charlotte*

Got to admit, I was still reeling from our conversation that night at the Bookmark. But, I planned to stick to my guns and be all business and no pleasure if Dr. Reid chooses me to be his T.A. These last few weeks have not been all sunshine and roses, either. Besides a few possibly-too-long stares shared between us, it was mostly smooth sailing. I almost even forgot that we had slept together until one Wednesday when I arrived to class wearing a white blouse, a jean skirt that frayed at the ends, with fishnet stockings and an old pair of hightops. I also had on a purple button-down men's shirt on, leaving the last 4-5 buttons undone and having tied it on the front. As I made my way to my desk, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull. Thankfully, I still had my headphones on as class had not officially started yet. 

"Ms. Hansen, can I have a moment with you?" asked Dr. Reid. I gave him my perfected deer-in-the-the-headlights look while I made my way over to his desk. I was kinda half-expecting him to have me lean in so that he could whisper something to me, but instead, he gave me a look and handed me my most recent paper with a sticky note attached to it: 

Nice shirt.   
I wonder where you   
got it.   
btw keep it. 

I looked back at him as I walked back to my desk, giving him a little 'okay' sign. Yeah, I'm definitely keeping this shirt! I let out a small giggle while I resumed my reading of the most recent chapter we were discussing. 

Today is the day. The day Dr. Reid chooses his new Teacher's Assistant. 

I scanned the room, glazing over the blondes while they all chit-chat about how no matter which of them gets the gig, they all promise to remain 'besties.' Uggghh. I wanted to puke right then and there. One of them paused and flashed me a look. Trying to maintain my professionalism this time, I simply turned my head back to Dr. Reid as he picked up a piece of paper before clearing his throat. 

"As you all know, today I will announce which of my students will be my new T.A. for the remainder of the semester. This student has maintained the highest G.P.A. in the class. They have also scored the highest on the most recent exam. Please help me in congratulating Ms. Charlotte Hansen as the new T.A.!" Everyone clapped. Even the blondes. Though, theirs was a slow clap, like a golf clap. Like the clap you here from people who just aren't your biggest fans. I decided not to stand up as I felt that would be rather awkward, so I just gave a smile and my best please-stop-applauding-me face. 

I did it. I actually did it. All those long hours of hard work finally paid off. Honestly, I would have been happy with whomever he named T.A. as long as it wasn't one of those idiotic blondes. Then a shuddering feeling made its way throughout my entire body. I am his T.A. That means more than usual amounts of my time will be spent within his direct vicinity. Can I handle it? I already made it clear as crystal that I want this whatever it is to remain professional and that absolutely no funny business of any sort can happen. But if it were, did I want it to happen? 

NO. 

So much nope. 

While simultaneously burying those ridiculous thoughts deep deep down, I got up from my desk and made my way to his. Seconds before he looked up, I gulped. Big time. 

"What's the first thing you would like me to do as your T.A., Dr. Reid?" I spoke up, coughing as I said that. He looked right at me. His eyes were a beautiful glimpse of hazel and coffee. In that moment, they seemed darker than before. After what felt like an excruciatingly painful eternity, he broke eye contact, and shuffled some papers in a folder before then handing it to me. 

"I-I have some papers for you to read through. Only write helpful feedback on each, please. I make it a point to not criticize my students' learning. I want these completed and back on my desk first thing Wednesday before class, thank you," he said. I nodded his way and took the folder and shoved it inside my messenger bag. I had a shift tonight after my last class, so I decided that I would try and get some done tonight and the rest tomorrow. 

"Thanks, I'll uh-see you Wednesday," I waived. I quickly pulled my headphones back on my head and prayed I had a Linkin Park song to listen to on my way to my poetry studio. 

*spencer*

I had no doubt in my mind that Charlie was going to be my T.A. She clearly was passionate about her studies, especially when it came to my class. Over those next few weeks, she always came prepared and probably raised her hand more than any other student I've ever taught or even lectured. I had to remind myself to make it a point to call on others, so as not to attract too much of my attention to her. I couldn't believe I was capable of standing my ground back at the Bookmark. But, I wanted to respect her both as a person and as my student. I had been able to keep my professionalism intact too, that is, until Charlie walked into class wearing my shirt. The shirt that I now realized has been missing since New Year's. That was the reason I found my closet door left open that morning. She stole it. I had to admit it did look good on her. But, I couldn't let her not know that I knew. So I scrambled to jot down on a sticky note before slapping it on her paper. "Ms. Hansen, may I have a word with you?" She stopped dead in her tracks. I simply handed her the paper and waived her back to her seat. She gave me a small 'okay' and I smiled. 

The class clapped when I announced Charlie as the new T.A. She looked overjoyed. As if it could have been anyone else. I took in her entire outfit at that moment. With every step she took towards me, I felt myself panic more and more. "What's the first thing you would like me to do as your T.A., Dr. Reid?" Her voice was so innocent and sweet. I began to wonder if she wore my shirt today of all days on purpose. She knew what she was doing. I needed to find some ground here to stand on or surely I'd fall. I quickly buried any and all inappropriate thoughts and answers I sure as hell had for her question. 

"I-I have some papers for you to read through. Only write helpful feedback on each, please. I make it a point to not criticize my students' learning. I want these completed and back on my desk first thing Wednesday before class, thank you," I gasped as I handed her the folder with as many papers as I could shove in there. 

"Thanks, I'll uh-see you Wednesday," she waived. I caught that she tried to repress a small smile creeping on the corners of her lips. I waited until the door behind her closed and clicked before I let mine broaden. 

Wednesday was going to be interesting to say the least. I couldn't wait. 

*charlotte*

"Okay, class, today's assignment will be for your midterm," Professor Price spoke. "I want you all to find someone outside of your comfort zone. It can be someone you've already met, or it could be someone new. Maybe someone from your job, or a fellow classmate. Either way, I want you to keep a small journal for the next few weeks and detail as much as you can about this person and your conversations. Then, for the last week, I want you to write a free verse poem about them, about your feelings towards them, good or bad, or both." He paused. "Class dismissed, see you next week," he smiled. 

Shit. Sure, I could easily find someone to write about, but oddly enough the only person I wanted to pick for this project...was Spencer. As I was about to approach Professor Price with some questions, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Hi, Charlie," spoke a boy from class. His name was lost on me. 

"Uh-hi, sorry, but I don't know your name," I gave him my best pout. 

"Oh, uh, it's uh, Evan," he whispered. Then it hit me. Evan was picking me to be his project conversation. Clearly he was taking the easy way out. What could it hurt? 

"Evan, right? Isn't there someone else you find a bit more interesting to write about other than me?" I gave him a stern look. He suddenly looked very timid, like I just sucked the confidence right out of him. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old. I was practically considered a 'cougar' to him. So wrong. On so many levels. 

"Not really," he admitted. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but you seem the most laid back of all the other girls in class. I'm not asking for a date or anything, just simply for conversation to help me not fail this class. I need it to graduate," he must have found some courage lying around somewhere. I let out a sigh and shook my head. 

"Okay, Evan, I will agree to be your project subject as long as you agree to never ask me out on a date," I spoke. He face fell. 

"Can I ask why not?" his brows creased, though not near as cute or as attractive as Spencer. 

"Well, Evan, you're too young for me, for one. And two, I'm not all that big into dating," I told him. 

"How old are you? I'm twenty-four," he pleaded. 

"Thirty-two. Well, practically thirty-three. I got a birthday coming up over Spring Break," I told him nonchalantly. I caught his jaw dropping. I watched as his face turned pale. What he said next though, I wasn't expecting to hear. 

"So what? Since when does age matter? Honestly, I thought you were like twenty-six or something, but you're already in your thirties?! I mean, there must be a reason you don't have a boyfriend or a husband by now," his words shocked me still. 

"Okay, Evan, as I said before I will agree to be your project person, BUT, and let me make myself crystal clear; I'm not attracted to you, I like my men older, not younger, and I will need time to make sure I can talk with who I have chosen as my project," I spoke sternly. He let out a sigh and a huff, before making eye contact with me again. 

"Can I-can I ask who your project person is then?" his voice wavering. I debated. I really didn't even know Evan and still, I felt like if I came clean about wanting to ask Dr. Reid to be my project person, then Evan would clearly think that I was more interested in my professor than him. And, sadly, he wouldn't be wrong. 

"Fine. But, only if you promise to not talk to me about it. When I see you next, we will only be talking about me, clear?" I look him in the eyes, stone cold. He simply nods and waits. "I actually plan to ask my Criminology professor if he would like to be my project person-" and just like that, Evan broke his promise. 

"Your professor? Isn't that like-" I cut him off. I had to. 

"No, Evan. This isn't a 'see who I can date' assignment. It's about choosing someone whom you believe you can actually learn from. Dr. Reid has three P.H.D.'s and he's only a few years older than I am," I explained. "Look, how about we meet at the Bean later, okay? I got some stuff to do, so maybe meet you around 6:00ish?" He gave me the weirdest look. 

"Okay. I'll-I guess I'll see ya then," he waived before leaving the room. I never did get to ask Professor Price my question. Oh well. 

*spencer*

I finished up all my paperwork for the week early, the only thing left was the folder I had handed Charlie at the end of class. It was now about 5:30 p.m. on Monday, so I decided to stop at the Bean on my way home. Once I was inside, had ordered my coffee with a blueberry muffin, I sat myself in the back corner. About 45 minutes later, I heard Charlie's voice loud and clear coming from the front entrance. 

"...Evan, I told you. This is not a 'see who I can sleep with' kinda project! Now, either give me a good reason why you want to interview me, or please, pick someone else!" She seemed mad. I caught a glance of her as she got in line. I decided to remain in my seat and quietly eavesdrop as best I could. Helped that I had a book or two to pretend to read. I then heard another voice. A guy's voice. 

"....I don't have a good enough reason, Charlie. I honestly thought I was your type. But, I still want you to be my project person. Even if I can't be yours. By the way, how do you plan to ask your Criminology professor anyway?" What?! Shit. Now, I felt like I had a reason to 'bump' into her again. Best wait until after her current conversation walks out the door. 

They took the booth that was near the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. After a while, the guy stood up and gave Charlie a small smile and wave as he left. She remained in her seat. I watched as she pulled out the file I had handed her. Now was my chance. I was dead curious what this 'project' would entail. I got up and gathered my things as if I was planning to actually leave. I slowly walked towards her booth, pretending that I only just now noticed her. 

"Hello, Charlie, funny bumping into you, again," I really hoped she could hear the sarcasm in my voice. She jumped. 

"Oh-shit, Dr. Reid, um, hi," she mumbled. Her face looked flushed. She quickly grabbed her coffee mug and downed it in one gulp. Suddenly, I felt nervous. 

"Mind if I sit down? Umm...maybe I can help you with that file I gave you," I asked. She nodded and motioned with her free hand for me to take the empty seat opposite her. Before I could continue my train of thought, she spoke up. 

"Actually, um, Dr. Reid, I have a question for you that, well, um-it doesn't pertain to class," she stuttered. This would have surprised me more if I hadn't heard her previous conversation earlier. 

"You can ask, Charlie," I assured her. 

"Okay, well, see, I'm taking this poetry studio class, and our latest assignment entails that we find someone outside our circles, ask them questions to get to know them, and then take that information and write a poem from it. I want to know if you wouldn't mind being the subject of my assignment. I feel it would not only help that class, but help me in your class as well," she said. I nodded her way before finishing my cup of coffee. 

"Tell you what, you can ask me those questions Wednesday after class, okay?" I relayed. She smiled at me, then gave me a 'thank you' and she bolted out the doors, leaving me to ponder what questions she was going to ask.


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer can't stop thinking about Charlie.   
> Charlie can't stop thinking about Spencer.   
> Evan can't stop thinking about Charlie.   
> What's a girl to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you have read this far, you're awesome! If you happen to have a wattpad account, look me up. I am a few chapters ahead there. At this point, I'm thinking of 30-40 chapters in total. But, we'll see.

*charlotte*

Evan and I sat in our booth after getting our order. I tried my hardest to convince Evan that this project wasn't given to us for the sole purpose of finding someone new to sleep with. Was that really all that goes on in a guy's head these days?! No wonder I don't sleep around, if at all, really. I'm clearly not missing out on...much. "Evan, this is a simple, 'get to know you' project that Dr. Price has given us. Okay? A project. For class. Got it?" I looked upset. I really wanted to tell him off, have him go find somebody else, but then again, I did want to be his friend. I could use one after all. He was clearly having a hard time swallowing my words. Just as I was about to try again, he spoke up. 

"Sorry, Charlie. I-I'll go find someone else to ask," he sputtered, clearly sorry for his actions and words. Just as he was about to get up, I reached out and grabbed his hand. 

"You don't have to be sorry, Evan. Clearly, I'm flattered. But, I'm just not attracted to you. However, that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I don't have many. Just Midge from work and she can get pretty catty when she wants to be. I could use a friend who is more...level headed. What do you say?" I contorted my face as best I could to look pleading. I was truly hoping he would consider this a start to a good friendship. One that would never cross any unwanted lines. 

"S-sure. Only if you want," he spoke, though, clearly he was still nervous. 

"I do want, Evan. But we need to lay down some ground rules. One; no sexual relations whatsoever. I mean it. Two; if you break rule number one, then this friendship is over. Agreed?" His face was blank. Like all the color that once was there, no gone. "Think about it. I gotta get going here, anyway. Dr. Reid should still be in his office if I can make it there in time," I finished. 

Evan was out the door in no time. Just as I was about to turn on my heels and follow suit, leaving the cafe, I heard coughing. I instinctively turned my head to see none other than Spenc-Dr. Reid, sitting in a booth in the back, his face not-so-clearly in a book. Did he hear my entire conversation with Evan? Oh, god. This can't be good. Could it? I shuffled my way to his booth and sat down. His eyes stayed glued to his book. 

"Shouldn't you be working on those papers I handed you earlier, Ms. Hansen?" he smirked. Ha! He was definitely eavesdropping. But, just how much did he actually hear? I shifted in my seat, uncomfortably, before reaching over inside my messenger bag to pull out the sheet of paper that Dr. Price had handed out to everyone in class. I handed it to Dr. Reid. 

"One of my other classes is a Poetry studio class. Dr. Price gave us an unique assignment. We are all supposed to find someone interesting and ask them to answer all these questions to the best of their ability, and maybe add a couple that we come up with on our own. I want to ask you if it's okay that I ask you these questions, because I find you-your life, that is, rather interesting and I want to know more, professionally speaking, like adults. Is that okay?" 

He didn't say anything. Just running his eyes up and down the paper. 

A few more minutes passed, and I was beginning to wonder if I had made a mistake. Just as I was about to grab the paper back from him, he moved it away from me, closer to himself. "I'm not done reading it yet," was all he said. Shock came over your features. Was he actually considering it? Before I could allow myself to get even more lost in my thoughts, he spoke up. "You said this was for a poetry studio class? I'm sorry, how does me answering twenty-five questions about myself be a poetry assignment?" Good question, I asked myself. 

"Well, I didn't get a chance to ask Dr. Price, but, I'm guessing that after all, or most of the questions get answered, then we have to take our newfound information, and write a poem based off it," I explained. Dr. Reid still looked immensely dumbfounded. I continued, "For example, I seem to find myself, lately, only being able to write about two subjects. And I keep circling them in pretty much all my poems. I guess everyone in my class has their own subjects they prefer to write about and the whole point of the class is to have us grow as writers and poets. I think giving us this project is Dr. Price's way of teaching us, I guess," I trailed off. 

"Is you friend also in this class?" he asked. So, he had been eavesdropping. Shit. 

"Not that it's really any of your business, but, yes. That was Evan. He stopped me after class to ask me to be his project person. I said yes. He was actually the reason I wasn't able to ask Dr. Price my question earlier," I said nonchalantly. I had nothing to hide. 

"I overheard that he likes you...in a more than a friend way," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I was fuming. Obviously, I still stand strong on my decision to not engage in well, anymore sexual relations with him, that doesn't mean he can talk to me like that, especially not while in a public place on campus. I decided to lean in over the table, Dr. Reid following suit. 

"Listen, Dr. Reid, let me make myself very clear. I meant what I said back at the Bookmark. You have no right to talk to me like that. But, for your information, I personally don't bother getting involved with boys who are more than a decade younger than me. Evan's a kid. But, for now, he's my friend. So, if I am to continue being your T.A., you will never speak to me like that again, are we clear?" I was surprised with myself with how well I managed to maintain eye contact with him and not attack his face with mine. He sat back down and rested his head on the back of the booth. His face looked shocked. Like a child's after you caught them being naughty. A few more minutes passed, silence still between us. I decided it was best I leave now, while I still had some dignity left. 

"Well, thank you, Dr. Reid, for the lovely chat. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have papers to work on for Wednesday, yes?" I said as I gathered my things and stood up in front of him. Still silent as a mouse. Wow, must've really spooked him. Just before making my way out the door into the brisk cold weather I dread every year, I turned back to him. "Oh, and please, let me know if you want to be my project person or not by Wednesday. My poem is due in two weeks. If you say no, that doesn't give me much time to find someone else. Bye." 

*spencer*

Just like that. She left. I checked the time and realized that it was late. I made it home in no time just to toss my bag on the floor and throw myself on my bed. My bed that no longer smelled of her. Dammit. Wait. My mind drifts back to her words from earlier. But, for your information, I personally don't bother getting involved with boys who are more than a decade younger than me. Evan's a kid. More than a decade? That would mean she's at least twenty-nine. Oh, no. That would mean that she's at most, only nine years younger. It pained me that I was allowing myself to get so worked up over her age, of all things. Normally, I wouldn't give it much thought. I knew well enough to steer clear of girls who were clearly young enough to be my daughters. That was a line I knew never to cross. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I thought about grabbing my phone to call a number I haven't called since around Christmas. No, no, I thought. Hopefully, I would feel well enough to not need it. Ever. Again. 

Morning came all too soon. I went about my normal routine. Having just sat back down on my couch, ready to finish my stack of papers for tomorrow, my phone rings. 

Emily📲: "Hey, Reid. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Reid📲: "Not really. I was just about to finish up some papers for class tomorrow. Why? What's up?"

Emily📲: "Well, we're in Wisconsin now, got a case involving kids. Could- Would you mind just stopping by and help Garcia with a geographical profile for the day?" 

Seconds later, I was closing up my folders and throwing them in my messenger bag, shrugging my coat on, getting ready to head out the door. 

Reid📲: "Yeah, I'll send Garcia a text, letting her know I'm coming in. 

Emily📲: "Thanks, Reid. We need all the help we can get." 

Minutes later, I entered Garcia's bat cave with her favorite coffee and doughnuts hot off the rack. 

"Oh, Reid, you spoil me," she swooned. "Here, go to the board and see where I left off, I'm hoping I didn't mess it up too bad for you," she half-smiled. I doubt she was capable of that. The only thing she ever did that I would constitute as her 'messing it up' for me, is if she and I worked on it together at the same time, and she was going agonizingly slow. But, thankfully, she had her own work to get through. 

"Penelope, you could never mess it up," I assured her. As I stood up and made my way out her door, she hollered back at me.

"Oh, honey, please don't say thing we both know you don't mean." I chuckled. Guess when I am upset, even she is able to pick up on it. 

Hours past, and sure enough, between the two of us, Garcia and I were able to narrow down where the kids had been held. Emily called once again to thank me for coming in on one of my mandatory days off. I gave Garcia a hug before making my way back home for the night. 

After I was done with all my papers, and ready for class in the morning, I decided to take out the paper with Charlie's questions on it. I skimmed over them again. Only a handful were a little more personal than the others. I folded the paper up with a sticky note on it, telling her that yes, I would agree to be her 'project person.' I stuck it in her paper, then made my way to my bed for the night, already looking forward to tomorrow. 

*charlotte*

Tuesday night came. I took pretty much every break I had at the Bookmark to finish those papers. I was still unsure if I graded them correctly. Sure, I knew how to edit and criticize, but grading was different. I was pretty sure Dr. Reid would look them over first before finalizing those grades. Then, there was Evan. I agreed to spare a couple hours tonight so he could ask me a couple questions. He chose to ask me them in order, so I answered the first two. 

1\. If you could live in a book, TV show, or movie, what would it be?

"Easy. TV show," I said. His face frowned a little. 

"Which one?" he asked. I thought for a minute. I guess it couldn't hurt to elaborate on this one. 

"Bones." 

"Figures. Got a thing for uhh, whatshisname, David Boreanaz?" I was shocked. 

"You watch Bones? Really? Got a thing for Angela?" I couldn't remember the actresses name to save my life. He just looked at me funny. 

"No. And I'm surprised you didn't assume it'd be Bones, herself. But, no. I actually like the Daisy character." Huh. Interesting. But, I could see it. I nodded. 

"Sorry, I'll stop asking the questions. Ask me the next one, please." 

2\. If you could bring back one musician from the dead, who would it be and why?

That one took some deeper thought. The majority of my favorites were actually still alive. Then, out of nowhere, two came to mind. 

"It's a tie between Janis Joplin and Amy Winehouse." Again, Evan's face looked completely gobsmacked. 

"I think I can see Joplin, but Winehouse? Why?"

"I don't know, they were both young, and they're voices were pretty unique during their times. I hope my poetry can be like that, one day, you know?" 

He seemed to. He gave a gentle nod and finished his hot chocolate. 

"Thanks for being nice, Charlie. I'm glad we're friends," he smiled. Me too. I was about to agree with him, but he spoke again. "And, as your friend, would you tell me if you wanted to sleep with your Criminology professor, honestly?" Ouch. 

"Evan, I told you. I asked him to be my project person because he is highly intelligent for someone his age." I bit my lip and let out a sigh. "But, friend to friend, the answer to your question is yes. And by yes, I mean we've already hooked up...once." His face fell. I quickly picked it back up with my next words. "No, no, it was before I found out he was my professor, I swear. We kept bumping into each other a lot last year. And then, we found ourselves at the same New Years party. We kissed at midnight. Then I woke up in his bed. Tried to forget about it, but then I saw him in class. That's it." He looked puzzled for a moment. Like the wheels were turning, but weren't quite hitting the pavement. Then his face fell again. He looked a little angry. 

"Charlie, he-he didn't rape you, did he?" Now, my face fell. And I got mad. 

"No, Evan. Trust me, the feeling was mutual. Dr. Reid was nothing but a fucking gentleman," I assured him. "Now, as my friend, please don't talk to me about him ever again. Clear?" He gulped, then nodded. I shot him a look that hopefully said 'please leave me alone now.' He got it. I checked my phone for the time. 9:02 p.m. A bad idea ran up and down my spine. A terrible idea. I raced home and before I knew it, I had packed an overnight bag, including everything I needed for classes the next morning. I surprised myself when I had found Dr. Reid's apartment mostly from memory. I found myself getting out of my car, carrying my bag and backpack on my shoulders. Now, I was in front of his door. I hoped it was his door. I was beginning to lose my nerve. Why was I here? I told him, I told myself that I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, or a relationship. But, I did admit to Evan of all people, that our attraction was mutual. And suddenly, I needed that again. I needed to feel what I felt on New Year's. I was now craving it. 

I knocked frantically on his door. If he was asleep, I prayed to God he would wake the fuck up. After roughly twenty seconds of my knocking, I heard him unlock it and crack it open, barely. He looked pissed. He clearly had bed hair and he was only wearing pajama bottoms. For a moment, I was at a loss for words. For anything, really. 

"What are you doing here?" he growled. That voice. The same voice I remember telling me he didn't normally do this kinda thing. Well, frankly neither did I, but here I am. I gathered that he was looking for an explanation before either letting me in, or worse, shutting the door in my face. I went with honesty, cause quite frankly I needed him. I wanted him. Now. 

"Spencer....forget what I said earlier...I want you." I knew I sounded desperate now. Like an addict hoping for their next fix. Who am I? I hated myself in that moment. I have never felt this way before. How does he do it? How the hell does this man make me feel the way I feel? Without realizing it, I noticed he had shut the door. Shit. Fuck. 

There went my chance. I could only imagine him giving my T.A. position to someone else. Someone who wan't waking him up at 10:30 at night to pretty much have sex with him. I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. After what felt like eternity, I made my way towards the stairs and back to my car. Just before I opened the main door that led outside, I heard a door inside crack open with footsteps coming toward me. I slowly turned around. It was him. Spencer. A new waive of guilt him me. "Look, uhh-Dr. Reid, please, just forget what happened here. Please? I really want that T.A. job. Please, please. Gosh, look at me. I'm acting like a love struck teenager. I can't believe this. I'm 32 years old and I'm having a meltdown. Great." I only noticed then that I stopped talking to him and was muttering to myself. He still stood there. "Again, so sorry for waking you up, I'm just going to uhh- go home and I'll uhh-see you in class tomorrow. Papers are done, don't worry." I turned around to leave, for real this time, but he spoke up, stopping me in my tracks. 

"Are you drunk, Charlie?" Oh, god. If I was, this would have been way worse. 

"No, umm, I'm not. But after uhh-that, I want to be." I only then noticed that he was still shirtless. I looked him up and down, and subconsciously licked my lips. My eyes trailed up his torso until I met his eyes. Him licking his lips didn't go unnoticed by me, either. I wanted to move. I wanted to run back to my car and hope that enough wine would help me forget my actions tonight. 

"Did-did you mean it?" he asked. I couldn't talk. Every thought I had was caught in my throat, burning. I nodded. He was now inches away from me. One more look in his eyes and I knew I was done for. As if he could hear my thoughts, he touched noses with me, causing me to involuntarily look at him. That was it. I was so done for. 

His lips crashed into mine. I about bursted right there. Without thinking I jumped so that my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands held me in place and he walked us back up the stairs and into his apartment with ease. Luckily, I was still holding onto my bags, but dropped them by the door once we were safely inside. 

I orgasmed five times. 

Just before allowing myself to fall asleep in his arms, I let my mind wander to what it would be like to have Spencer for a boyfriend. Just as quickly as the thought came, so did sleep.


	9. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is beginning to realize he's slowly falling for Charlotte. She's definitely into him, but could she see herself actually dating him?

"War: Easy to begin, but very hard to stop." - H. L. Mencken

*charlotte*

beep! beep!

Without thinking, I raise my arm to the nightstand my phone is sitting on and turn off my alarm. My eyes are still closed. In my head, I'm trying to recall the last 12 hours. Oh, yeah, right. Evan. Confession. Spencer. Sex. Morning. Now. It all hit me. And I wasn't even drunk. Or tipsy. What the fuck? I curse myself some more, but then I feel a strange, yet eerily comforting warmth from behind me. "Good morning," a sexy voice murmured against my ear. His arm pulling me snug against him. A ridiculous smile spreads across my lips as I realize that he's spooning me. 

Without trying to ruin this lovely moment between us, I had to ask him. "Last night really happened, right?" I winced a little, unsure of his reaction. I closed my eyes even tighter just as his hand tugged on my shoulder, begging me to face him. I did. 

"Yeah, it did," his voice squeaked, almost like he no longer trusted himself. I opened my eyes for the first time since waking up. I melted. Spencer was simply staring at me with puppy dog eyes. A frown smoldered his face. I wanted his smile back. 

"Good, just checking," I giggled. His eyes and smile widened in response. I knew all too soon, that we would have to sort this out. Figured why not now? "Ummm, Spencer?" I questioned. I decided that if he didn't want to breech the elephant in the room now, then I would ignore it as well. I looked back up at him. He appeared deep in thought, probably having a similar internal battle as I had. I wonder in his head, which one was winning. 

"We got a couple hours, Charlie," he whispered. It wasn't an answer. A glint in his eyes told me what I wanted to hear. He leaned towards me and kissed me. Without thinking, I stuck my tongue out to meet his, deepening our kiss in the process. A devious thought crossed my mind. I thought What the hell? I began spreading softer kisses down his jawline, then collarbone. I felt him stiffen a little as I passed his nipples. "Babe, what are you doing?" God, for someone who could sound so innocent at the drop of a hat, and yet, sexier as hell, damn. I paused my actions and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"I want to suck you off, unless you have a different idea?" I spoke as nonchalantly as possible. I could feel the heat on my cheeks burn, turning my gaze back to his chest. I didn't dare care to wait for him to say no, so I continued peppering a line to his navel then past it. As I slid down further, I felt his hand grab a good chunk of my hair. I let out an involuntary moan as his action. My hands found his member already hard and anticipating what I'll do next. I applied a small squeeze as I wrapped one hand entirely around him. 

"God, Charlie," he groaned, tugging my hair even more so than before. I felt myself getting turned on simply by the noises this man makes. Damn. This has never happened to me while giving head before. Normally, I am able to remain composed so that the guy never feels bad for not getting me off after. With Spencer, well, this was going to leave me extremely frustrated while having to endure his lecture. 

I stuck out my tongue, deciding to raise my eyes to his, locking them on him as I swipe it entirely around his dick. I tease him just a bit more before engulfing him entirely within my mouth. My hand still around him, pumping him and maneuvering him like a joystick. His eyes darkened even more, tilting his head back as my name rolls of his lips. 

"Fuucckkk Charlie!," he growls. I pick up and alternate my speed both with my mouth and hand. A second thought enters my mind. I used my free hand on his chest to tweak and play with his nipples. Normally, I opt to play with the man's balls, but with Spencer, I felt more adventurous for some strange reason. His grip on me tightened again, and I increased my speed on last time. 

Here is where I surprised not only Spencer, but myself. As he hit his high, I tasted his cum as it pooled inside my mouth. In the past, I learned that I wasn't one for swallowing, so I would always pop them out before they'd spray the bed sheets. Spencer, though, tasted of sweet celery, unlike the bitter sauce previous partners had. I swallowed discreetly without even making a face. I popped him off and grabbed a corner of the sheet to wipe my mouth off of any residue. 

I felt myself getting wetter as I was going down on him. I tried to hide my inevitable frustrations by asking him if I could shower quick as we both now only had an hour or so to get ready and head to campus. He shot me an odd look, then grabbed my hands and pulled me back on top of him. "Want some help, Charlie?" he smirked. I wanted it, oh god, I wanted him so bad. I about kicked myself for what came out my mouth next. 

"I-I'm fine, really, Spencer, we should be getting ready for class," I mumbled. I broke contact and darted for his bathroom. As I closed the door behind me, I made a mental note to not lock it. I stepped in his shower minutes later, letting the hot water run over me. While in the middle of washing my hair, I heard the door open and shut. 

"Mind if I join you? It will save on water," his velvet voice whispered directly in my ear. Before I could even process how he suddenly appeared next to me, his hand found my clit and two fingers shoved their way up every nerve I had. 

"Oh god, Spencer!" I moaned. I was both cursing him for not listening to me and also cursing myself for enjoying the fact that I didn't have to get myself off on my own. Shower sex never appealed to me before. I tried it out once, but it was small and cramped and not at all comfortable. Luckily, Spencer's shower was roomy and his floor had non-stick tabs. Thank god. Together, we managed to not only orgasm twice each, but wash ourselves up and were out and getting dressed within 45 minutes. 

"There's not enough time to make breakfast, but I'm pretty sure I have some Pop-Tarts in the cupboard," Spencer said. 

"Thanks, normally I usually skip breakfast," I replied. 

He made a face. "Isn't it supposed to be the most important meal of the day?" 

My turn to make a face. "Band student. I'll explain later," I grinned. 

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled. 

Once dressed and ready to exit his apartment, we both walked down to where I had parked. 

"I'll uhh see you in class," he said. He began walking away, and I noticed the bus stop just down his street. 

"Spencer! I'm cool to give you a ride, you know," I hollered at him. He turned around and shrugged his shoulders, but starting walking back towards me. He sat in my passenger side. 

"Thanks," he said. Once we were just five minutes away from campus, he spoke up again. "Charlie, are you free during lunch time? We can go over those questions of yours and also, um, talk about us?" he stammered. I kept my eyes on the road, but I answered him as honestly as I could. 

"I have my poetry studio class until 1:00 p.m. Meet me at the Bean at 1:30?" I asked. 

"Looking forward to it." 

*spencer*

I haven't felt this good since New Year's. Last night, after getting home from being stuck at HQ most of the day, I was only anticipating a quiet night in before class in the morning. Of all the people to knock on my door late at night, Charlie was last on that list. As much as my heart feels that this is right, my brain is still cursing me with all the logical reasons. She is your student. Your T.A. Wait...she did say she was 32 years old. Damn. I'm only 3 years older. Strangely, I didn't feel as wrong about what I found myself doing next. 

As if last night wasn't enough, Charlie surprised me by giving me a blowjob this morning. And it was a damn good one at that. She knew exactly what she was doing and it kinda scared me. My brain began wishing to get to know her, outside the bedroom and the classroom. I couldn't help myself. 

I was taken aback when she mentioned she normally doesn't eat breakfast. Why would someone not eat on purpose? I didn't get it when she said 'Band student.' I figured she'll tell me later at our lunch date. I hope it's a date. 

Teaching class was agonizingly slow this morning. I barely made it there on time, coffee in hand, darker than normal circles under my eyes. I blame Charlie. She somehow has this strange magnetic pull on me. I can't explain it, and I'm starting to wonder if I ever want to. 

As the busy bodies shuffle their way out the doors, I glance up to see if Charlie was going to stick around a little. She caught my stare, and walked over to my desk. "Sorry, almost forgot, Dr. Reid, here are those papers you wanted," she smirked as she handed me the vanilla folder. I held out my hand for it, careful not to touch hers. I no longer trusted myself around her at this point. Lunch hour can't come fast enough. 

It's now ten minutes till 1:00 p.m. Charlie is due to walk inside now any minute. As I sit down at a booth, I take out my copy of a collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems. The same one I had grabbed from the Bookmark last year. As I skimmed through the pages, I started hearing chatter coming from a group of girls a few booths down. I sighed. Boy, am I glad Charlie is past that age. Still irks me that most of those girls are in my class to ogle at me instead of audit the class like they're supposed to. 

"Char! Fancy you being here, come, join us!" called a voice I didn't recognize. 

As the bells at the door finished ringing, I caught sight of her. Just as I thought she was making her way to my booth, she stopped short, where the group of girls were. I tried my best to eavesdrop, hoping they remained relatively loud enough for my ears to listen. 

"Midge! Aren't you working now?" Charlie looked confused. 

"Nah, Scotty hired some new kid, he's learning the ropes now, so, I got the day off," Charlie's friend gleamed. 

"Hey, as much as I'd love to talk girl talk with you, I kinda got a date," Charlie said. So, she does think this is date. 

"With that weird guy from New Year's?" her friend questioned. I'm guessing she hasn't mentioned that she's taken my class. 

"Um, yeah. And for the record, Midge, I like weird," she smiled. 

"Whatever, Char," her friend mused before returning to her table of friends. Charlie finished walking over to my booth then gingerly sat down across from me. Her expression read as if she were guilty of something. 

"Glad to know you feel this is a date," I smiled. She blushed. 

"Yeah, about that," she whispered. "Contrary to my previous statement from earlier, I can't seem to get you out of my head. However, I still stand firm on not wanting a boyfriend....right now." Ouch. I no longer considered this a date. Sensing she must have picked up on that, she continued, "Spencer, I do like you. More than I think even I realize. I just don't want to get in any unnecessary trouble. You know? So, here's what I'd like to do. Spring Break is coming up soon. I have a birthday that week. I'd like to get to know you. If by the end of that week, we both want to continue this, then I want to date you...on the weekends, until classes are done. That sound like something you're interested in?" Now, she had a look of slight panic drawn across her features. I didn't take long to respond. 

"Charlie, I do want to get to know you, as well. What did you have in mind for Spring Break?" I asked. Being that she's also in her 30's, I couldn't imagine she'd be one of those Spring Breaker girls down at the beaches. 

"To be honest, I planned on having some much needed quiet time inside," she mused. "But, I would gladly trade that idea for time with you." 

Thank god. Quickly, I remembered that Spring Break fell on a week that was already part of my 30 days mandatory leave from the BAU. To ensure it stays that way, I make myself a mental note to text Garcia about additionally helping on cases between now and then. 

"Glad to hear it, I was afraid for a moment there," I chuckled. She quickly joined in laughter. 

"Really? You must remember me telling you I'm 32, right?" she giggled. 

"Yeah, I do, so that means you turn 33 soon," I mused. 

"Yes, it does," she nodded. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," I squeaked. I reached for my messenger bag to pull out the paper with her questions on it. "I meant to hand this to you in class. But, that was before last night-"

"and this morning, huh?" she chimed in. I laughed. 

"Yeah, this morning too," I smiled once more. God, I love her laugh. "I read them over the other night and, if its okay with you, I have a couple I'd like to answer now." 

"Sure, just let me grab a pen and paper," she sighed. I smirked at how she wasn't quick to power her laptop I know is in her backpack. "Okay, ready." 

"Alright, I can answer #7 and #21 for you," I spoke. 

7\. If you could have one superpower, what would it be and how would you use it?

I had thought long about this one. I always wanted to answer as truthfully as possible to that Charlie can get to know me better. "I would choose invisibility. I honestly would mainly use it to hide myself away from people and situations I would rather ignore, or worse, feel like I was being ignored." Her once bright smile now frowned. 

"Spencer, I-I don't know what to say, um, I wish I could take that feeling away." she choked. Her eyes began to well up slightly. "I hope you never feel you want to use your superpower around me," she half-smiled. 

"No, I don't, thank you," I whispered. 

21\. Would you rather be a Jack of all trades or a Master of one?

I couldn't help but laugh at this one, hoping she'll get a kick out of my answer as well. "For number 21, I whole heartily believe myself to be a Master of most trades. Would you agree?" I couldn't keep the smirk growing within me from displaying across my lips. I think I even licked them out of habit. She moaned. Barely above a whisper, but I sure as hell heard it. 

"Um, y-yeah, at least at a few things, guess I'll have to wait until Spring Break to know for sure if you're lying or not," she gleamed. 

The rest of our 'date' went on as normal. Before getting ready to leave, I stopped her. 

"Look, Charlie-

"Please, Spencer, call me Charlotte," she asked. "My friends call me Charlie, and well, I don't think friends is a label that suits what we have, do you?" I simply shook my head. 

"Okay, Charlotte, can I have your phone number? Pretty sure texting wouldn't get either one of us in trouble." I sounded hopeful.

"Sure, give me your phone." I handed it to her and she tossed me hers. 

Once we both had our own phones back, we were walking our way out of the Bean. So many weird feelings rushed through me. I didn't want it to end. Just as I was about to wave her goodbye, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back quickly, knowing not to deepen it, as much as I wanted to. 

"I'll text you. Later, Doctor," she smirked. 

I watched her skip down the street towards her car. It was only then, that it hit me to rush the other way and make sure I didn't miss the bus again.


	10. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wants to get closer to Spencer. Spencer wants to get closer to Charlotte.   
> The problem? Evan also wants to get close to Charlotte.

Falling in love, romance, matters of the heart – when you fall in love, on some biochemical level you know there is a chance it won't work out. It's ingrained in us that if you take such an enormous risk on someone with your heart that it might not pay off. I gamble all my chips and I might actually lose everything.

—Rachael Taylor

*charlotte*

It's now two days until Spring Break. I have somehow managed to keep up with all my classes, especially Criminology and my Poetry Studio class. Thankfully, Dr. Price is postponing our person projects to be due when we come back from break. Surprisingly, Spence-Dr. Reid hasn't texted me all that much since we exchanged numbers. Yesterday, during his lecture, he kept strangely eyeing me. It wasn't until halfway through that I absent-mindedly ran my fingers along the underside of my desk. The same desk I sit in during every single one of his classes.

There was a note taped underneath.

Charlotte,

Sorry for not texting you. I rarely text people outside of work. It's weird. I prefer to write letters. I am looking forward to next week. I actually want to talk with you about that. While I am "on vacation" from my job at the BAU, I have been invited to guest lecture out of town in Virginia Beach. I was hoping maybe you'd want to come with me. I'd only be giving two lectures, one at the beginning of the week and one at the end. Please let me know.

~Spencer

I was shocked. I really had just planned on spending a few hours a day with him. Luckily, I had no shifts to work after tomorrow until Monday. Somehow, in saying yes, I feel I am also saying yes to being his girlfriend. Weird. Would that be so wrong? I mentally paced over and over in my head. Next thing I know, bodies are shuffling out of their seats and out the door. Shit. I start to slowly put my books back in my bag, stuffing his letter inside as well. I lifted my head up to catch his eye. Two of the blondes are at his desk. The same two who truly thought they had a chance at being his T.A. Pffft. I carefully inched towards them, not wanting to approach until their conversation hit a stopping point.

"...sure we can't come in for help during your office hours, Dr. Reid?" one asked. Brittani. I saw his throat bob as his eyes and face went white.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "Brittani, is it? You both are welcome during office hours, as long as your questions pertain to this class."

They both giggled. I wanted to kill them. "Are you going to be in over break?" Ashlee.

"Afraid not. I'm actually lecturing out of town at a small college," he replied. Then, Ashlee place a hand over his.

"That's a shame. Sounds boring," she said. He coughed.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have a date with my girlfriend." My mouth dropped. Theirs did, too.

Ashlee and Brittani just walked off towards the doors. I'm pretty sure I overheard them snitch at each other something along the lines of "....I thought you said he was single!" and "...no way he actually has a girlfriend, probably a boring wife!" Damn. I never understood girls like them. Never will, for that matter.

I finished making my way to his desk. He was sitting in his chair, bent over, hands deep in one of his desk drawers. I decided to make my presence known. "Girlfriend? Huh? Does she know you're leaving very forward letters to one of your students underneath their desk?" Just as he must have heard me speak, he shot up from his position, accidentally slamming one of his fingers in the drawer.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "Sounds to me like she does," he answered, still nursing his injured finger.

"Hey, want me to kiss it, make it better?" my mouth spoke without my brain telling it to. He gave me an odd look of utter confusion. "Uhh, sorry, my nephews ask me all the time, it seems to instantly make them feel better, which also makes me feel better," I rambled. He looked up at me with strong puppy eyes and lifted his hurt finger closer to my mouth. I took his hand in mine and bent a little to give it a kiss. "Feel better?" I ask again. He nodded.

Just as I was about to tell him my answer to his letter, his face attacks mine, roughly. I give in all too quickly. His lips, his breath tastes of sweet coffee. His tongue dominates mine in seconds and my hands find themselves trapped within his tangled mop of hair. After what feels like eternity, he pulls back, resting his forehead against my own. I concentrate on my breathing, trying to regulate it, desperately.

"...can I take that as a 'yes' to my letter?" he asks, breathlessly. I still couldn't talk let alone form words. I nodded. Maybe a touch too eagerly. He started to laugh. "Good. I was getting worried you weren't going to notice it taped underneath your desk." Well, Genius, if I had known I would have, I thought. Digging into my bag to pull out my phone, I waived it a him.

"See this? It's called a cell phone. And it allows people like us to text each other." my lips dripping the heavy sarcasm I intended. He just laughed some more. "Hey, I gotta head out to my poetry class, but umm, when are you-we leaving to go to Virginia Beach?"

"Saturday. Don't worry, it's only a three hour drive." he said.

"Good. My place tomorrow night?" I gave him a wink as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I decided not to wait for his answer because, one: I was going to be late to class and two: he should get the hint by now and learn to text me. Sure enough, just before my poetry class started, my phone buzzed.

Spencer📱: Yes. 

*spencer*

I spoke my answer to her, but she was long gone. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to answer her in a text. So I did. Thankfully, I have no more classes to teach until the end of Spring Break. Friday night can't come fast enough. As I'm about finished filing all my papers and files into my satchel for the week, my phone buzzes.

Garcia📱: Hey, Reid? Can you come help me with the geographical profile? Again?

I laughed a little. Sure, Garcia can track you down by simply knowing your eye color, but for the life of her, she can't seem to pin-point a geographical profile to saver her life. I guess we all have our talents.

Spencer📱: Yeah, class just finished. I'll be over.

I shoved it in my pants pocket, that way I'll know when Charlotte will text me next. I managed to make it to Garcia's bat cave in record time. I even brought her a warm doughnut and her favorite iced coffee to boot. As I handed it to her, she gave me a look.

"Reid, ya know I love you, but what's with the free goodies?" she asked. I blushed. Of all the people on our team, Garcia is definitely the one I tend to go to, aside from J.J. about....erm...women. And, I vaguely remember her meeting Charlotte back on New Year's.

"You remember that girl from New Year's?" I asked coyly. If she had forgotten, then maybe I would just drop it. Maybe. A gasp left her mouth before she covered it with her hand.

"No way! Are you two dating?" she shrieked. I chuckled.

"Not exactly. She's actually a student in my Criminology class," I said. Now, Garcia made a face I couldn't quite distinguish.

"Spencer Reid, are you having sexual relations with a college girl?!" she screamed. Just before I could react and explain further she continued talking. "You lied. She did go home with you that night. Dude, what a way to start off the new year!" she finished as she lightly slapped the middle of my back.

"Garcia, there's more...Can I please explain? I need your advice." I continued. She nodded, telling me silently that, hopefully, she'd remain that way until I was done. "Thank you. Now, I didn't know who she was exactly back on New Year's, she, um, was just someone I had seen around. But, since then I can't seem to get her out. She told me she wasn't looking for any kind of relationship, but then, a while after that, she surprised me at home and pretty much jumped me. And now, I actually invited her to accompany me out of town for that lecture that Emily set up, and she said yes." I let out breath and patiently waited for Garcia to absorb all that I just told her. She twirled her pen around a few times, then her eyes darted at me in slight confusion.

"Okay, how old is she?" she asked.

"32. She'll actually turn 33 over the break." I stated. Garcia looked a bit shocked.

"And she's still in college?"

"Actually, she's a grad student. Took my class because she wanted a different subject to write about, she told me."

"Cool, hey, Spencer, when you fins out if you and her are a thing, can I be the first to meet her? I mean, properly?" she pleads.

"Yes, Penelope. I think she kinda liked you already," I laughed.

"Okay, so what exactly was the advice you wanted?"

That was a long-winded question. I really just wanted to ask her if there was anything I could or should do to convince Charlotte to give me a shot.

"Well, I want to end the break with her and I as a 'thing.'"

"What has she done or said that would makes you think she won't want that too?"

"She says she isn't looking for a relationship. But she acts like she does...I think," I was hoping that didn't come out wrong.

"Not to profile her or anything, but maybe she just had it rough with whoever she was with last. Unfortunately, Spencer, as good as you are, maybe she thinks those eternal scars haven't healed yet, you know?"

I did know. Too well, in fact. Maybe that's it.

"Garcia, do you think it would help if I talked to Charlotte about....Maeve?" I quipped.

God. I haven't allowed myself to talk about her in years. Garcia turned her chair more towards me and pulled me into one of squeezing love hugs. This was one time I would give in to her. "That's entirely up to you. But, you can't expect or be mad at Charlotte if she chooses not to open up to you," she assured me. I nodded.

"Probably should go work on that geo profile before Emily catches on to us."

"Peace out, Genius, don't forget to give me all your finding before you leave!" 

*charlotte*

It is now almost closing time at the Bookmark. I shot a quick text to Evan, explaining that I'd be out of town for most of Spring Break, and that he should finish asking me as many questions in person as possible and the rest we could text while I'm gone.

Evan📱: hey. my shift ends at 9:00 p.m.   
Would it be too late if I came over?   
I'll bring pizza.

Charlie📱: sure. just getting off now.   
if you want you can crash here.   
I got no more classes to go to.

Evan📱: yeah. me too.   
as long as you're cool.   
see ya soon.   
address?

I texted him my address as I was pulling up. I thought to shoot Spencer a text as well, but figured he was pulling extra hours at his BAU job since he was going out of town for a week. We were going out of town for a week. I let that sink in a bit. We.

I didn't bother to tidy up my apartment for Evan, I'm sure his room at his parents' house looks more of a wreck than this. I grabbed myself some wine and a can of pop for my minor friend. I was on my third glass when my doorbell rang.

"Hey, Evan, come in!" I gestured my hand to welcome into my mess of a place. He nodded and waltzed in with the pizza he had promised.

"I don't know if I told you, but I work at the pizza parlor down the street from here," he said.

"Does that mean I get a free slice when I come in each time?" I didn't mean to flirt, but it was out of my mouth before I could take it back.

"Only if you tip the amount it costs each time," he said without missing a beat. I laughed a bit, hoping he still understood that we would only ever be just friends.

"Hey, so, since I decided last minute to go out of town over break, how bout we just watch a movie or something then I can answer and write down more in the morning?" I stammered.

"Yeah, yeah. Works for me."

We talked during the movie, both of us eventually falling asleep before midnight. I woke up to my phone buzzing around 4:00 a.m. Sure enough, it was Spencer.

Spencer📱: Sorry if I woke you.   
Just wanted to see if you wanted to   
have breakfast with me?

Does he not know what time it is? I decided that since he was obviously awake, better to call him and talk than have novel-length texts exchanged. Luckily, he answered on the first ring.

Spencer📲: Please tell me I didn't wake you.

Charlotte📲: No, well, maybe. It's fine. Um, breakfast sounds   
wonderful, but I can't really kick Evan out just yet.

There's a significant pause on Spencer's end. I quickly rush to elaborate.

Charlotte📲: Evan is the one asking me questions, remember?  
Since I'm going out of town with you,   
I told him he could stay over and ask  
me the rest of the questions before break.   
We should be done by lunch time, I believe.   
How bout breakfast for lunch?

Still a pause, but then he eventually spoke up. 

Spencer📲: Sorry, I kind of forgot who he was.   
Yeah, breakfast for lunch sounds great.   
How bout I pick you up, say around noon?

Charlotte📲: Sure thing, I'll text you the address.   
Have a good morning, Spencer.

Spencer📲: You too, Charlotte.

Ugh. The was he spoke my name just before he hung up. It's making my body feel things it shouldn't when I haven't even had any coffee yet.

Evan remained asleep for another couple hours, only waking up close to 6:30 in the morning. By then, I was on my third cup of coffee and had my (cold) shower (thank you, Spencer) and was dressed in a semi-cute outfit I hoped Spencer would like once he picks me up for our lunch date. I guess our break could start today...

"Good morning," Evan spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Morning," I retorted. Suddenly realizing I was a bit too harsh, I immediately apologized. "Sorry, just I'm not much of a morning person as you can see," I said. He gave a weird look before speaking again.

"Must've had an entire pot of coffee then," he chuckled. Glad he was seeing the lighter side of things. I gestured to a notepad I had on the table. I managed to find time to also answer almost every question on the list except for #13 and #9. Mainly because I couldn't seem to answer them honestly without bringing up Spencer. I didn't want to twist the knife if there was still a knife to twist.

"I have two left to answer for you, but then I got to kick you out, I have a surprise lunch date at noon," I said. He shifted slightly, sliding the pad over to him and reading it over. He eyed the remaining questions I had left.

Over the next three hours, we talked, I answered them honestly, and he even asked for some elaborations on ones I'd answered in pen. We popped a movie to two in and as I was going to put in one more, my phone buzzed.

Spencer: I can't wait any longer.   
On my way now.

Shit. It shouldn't be a big deal if Evan is still here when Spencer shows up. right? He knows how I feel about him and how I feel about Evan. No, it wouldn't be weird, it couldn't.

"Hey, Evan, gonna have to kick you out now, my date is on his way," I said.

He let out a slight whine, but then gathered all his things before meeting at my door. He suddenly looked nervous and it made me instantly regret ever inviting him over in the first place. "Look, I know I have no chance in hell with you, Charlie, but, um...can I ask you something personal?

I gulped. But, I nodded.

"Can I-Would it be okay if I-just, I want to know what it's like to kiss you," he sighed.

Oh, no.

"Evan, I'm your friend, not your practice mate. Look, I have a very single, very cute friend who works with me at the Bookmark. Her name is Midge. Ask her out. Trust me, she'll at least give you a first date. The rest is on you," I explained.

"Thanks, so, no kiss?" he pleaded. His puppy dog eyes were definitely no match for Spencer's.

"Nope, but I'll give you a peck, okay?" I leaned in. As I did so, I faintly heard footsteps making their way up to my floor. Without warning, Evan opened his mouth and shot his tongue against my lips. I shoved him back, using my hands on his chest. Without thinking further, I slapped him across the cheek. No too hard, but enough to make him realize that was not okay.

"Ouch!" he yelped. I just stood there giving him a look, then shaking my head.

"I told you, I'd give you a peck. Do you not know what that means?" I questioned him. Without realizing it, Spencer had witness the entire interaction, well, since the kiss.

"Sorry, just didn't think you'd mind," he spoke quieter, almost to himself.

"Evan, I told you. You are not my type. Now, please, go home. I'll text you later, when I have forgiven you. If I have forgiven you," I scolded. He nodded and rushed past Spencer, shooting him a look he failed to see.

"I promise you I had no idea," I explained to Spencer. He laughed.

"It's okay. I can't entirely blame him, though. Kissing you really is something else," he murmured. I felt my entire body flush. "Oh, here, these are for you," he hands me a bouquet of a variety of flowers. I smiled up at him, instantly.

"Here, let me run back inside and put these in some water," I shouted as I skated back into my apartment. Just as I finished placing them in a vase, I heard Spencer walk inside. I rushed back to meet him and gently pushed him back outside, shutting the door and locking it behind me. "Nope, you promised me breakfast, Doctor, and I am starving," I said as I looked him dead in the eyes. "The second we step foot inside my apartment again, I can't promise you I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

And with that, I descended down the stairs, hearing Spencer speed up to catch me.


	11. Inspired Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Spencer go on their first date. Then, back at her place, Charlie hears Spencer on the phone.

*spencer*

Watching Charlotte kiss someone else was not what I pictured when I made my way up to her apartment. A smile tugged at my lips though, when I saw her smack his jaw slack from the contact. Pretty sure he deserved it. I tried my best to hide my growing jealousy as she made her way out of her apartment in a hurry, shoving me out with her. Was there something she didn't want me to see? My mind had to wander. That is, until she spoke again. 

The second we step foot inside my apartment again, I can't promise you I'll be able to keep my hands to myself. 

I let her words linger inside my brain as we made our way to the restaurant. I figured she'd been here several times before, but it was one of my favorite places where the coffee was better than half good. Sure enough, as we walked inside, Joe, the manager, eyed both of us in confusion. 

"Hi Spencer, Charlie, you folks here...together?" he asked. My eyes drifted down to Charlotte, watching her blush was beginning to become one of my new favorite things. 

"We're dating, yeah. How've you been Joe?" Charlotte asked back. Joe shrugged, then gave a wide smile back at us. 

"Must be fate. Was just telling your friend Midge the other day that I knew someone who'd be perfect for you," he quipped, pointing a finger at me while looking at Charlotte. "Was beginning to think he was going to turn into the next George Clooney!" I didn't get it. 

"Please don't ever compare Spencer to Clooney again," Charlotte said, trying to stifle a laugh. "And, I think he actually did get married. Don't remember. Haven't picked up a magazine in years." She laughs some more. I felt inclined to join her. 

"Alright. Safe to say you both are getting your regular order?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah. Usual V.I.B. for me," spoke Charlotte.   
"I'll have my usual, I think," I said. 

We spoke our orders simultaneously. 

"Good thing you both come here often enough. Surprised you didn't meet here," he scoffed. 

We both looked at each other with stupid smiles on our faces. 

"Exactly how often do you come here?" I boldly asked. She took a sip of her water and rested her elbows on the high table in front of me. 

"At least once every two weeks. There's a VI back home in Nebraska, my family and I would go there weekly for a time years ago," she said. 

Nebraska. That's where she's from? "Where is Nebraska are you from?" 

"Omaha. Well, near there. Parents moved there because my dad was in the Air Force." 

"Did you know that Offutt Air Force Base in the first place Air Force One is meant to fly the President when there is a terrorist attack?" I only half-regret blurting out a fact about where she's from the second my ears hear it leave my mouth. 

She nodded. "Knew that," she laughed. "Have you ever heard that once you get to Offutt, you never get off it?" She was biting her lips, obviously keeping in another laugh as best she could. 

I shook my head. "Off of what?" 

There was the laughter. I think she snorted too. 

"Spencer, it was a joke," she said in between bouts of giggles. "Ever been to Nebraska?" 

"Yes. Once, years ago. We had an unsub out in Lincoln. It was relatively short, so I didn't see much outside the police station or the hotel we were put up in." 

"Well, if this trip of ours goes well, maybe I can take you back home with me," she smiled. 

I found myself wishing for this week to go well. "Maybe." 

Sure enough, our food was ready and brought out to us. Charlotte ordered her usual which apparently consisted of an egg and cheese omelette, 2 sausage links, 2 chocolate chip pancakes, and a strawberry crepe. She also got coffee, and a small vanilla shake. 

Next, the waitress laid out my food. My usual was 2 eggs over-easy, a couple slices of bacon, a small bowl of fresh fruit and a strawberry crepe. I let out a small laugh, noticing we have the same taste in dessert. 

Charlotte reached over and snagged the ketchup bottle from where it had been next to me. I watched in utter horror as she proceeded to squirt ketchup of all things all over her omelette. She only had that and her sausage links on the plate, but still. 

After taking a bite or three of it, she looked up at me, noticing what my face must look like. There was that laugh again. "You've seriously never seen anyone put ketchup on eggs before, have ya?" she joked. I've heard of it, yes, but no, never seen it with my own eyes, especially not someone I've swapped saliva with. 

"If you think you're kissing me with that mouth, you're wrong," I said, half-playfully, half-semi-serious. I'm unsure how she was going to interpret it. Little did I know, I was the one who'd thought wrong. I watched her finish swallowing the last of her eggs and sausage, some ketchup still sitting on her lip as well as in her mouth, I'm sure. We'd been sitting in a half moon booth. Next thing I know, she'd slid herself all the way over to my side in seconds. She raised her one hand straight to the back of my neck, her fingernails carefully tingling that spot. As if I'd lost control, my head dipped towards her. 

The seconds our lips touched, I knew I had flat out lied. She could probably kiss me no matter what condiments she used on her food. I could easily taste the ketchup, egg, and a hint of the coffee she drank. As she pulled away, she kept her eyes on mine as she scootched herself back to her original spot across from me. She dug right into her maple syrup smothered pancakes as if we hadn't been kissing just a second ago. 

I joined her in finishing up my breakfast as well. Not long after, we both were on our dessert. The waitress had come around again, asking to give the check, to take our empty plates back, and to see if we wanted any of their famous Village Inn pies. Normally, I try to come on Wednesdays as that's their "free pie day." Today was Friday. 

"No thank you," I told her. Charlotte let out a small huff, having me think that she, too, must usually grab at least a slice during her visits. "On second thought, how bout two slices to go," I said. 

"Sure thing, honey, what can I get ya?" 

"Just a cherry slice for me, Charlotte?" I asked, looking over at my date. 

"French sil-no, oh, um, pumpkin!" she finished. 

"Coming right up for ya," the waitress said. 

After a minute or so had passed, our pies were in to-go boxes for us, and I just finished paying the check. We got back in my car and I presumed we'd go back to her place. 

"Back to your place, right?" I asked, already en route. 

"Definitely, first thing when we get there, is put those pies in the fridge," she said. 

"Don't you want to eat them when we get back?" I was slightly confused. 

"Hmm...you know, I just might have some Reddi Whip in my fridge, still..." she trailed off. 

Now, I was completely lost. 

"If you want some on your pumpkin, sure, but I never use any on my cherry," I said. 

Just like that, as if I had told a crude joke, Charlotte laughs it up next to me. It took her a good minute or two to compose herself, before she turned to look at me, a serious look across her face. 

"Okay, you really don't hear yourself when you talk much, do you? And, as for the Reddi Whip, no, I wasn't intending it for our pies...." She got quieter and stopped talking. 

Like a light bulb, her previous words flooded my head. Both, to be honest. 

Without saying anything I sped just a little bit faster until I parked outside her apartment complex. The two of us practically raced up the flights of stairs, the bag of pies in her hand. She whipped out her keys, fidgeting with them until she had her door key out among the rest. I let her run to her kitchen to drop off the bag and grab the canister. As I was locking her door behind me, she shook the can at me. "Still pretty full, wanna race to the bedroom?" Before I could even manage a reply she darted down the hall. I wasn't even mad that she set me up. I walked at a slower pace, making sure to follow behind her just enough. Once I saw which room had the bed in it, I slowed down. A minute or two, I was at her door. There she was, sitting on the bed, legs dangling off the edge. I simply smirked at her. 

"You're slower than the turtle." 

*charlotte*

Finally, he made it to my bedroom. I was beginning to think he'd gotten lost. I watched him saunter his way over to me, a look I didn't quite recognize in his eyes. "Remind me again, why you have the whipped cream?" His voice dropped octaves. It was huskier than before, at the restaurant. Practically sent a wave of heat over my entire core. After a second or two, I cleared my throat to answer him. 

"Because, we're in my apartment. In my bedroom. I make the rules this time." I smirked at him. He simply chuckled softly in response. 

"Well, you going to just hold it?" 

"No," I said as I shook the canister a few more times. I broke the cap off and pressed the tip to my lips. I squirted out a pinch of the cream, some in my mouth, some just outside my lips. "Do I have something on my mouth?" I try to sound as innocent as possible, looking at him like I had no clue I just did that. He laughed. God, that laugh. 

"You do, here, let me help you," he said as he inched closer to me. He pressed those insatious lips carefully against mine, ghosting them, then licking me clean of the whipped cream. I dolloped a few more strategic spots over my body, Spencer cleaning it up after. 

An hour later, I quietly tiptoed out of my bedroom, leaving Spencer to sleep. Clearly he must've been awake longer that I had. I grabbed my journal and a pen and headed for the living room. On my makeshift desk, I began to write. 

I feel the intensity behind your eyes,  
burning of more than shots of whiskey.   
I bumped into your invisible shield.   
Slowly, I can see the puzzle pieces  
of you coming together. 

I lifted my head up from the page to see that I had my Netflix up and running. I put my journal down and thumbed through my ever-growing list. I landed on the new cartoon version of Carmen Santiago, which was an old classic favorite of mine from my childhood. 

After a few episodes in, I saw my phone light up. 

Evan📱: hey. still mad at me?

I was. I read somewhere that men don't fully mature until age 38, so I guess I could cut him a little slack. But he hadn't left himself much breathing room with me. The ice beneath his feet was thin and still melting. 

Charlie📱: yes. but i'm still your friend. 

I closed my phone and tossed it on the cushion as I got up to get a drink. I still wanted to wallow some more. By now, it'd been almost three hours since Spencer fell asleep. I grabbed a bottle of Rose beer from the fridge, took a swig and sat it down on the coffee table. I threw on my robe-like throw and made my way back to the bedroom. As I got closer, I heard his voice just barely above a whisper. 

"...am I? She even told me before she doesn't want us to be anything..." I heard Spencer say. Is he talking about me? "...but then she just shows up at my place and...I just, I don't know what I'm doing, Morgan." Morgan? He can't really be talking to a different girl, could he? Even though it's my bedroom, I knock softly, hoping he'd assume I felt he as still asleep. "Dude, let me call you back." Okay. Not a girl. Good to know. 

"You're awake," I say, trying to not sound like I was eavesdropping. He was still sitting in the bed, the comforter covering him from the waist down. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

"Y-yeah, I did. Didn't even realize I needed one," he stuttered. "Um, have you been awake this whole time?" I nodded. 

"Did some writing, but then I got sucked in to a show on Netflix and before I knew it, I was a few episodes in." 

"Cool, your poetry's beautiful. I hope you are able to write more on our trip." 

Hold. The. Phone. 

"Spencer, I've never shown you my poetry." I glared at him. He immediately shook his head down, and I can only imagine the puppy dog eyes and guilty look he's gonna give me in 3..2..1..

"I may have overheard you at the tables near the Student Center one day at the beginning of the semester," he pleaded. There. What did I tell you. Puppy dog eyes. Damn. 

"I take it, you remembered what I said?" I tried not to sound offended. My poetry was very personal and special to me. It was actually a gift that those closest to me rarely read anything I'd written. 

"You said, 'like moth to their flames, your force field guides me down a path I'm not sure I want. Moths burn on contact, then die. For if I am truly destined to go down your path, surely we'll light the universe on fire rather than burnout after one touch.'" 

Wow. I remembered that day. It was not long after I had woken up from his bed. After many hours later and wine and jotting random thoughts in my journal, I had come to the realization that I couldn't not write about him. Something about him was different. Still can't put my finger on it. And now, he's just staring. 

"Yeah, yup, um, I actually wrote that a day or so after New Year's...." I trailed off. The look in his eyes told me he'd been hit by the same wave that'd hit me. 

"You wrote that about me?" He looked dumbfounded. Like he couldn't wrap his head around it. I shook my head in strong disbelief. 

"Spencer, I'm pretty sure by now, I've made whatever feelings I have for you, painfully obvious." 

"What? Yeah, no, I know, but...you said that poem was just days after..." 

"What can I say, there's just something about you..." 

We both just remained in the silence for a moment. 

Next thing I know, it had gotten late. Still in the bed, we both assumed our sleeping positions. After a few minutes, I felt Spencer shift in the bed and drag me to him with his whole arm. "I hope this is okay," he whispered. I hoped he understood my silent answer as I hummed and scooted just a little more closer, then I grabbed his free hand and fed my fingers thru his and held them to my heart. 

For the first time, I am actually looking forward to Spring Break.


	12. Three Hour Drive to Virginia Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Spencer go on their Spring Break to Virginia Beach. The car ride there is quite interesting...

*charlotte*

Saturday. Today, now is Saturday. Thank god Spencer was set to drive. After the night we had, there was no way I'd believe I would be capable to even act wide enough awake to mimic a normal person. I managed to keep my eyes closed, not wanting to even look at the clock yet. As I shift backwards on the bed, I suddenly stiffened. Spencer's not behind me anymore. I slowly open my tired eyes. I leaned back, over my shoulder, and sure enough, he's gone. I turned back over and grabbed my phone off my nightstand. Thank god there was an unopened text from him about two hours ago.

Spencer📱: Good morning, Charlotte. I ran back home to back my bag. Should be back at your place before you wake up. If I'm not, I'm sorry. I made some coffee and I'm pretty sure you have waffles in your freezer. And we have those pies. Should leave here around 1:00.

I glanced at the time on my phone. 10:47 a.m. Damn. Luckily, I had started packing a little this week, but I held off, hoping that Spencer would tell me exactly what our week looked like. I scrambled off my bed, walking straight to my closet to throw on my sleep shirt. I wanted to pack first, then shower. I tossed my suitcase on the bed, then ran my eyes back and for th around my clothes that were hanging. I managed to pick a few and folded them inside the suitcase, just as was hearing my front door open and shut. Spencer.

I heard his footsteps getting louder as I tossed one more outfit on the bed. "Morning. I sure hope you don't plan to leave without waking me up anymore this week..." I smirked at him, hoping he catches my slightly serious tone. His eyes briefly trailed down to his feet before glancing back over at my clothes on the bed.

"Why am I not surprised that you're not packed yet?" He asked, almost rhetorical, though he looked at me as though waiting for an answer.

"You shouldn't be. I am notorious for waiting until the last minute. It's in my genes," I laughed. This, I felt was true. My dad is best known for being late, waiting until the last possible second for anything and everything, and burning toast. Spencer gave me an odd look, almost like his was in total disbelief.

"It's true. Ask my dad when you meet him. He'll also tell you flat out that I'm a heavy sleeper and that if you want your face to remain pretty, best not disturb my slumber. Ever." He choked a little in his laugh, and I couldn't help but join him.

"With that in mind, I'm positive now that letting you sleep was my best option," he smirked.

"As long as I sleep past five straight hours, I promise you my bark will be worse than my bite. Less than five hours? Then, my bite is much worse." I was pretty much done with my outfit choices, moving on to underwear and sleepwear.

Truth be told, I have zero lingerie items. Never understood why women or men spend a ridiculous amount of money on a flimsy piece of barely there clothing just to have the fine material ripped off. Clearly noting that Spencer hasn't seemed to care about that up to this point, I erase the thought from my mind.

"Charlotte, can I ask you something?" Spencer look a little petrified and I had to wonder if something came up that would have to put a pin in our Spring Break plans. I gulped, loudly.

"Yea-yeah, sure, um, what is it?" I mumbled. He placed his hands on my shoulders and they felt warm and comforting. Still, I tensed up ever so much, and he seemed to have picked up the uncontrollable reactions I didn't mean to put down.

"Well, I know we're kinda past it, but, um, you've never mentioned needing me to wear a condom, and I-" he paused himself. Practically went mute.

He's right. I never did. I quickly explained to him why. "Oh, um, no. See, I have an implant. It's stuck in my arm. I was terrible at swallowing pills so I was one of the trials when they first came out with these," I raised my right arm and pointed to the scarred incision. "They cut me and stuck it in. Each one lasts 3 years. Have never had an issue with it. And, truth be told, sex with condoms just felt so weird to me. Just, weird."

He thought for a moment. "You don't account the chance you might get pregnant?" his face had worry written all over it. Yes, I considered it. But, I was pretty sure I knew something he didn't.

"Spencer, I use an app. It tells me when my 'special window' is and I just always make it a point to not have sex during that window. Well, at least not straight up intercourse." I chuckled. He looked bewildered.

"Special window?" he questioned. And here, I thought he was supposed to be a genius or something.

"Yes. Based on my cycle, each month there is roughly a week in which I have a higher chance of getting pregnant. Positive my birth control works though, so I see no worries about it. Usually I skip a month or two, totally normal. Does that answer all your questions?" I asked him.

"Not all," he huffed. "What did you mean by 'Band student?'" He used air quotes around the term. Yeah. Forgot I mentioned that to him the other day.

"Since junior high, I played the clarinet. I was in the marching band. Practice began at 6:00 a.m. every weekday morning. I would barely ever fall asleep before 2:00 a.m. and I didn't care to taste my breakfast of choice on my reeds." I made a face at that. He laughed. "I also never dieted really, but I ate a crap ton of junk food back then. My dentist even once accused me of being bulimic. Just, I can't. I tried once just to see. Anorexia would have been more believable."

"That just kinda sucks. I'm sorry," he apologizes. I shake my head at him.

"Don't be. I've seen different dentists since and I am perfectly comfortable in my body just the way it is. Trust me, that has never been an issue with me." I give him a small smile. "Well, it looks like we have about an hour left, how bout I make us some breakfast, and you can tell me what you have in mind for this week." I gestured toward him.

"Fine by me," he said. 

*spencer*

I followed Charlotte outside her bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. She placed her suitcase by the door, then pranced over to her cabinets. I took a seat at the island, thinking over just how I did want to spend this week together with her. I still felt like I could potentially mess this up. By now, Charlotte had some frozen waffles in the toaster, and some eggs on the stove. "So, anything exciting planned?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"Actually, I haven't planned anything outside my lectures and our hotel accommodations." I spoke, honestly. Normally, I just find myself at a coffee shop, a book store, library, or my hotel room. As I'm listing those off in my mind, I am reminded of the fact that I've already been pretty much to all of those with her already.

"Okay, so where would you go, or what would you do if you were going alone?" she asked. Her tone was strictly curious. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I'm just realizing that everywhere I would go on my own, I could see you enjoying it too." I paused to catch my breath, "Like coffee shops, bookstores, libraries, staying in..." As I was talking, she already had both our plates on the table, ready to eat, and she was now walking towards me.

"So, what you're saying is you have no set itinerary aside from your required lectures, correct?" she spoke softer. I gulped. Great, no voice. I nodded to answer your question. "Good. I am most definitely looking forward to this week, even more so than before. Oh, and uh, you packed yourself some swim trunks, right? I'm assuming the hotel we're staying at has a pool, or at least a hot tub?" Damn. I'm liking where her thoughts are going, but I sadly shake my head at her instead.

"No, sorry. It's a nice, small B&B. But, there are some beaches we could go to. Swimming is not something I tend to do on my own. I don't even own any trunks." I didn't. But I have a feeling I'm going to.

"Haven't been to a beach in years. I bet we can find you some trunks while we're there," she said. I glanced over at the clock on her wall. Crap.

"TIme to go, Charlotte," I pointed to her clock. She nodded as we finished breakfast and headed out of her apartment. I helped her with her suitcase, while she held a bag around her arm. Once inside my car, she pulls out a few cds out of her bag.

"Pick one Spence," she spoke. I glanced over to see what they were. I couldn't quite make out the bands or artists' names so I decided to randomly pick one. She clearly likes any one of them, and which ever one it is, it'll help me learn new things about her, hopefully.

"That one," I pointed to a black one. She nodded her head in approval and popped it into my CD player. The lyrics I heard almost caused me to slam on my brakes in the middle of the road.

Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on  
Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you're holler, come on

"I take it you've never heard this song before, have you?" she gleams. Her smile is so ridiculous, showing off her dimples and everything. As the song continues, she mouths the words as I hear them. Starting to believe that an entire day/night in that hotel room with just her is something I'm looking forward to even more so than the thrilling lectures I want to give. 

*charlotte*

"The band's name is Nickelback. Underrated if you ask me," I said. Spencer just gawked at me. I get it. The first time I'd heard this song, my reaction was pretty much the same. And I was 16 years old back then. I blame my best friend. She taught me just about everything she could in high school. My experiences would never have been the same without her. I just know she's gonna kill me for not telling her about Spencer. The second I tell her, she's probably gonna accuse me of making him up, pulling him out of the TV like some character or some shit like that. It isn't until I feel Spencer's hand on mine that I realize just how inside my head I'd been.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks oh so innocently. I glance over at him and let out a big sigh before deciding to unload my previous thoughts onto him.

"Thinking about how I've managed to keep you a secret from my best friend..." I mused. He looked at me quizzically.

"I thought Midge was your best friend. I've met her," he stated. I chuckled at that.

"I meant my best friend for life, my ride or die," I explained. "Her name is Tory, and she joined the Navy after college. Known her since high school. Now, she's in California. We snapchat and occasionally pass a notebook back and forth, but we don't talk like we used to," I said. He nodded and hummed as if he just knew there was more to the story. He's right, there was. "Alright, without getting into everything, long story short, she pushed me to be more confident, ask guys out that I had crushes on. Sometimes, though, she wasn't always the best friend...once, she and her boyfriend at the time, left me inside a grocery store so they could go to the ball diamond and have sex. I found myself lying to my parents about it later," I chose not to make eye contact until I was done. "I was a little mad when she left, it was like all my confidence left with her. But then, about a decade ago, it was my turn to make a horrible mistake." I stole a quick glance his way, seeing an odd pained look across his face. "I was growing tired of my own high school boyfriend, and, well, Tory was in town visiting. An old friend of hers from high school picked her up from my apartment. He swore he knew me, but I sure as hell didn't know him." I found myself playing with my fingers, trying to rub the sweat off them as much as possible.

"Turns out he was more than just an old friend...they were fuck buddies. I didn't fully understand what that meant, but sure enough, I got it. Anyways, after she flew back to California, her friend started hanging around the complex I lived in. Turns out his mom lived there, too." Small world, I thought. "One night, I was leaving to go play softball with some co-workers. He just took my bag from me, threw it in his truck and expected me to just hop in." I scoffed at the memory. "For some strange ass reason, I got in. Oddly enough, I didn't think anything of it when I asked if he wanted to watch a movie with me. I worked third shift back then and it sucked. Next thing I knew, I'm taking shots and drinking Jungle Juice. That was the night I found out that, given enough alcohol, I am a horny drunk." I laughed at that. Pretty sure I snorted, too. For the first time since I started my story, Spencer spoke up. For a minute, I forgot he was there and driving.

"That sure explains what happened on New Year's..." he sighed. Shit.

"Whoa, hey. I promise you, I have no regrets. Sure, I know I didn't plan for any of this to happen, but, you know what? It did. I never have any luck with planned shit anyways. Always goes bad. One of the reasons I'm very happy to know that I don't have an itinerary to follow on this trip. We can do whatever we want." He seemed to have let out a long-held breath.

"For the record, I don't either." He paused a moment, looked at his watch then back at me. "Only fifteen more minutes until we get there."

I smiled at him as big as I could. "Sweet. Gonna unpause that song, now." I leaned forward and hit the pause button on his stereo. That was quite enough confession for me for one day. I needed to unwind and let myself go.

You're ripping up the dance floor honey

(You naughty women)You shake you're ass around for everyone(You're such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(The way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on you're thumbYou're so much cooler when you never pull it out'Cause you look so much cuter with...

***Note: the song is "Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback.


	13. Hot Tub Talk & Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Spencer settle in their hotel room. They have a heart to heart in the hot tub and enjoy pizza together.

*spencer*

Charlotte and I finally arrived at the Barclay Cottage Bed & Breakfast. Much to Charlotte's joy, we discovered that they had since renovated since my last stay. There was, in fact, a pool and hot tub now. "All the more reason to go get you a suit now," she snickered. Once we checked in and were handed our key cards, we hauled our luggage up to our room. The sun was still out and thankfully, any remnants of snow had dissipated over the last few weeks. I knew Charlotte was going to suggest we go shopping at the nearest store to, at the very least, grab me a pair of swim trunks. I plan to oblige, but only so I can sneak away and grab her something special for her birthday. Which is in five days. 

"Is it too late to run to the store and pick you out some appropriate swimwear?" she asks, cheekily. I knew it. 

"No. But only if you allow me to sneak away and get you something for your birthday," I replied. 

"Spencer, this trip is already more than enough. Like I told you, I would've been happy just lounging around my crappy apartment. Granted, I like this way better," she smiled. She started unpacking her suitcase, tossing clothes in the empty drawers most hotels provide. She turned around and gave me a weird look. "Aren't you going to empty out your suitcase, too?" 

I laughed. "No, um, I usually just pull from my suitcase. I see no sense in the extra work of throwing them in a drawer here," I smirked. 

"Suit yourself, then. Hey, we should probably get going. Especially if you still feel the need to get me something more for my birthday. But, no overkill, please?" she begged. 

I honestly didn't even know exactly what to get her. I figured I would swing by the local bookstore and see what catches my eye. I'm pretty positive anything in the fiction or poetry section that I liked, she would, too. 

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," I said. 

\--------♥--------

Thirty-eight minutes later, I agreed to a pair of deep blue swim trunks. Charlotte caught me looking at the women's bikini's. I smirked as she grabbed one of the sets I'd been eyeing. Guess I need to work on my subtly a little better. 

"Alright, Spence, I'll get these while you go disappear to wherever you're going and we'll meet back at the B&B for some pizza? I'm not exactly in the mood for going out tonight. Sound cool?" Charlotte asked. I nodded and gave her a soft peck on the lips before exiting the store. Thankfully, it didn't take me long to walk to the bookstore. 

Once inside, I found the poetry section, first. I had no idea who her favorite poet was, or what books she'd already read or owned. That being said, I'd hoped that fact would help me if I did happen to pick one of those. I let my hand skim the bindings until I randomly landed on one that wasn't quite tucked in all the way. I pulled it out and scanned the cover. It was How the End Begins by Cynthia Cruz. I glanced at the book jacket, reading over how Cruz implements from passed female poets and writers like Joan of Arc and Emily Dickinson. I keep it and continue browsing. I decided that, if I don't find anything else, I could always gift her a book of my own. Though, parting with any of them is something I seldomly do. 

Once I'm back up in our room, I quickly deduce that I'm alone. Sure enough, a sticky note with her handwriting scrawled all over is stuck to the headboard of the bed. 

Down at the pool.   
Dare to join me?   
Shower and pizza after. 

I saw that my newly purchased trunks were laid out on the bed as well. I quickly changed and threw on a white t-shirt too. I made my way down to the pool area in no time. Thankfully, there was only a couple other people there and they were mainly in the shallow end of the pool. Charlotte was currently sitting in the hot tub. She was wearing the bikini I had been imagining her in back at the store. I suddenly had an inkling this woman will be the death of me. 

*charlotte*

"Took you long enough," I scolded Spencer as he came to join me in the hot tub. Sadly, he was wearing a t-shirt, and I couldn't help but imagine how he'd look without it. Sure, we've now slept together a few times, but somehow, I never actually stopped to just gawk at him. And now, that's all I was finding myself wanting to do. Instead, I cupped a handful of water and splashed him. A good portion of the front of his white tee now soaked...and painting me a clearer picture of what I'd only been daydreaming about since he first walked over. 

"Hey! Stop that!" he whispered yelled. I snorted. Loud. I half-apologized and dipped my body down under the water. The bubbles were on. Once, I came up for air, I noticed that Spencer had now sat on the bench within the water, and he'd lost his t-shirt. Damn. I already knew nothing was going to happen here. That's what our room upstairs was for. I thought of the first thing I'd wanted to ask Spencer since I'd found myself at his apartment that night. Just as I opened my mouth to talk, he beat me to it. "Can I ask you why you really never came to the Bean that morning?" I paused. I had completely forgotten about that. That's when our sticky notes started. 

"You can, but well, I don't know. Hey, I told you. Back then, you were just a random strangers I had bumped into a couple times. It felt a little too forward for my liking," I explained. 

"A little too forward? Says the girl who slept with me less than an hour after kissing me for the first time." he chuckled. I had to laugh at that. It was true. 

"Touche. But, had I met you that morning, I guarantee you would've regretted asking in the first place," I sighed. A guy like him, I would've needed a coffee with a heavily shot of vodka to have survived, I'm sure of it. Now, Spencer looked sad. Almost heartbroken. 

"Why do you say that?" he simply asked. I huffed. 

"Because...I'm just a nobody. I mean, I'm 32 and I have little to show for it. Wouldn't be so bad if I was dead set on being a spinster, but I do-or um, did have dreams of being married at maybe a kid or two by now. I just assumed that is was my fate to stick to just dating and occasionally have a shag here and there. Presuming no feelings got in the way," I said. Wow. I realized its been a long time since I've managed to say any of that out loud. And here, I was saying it to him of all people. To Spencer. 

Without saying anything, he dipped below the water, then came up seconds later, pushing all of his now wet curls out of his face. Then, he grabbed each of my arms with his hands and looked me in the eyes. "When exactly did your feelings get in the way...with us?" I could feel the seldom melancholy in his words. I guess for him, having an eidetic memory must suck from time to time. Truth be told, I felt something the first day I met him. When he bumped into me while I was late getting to work. I didn't yet know what exactly it was, but he ignited a hope inside me that has ceased to be put out now. 

"Honestly? Umm, since the first time I saw you. When we bumped into each other, but didn't have a lot of time to...meet?" If I never felt vulnerable in front of Spencer before, I sure as hell felt that way now. "And...I blew you off that morning because I thought that if I did, it would have been a disaster. I'm terrible at dating. But, then we kept bumping into each other and then New Years...well, that's when I knew for sure, that umm, I wasn't going to get you out of my head." Spencer miraculously listened without talking that entire time. His face changed slightly though. 

"Then why did you give me that ridiculous speech on not wanting to see me again, well, besides as your professor?" There it was. That was the question I was most afraid to answer. I reminded myself that I am here. On vacation. With Spencer. 

"I was too afraid of getting hurt. And, I've never really felt this way about anyone before who wasn't already my friend...if that makes any sense." That was the truth. My last boyfriend, Josh, we had been friends for years. But then, we dated and I never felt a spark. Come to think of it, Spencer's the only one with whom I've even felt a spark with. 

"No, I get it. I know what it's like to build a friendship before things get romantic with feelings as you put it," he said, sweetly. Great. He helped me segway into my initial question. 

"You do? What was she like? Do you guys still keep in touch?" I knew I may have been asking too much, but I'd answer if he asked me the same question. With a simple hard 'No.' Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Spencer stiffened a little. Oh, no. Shit. Why'd I have to say the wrong thing? "You know, what? Forget it. I'm just going to shut up now and relax, that's what this spring break is supposed to be for, right?" I said, nervously. Spencer let out a deep sigh of relief. He smiled and nodded at me and we sat close with our sides touching for another ten minutes or so. 

As comfortable as I was in the soothingly warm hot tub with Spencer, I remembered that it was better for my body, and now, my mind, to jump in the pool right after before drying off for the night. I jumped in failed-cannonball style. I stayed under for a bit. Allowed my mind to blissfully go blank. I eventually floated to the top face down. Next thing I know, I hear and feel someone jump in near me. Spencer. He swam to me and turned me around. I got some water up my nose, and had to cough excessively to get rid of the unwanted buildup. 

"Are you okay?" gasped a worried Spencer. Shit. He probably thought I might have drowned. Note to self: Never ever play this trick on him again. Just, no. 

"Yeah, sorry, I can hold my breathe when I pinch my nose for a little longer." I felt stupid as I said it. He laughed just a smidge as we lapped the pool a couple times. As we were drying off with our towels as best we could, I reminded him that we should order the pizza now so that once we're done taking showers, it'll be here. He nodded as we made our way up to our room. 

*spencer*

Charlotte wasted no time beating me to the shower. I honestly would have joined her, but she started playing her music in there, so I let her have some solitude while she could. Plus, I essentially got a free concert. Within fifteen minutes, our pizza was here and we were creating a fort of sorts on the floor in front of the TV with blankets and pillows. I only agreed when she promised that we'd make it to the bed before we actually fell asleep. 

We spent the first hour or so just talking some more. I was praying that she would try not bringing up past partners again. I knew if I needed to, I'd tell her about the girls from high school and college and Lila...maybe Austin. But, I know I'm not yet ready to talk about Maeve. That's a conversation I'm not willing to have until we're deeper in this relationship. 

"Spence?" Charlotte's question pulls me from my thoughts. "Sorry about earlier, but um, well, can I ask then why aren't you married, or just, I don't know, I don't know why I'm talking right now, my brain must be fried. Sorry, ignore me." 

"Charlotte, please, don't be sorry. Look, there was someone. It's been close to a decade now. She wasn't the only person I've been with per say, but she's the only woman I've ever fallen in love with. The explanation of her, I only want to tell if and when I'd ever get there, you know?" I so hoped Charlotte understood what I'm trying to say. Like she said, clearly both are brains are fried. Must be the pizza. Or the hot tub. Most likely both. 

She chuckled a bit. "Thanks for telling me, and I'm sorry. You don't have to explain, obviously, but, clearly whatever happened, it didn't work out between you and her. Well, the least I could do, I guess is answer my own question to you then." 

"Charlotte, you really don't have to..." I protested. 

"No, no. I want to. Look, I've been in roughly five relationships. I'm embarrassed to admit I can't say the number of one night stands, but you, Dr. Reid, you'd be the first one night stand, if you will, to potentially turn into a relationship. Honestly, normally the faster I sleep with someone, the quicker they are to leave. So, I just, I hate to say it, but I feel like I'm treading on somewhat thin ice here, with you." I guess maybe she and I aren't that different. 

"Please, you're not walking on thin ice here. No ice. I guess I am starting to really see what they mean when they say dating only gets harder as you get older," I laugh. 

"For real," she laughed with me. "Hey, I think we should grab the pillows and blankets and head to bed." I got up off the floor with her as we each grabbed what we could and made the bed ready to sleep in. I'm not sure who it dawned on first, but as we were nestling ourselves under the sheets, we both soon realized that this may very well be the first time we've slept in the same bed without actually 'sleeping with each other.' "Spence? You're okay with we just literally sleep tonight, right?" 

"I was actually thinking the same thing," I told her. I opened my arms up so she huddled in closer. It felt nice. 

"I'm sorry right now if your arm falls asleep before you do," she laughs some more. 

"Are you calling my arm dead weight?" 

"No. Not dead weight. A pillow. My pillow," she scoffed. Soon, we were both laughing. A thought crossed my mind just then. 

"Shit," I whispered as I reached over with the arm she wasn't using as her personal pillow to set my alarm for the morning. It was only Sunday. But, I wanted to make the most of it. 

"Hey, your first lecture isn't until Monday, right?" she asked me. 

"Yes, but I'm an early bird by default. Perks of the job. It, uhh, feels weird for me to sleep in. And even still, I wasn't necessarily planning on leaving our room before noon tomorrow anyway." I smirked at her. She eyed me. 

"Spencer Reid, if you wake me from whatever dream I'm about to have, rest assured you will pay for it, tenfold." I could tell she tried her best to sound menacing. She wasn't far off. I gulped. 

"As long as you don't kill me if I do, I promise, I'll always make it up to you," I said. She gave a look like maybe I'd said something wrong. Just as I was about to ask, she tilted her head up to kiss me. It was sweet and loving, actually. For a second, I swear I felt my heart. 

"Goodnight, Spencer," she whispered in my ear. 

"Goodnight, Charlotte," I whispered back.


	14. Long Talks & Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes up remembering a strange dream. While writing, she hears Spencer talk in his sleep. They essentially have their first fight. Will they make up? Or will Charlie bail and go back home?

"No one can understand love who has not experienced infatuation. And no one can understand infatuation, no matter how many times he has experienced it."   
\- Mignon McLaughlin 

*charlotte*

I woke up from the strangest dream. Thankfully, I remained still, only opening my eyes wide. Spencer was still fast asleep, his arms hugging me tightly against him. I gently lifted up one of his arms and slid out from his grasp. I carefully watched his face the entire time. My mom was right, men always look like the sweetest boys when their sleeping, I thought. I finished getting out of the bed, digging in the nightstand drawer next time for my notebook and a pen. I wanted so desperately to write down my dream before my brain would forget about it. 

As I sat down at the desk provided at the far end of the room, I opened my book to the first blank page. This isn't the first time I've jotted down my dreams. It also isn't the first time those dreams have been about a certain sleeping man whose arms had held me captive just minutes before. I glanced back at him, silently praying he stay asleep until I've finished writing. I allow my thoughts to consume me, first, going back to what Spencer had said to me just before falling asleep. 

"As long as you don't kill me if I do, I promise, I'll always make it up to you..."

He made me a promise. He said, 'always.' Those words stuck with me as I'd fallen asleep. That's where my dream had started. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Sure you're able to make promises we both know you're not ready to keep?" I gave him a wearily look while still appearing somewhat hopeful. He looks utterly confused. 

"Sorry, you're right. I just, um, got caught in the moment," he choked. 

\--------♥-------- 

I had just finished writing that last part down when I heard Spencer say something in his sleep. His mumblings continued, so I paused what I was doing, slowly got up from my chair and tip toed over to his side of the bed. He really did look so adorably cute just snoozing away in the comfy bed. That's when he murmured again. 

"...Maeve...." 

His face lit up for a split second as the name passed his lips, but then I saw it frown and a tear fell from his eye. A part of me wanted to shake him awake so badly and ask whose name it is, and why did he think he was saying it in his sleep. Maybe he doesn't even know he sleep talks? I want to run my fingers through his messy locks, but I refrain for fear of waking him up. I glance at the clock on the nightstand. 4:36 a.m. Damn. That meant I didn't have much time to finish writing before Spencer's alarm was due to go off. 

I sit back in the chair and settle my mind back into the journal. 

\--------♥-------- 

"Its okay," I whispered, careful not to reveal the pace my heart was currently pumping at. 

"No, Charlie, it's not," Spencer said, roughly. "I think you should leave, and drop out of my class." 

"What?!" I blinked. This can't be happening....

\--------♥-------- 

I could kick myself for only being able to remember bits and pieces now. I swore I recalled more the second I had woken up. I mentally calmed myself down, reminding myself over and over that this was just a dream...a nightmare, now, really...and that Spencer never actually said any of those hurtful things. But, what does it say about me? That I was dreaming about it? I frantically hopped up from the chair and started a pot of coffee. Knowing that it would take a while to heat up, I grabbed a vodka shooter from the fridge. I knew that Spencer wasn't a lone drinker, but I was and this revelation called for some alcohol and caffeine. 

"Hey...what are you doing wide awake?" Shit. I slowly turned my head over to Spencer. He was rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. 

"I um, had a nightmare, had to write it down," I said, meekly. I gave him the smallest of smiles imaginable. "Sorry, if I woke you, I tried my best to keep quiet, honest." Spencer shook his head, swinging his legs around to the side before standing up to join me by the coffee pot. 

"Already making coffee?" he asks. I nodded and was silently praying for it to be done. "Must've been some nightmare, I'm sorry," he continued. 

"Don't be," I said. "It just scared me awake, is all, I normally feel tons better after writing it down, so..." That was true. That's why I started writing all my dreams and nightmares down. To further analyze them, to help me figure out why I was having them in the first place. But, this nightmare, this one was different. I had never dreamt about a guy before. And I definitely never dreamed about him breaking up with me, either. Spencer and I weren't dating...at least, not just yet. Today was only Sunday. We still had a whole week to see where this was going. Wait....was that it? Was my dream trying to tell me that even after this week, he's going to be the one to say 'no?' I need out of my head. 

"Charlotte? You sure you're okay?" Spencer's voice thankfully dragged me out. I did not want to lie to him. I also didn't want him to hate me. What's a girl to do? 

"Um, Spencer, are you aware that you um, sleep talk?" I asked sheepishly. 

"I've been known to do it on occasion. Why? Did I say something?" I nodded. We both stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. 

"I don't want to say it, especially if it's real personal for you, I can uhh, just forget that I heard it?" I looked up at him, hoping to get a sense of where his mind was at. He was clearly deep in thought. Did he know what I heard. Is that her name? The woman he was in love with? I mentally pounded my thoughts down, hoping my facial features steered clear of giving me away. "Sorry for bringing it up to begin with, but I'm not a fan of keeping things from people, or at least, not entirely." The coffee pot was beeping now, alerting us that it is now ready. 

As Spencer grabbed two Styrofoam cups, handing one to me, he began pouring the coffee in his cup. "Thanks for telling me, Charlotte," he says. "But, if it's what I think I said, I want to tell you, just, um, not this week, okay?" His eyes turned golden, pleading with me to go along with my earlier statement. 

"Sure thing, already, somewhat forgotten," I half-smiled. I wanted to tell him about my nightmare, but I just couldn't shake the thought that it meant something. Maybe the truth about her will spill out and we'll end up having a full blown argument over it and he'll decide I'm not worth it? Or maybe I'll decide he's not? I shake my head violently this time as I pour the remainder of the coffee in my cup and down it, black. 

"Is it safe to assume that you're just as unwilling to talk about what woke you up as I am about what I apparently said in my sleep state?" Spencer asked. 

"Yes. But, uhh, since I do know what you said, even though I respect your choice not to talk about it, I can, um, tell you a little about my dream," I said. "I will only finish telling you it, though, after you tell me about...what I heard." I almost said her name. Almost. 

"That's fair. What about it do you feel okay telling me?" 

I let out a loud sigh. I swore it filled the entire room. "Well, it um, it wasn't exactly a dream per say, it was more of a nightmare," I half-whispered, slowly dragging my eyes from the floor up to meet him in the eyes. God, that was hard. "You, uhh, were in it." I shut my mouth after that. I could feel the tears creeping up. Spencer's face changed from pure curiosity to what looked like..hurt. "Hey, it was just a nightmare. I know that. Look, what's going on in my head, hasn't happened. I doubt it ever will happen. I'm going out on a limb and assuming that what's going on in your head actually did happen. And I'm sorry you live with that." I was pleased that his features soften, the hurt gone, well, somewhat. 

"Charlotte, can I ask why you're so understanding?" Spencer asks me after another long chunk of silence. We'd both finished the pot off coffee and were now back in the warmth of our bed. 

"Well, I've always been told that I'm an 'old soul,' but, uhh, I guess I became more intuitive after my brother died." It had been well over a decade now, having lost him when I was 19. He was cremated and his remains were placed in a box he'd designed himself. He sits on top of one of the shelves in my parents' house back home. Since he was never buried, we all got necklaces to hold a little of him with us. I got out of the bed and pulled my necklace out of a small box to show Spencer. It was a butterfly. "After he was cremated, we all picked one out to have a little bit of him with us, always," I said. "I wrote about him. A lot, actually. So much that my undergrad professors had to pull me aside and tell me to drop out or find different things to write about." 

Spencer cringed a little at that. "I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know that was a thing," he said, gesturing to my necklace. 

"I didn't either. My sister-in-law was talking about getting herself one and we all liked the idea, so....I know, kinda weird, huh?" I gave him another half-smile. 

"Everyone has their own way of remembering the deceased," he said, simply. I could tell he almost wanted to say more, but I wasn't going to push it. I placed my necklace on the nightstand and turned back over to face Spencer. 

"Okay, I think that's enough sad talk for one morning, or for the rest of the week," I said, scootching in closer to him. He nodded, then gave me a quizzical stare as I swung my leg around both of his, straddling him. "I do seem to recall something about you saying that you had zero intentions of leaving this bed before noon," I smirked. He leaned up and pulled me into a heated kiss, one that dare I say seemed to last longer than the thoughts in my head, then flipped us around, now hoisting me up by my thighs, he began walking towards the bathroom. 

"Pretty positive I said I had no intentions of us leaving this room until noon," he murmured as we both hit the shower. 

*spencer*

We didn't end up leaving our sacred room until almost three in the afternoon. After having sex in the shower, Charlotte sat me down in the desk chair and between the two of us, we got creative. We each had to take an hour nap to recoup, that's for sure. I wanted to continue talking with her, but on lighter subjects than we were discussing before. 

We soon found ourselves walking along the three mile Boardwalk, hand in hand, with a couple of ice cream cones. "How about we play 20 questions?" she began to ask. "Oh, but, no sad stuff. At least, if it can be helped." I laughed a little at that. "How about you start, Spencer?" I had to take a moment and think. What did I want to know about her? 

"Okay, well, uhh, why did you leave me alone on New Year's?" I hoped I didn't sound put off or cruel in my asking. I was purely curious. Especially after what all she had confessed to me earlier. 

"Touche, Doctor. To be honest, I was embarrassed. I woke up in a stranger's bed with said stranger there, naked!" she whispered that last word. "I was trying to avoid any obvious awkwardness, and well, I know who I am when I'm drunk, but I couldn't really say the same about you. I didn't mean to leave you my name on that note, either, but I'm glad I did." 

I remembered what she meant by that. "Alright, your turn." 

"Ooh, okay, what's your favorite comfort food?" she asked. Oh, that's easy. 

"Chicken tandoori." She gave me a look. "What?" 

"I'm guessing that's your favorite, but is it what you crave when you've just had the shittiest of days?" she squinted her eyes a bit up at me. Well, no. I usually didn't eat after 'shitty' days as she calls them. I didn't even drink. Just moped. 

"I guess I don't really have a favorite comfort food....can I ask what yours is? Oh and your favorite in general too?" I added. She laughed. 

"Alright, favorite in general is a tie between pineapple pizza and mint chocolate chip ice cream. In fact, those are essential together. And...for comfort food, cinnamon applesauce and white rice." I just stared blankly at her. 

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad...I've never had plain rice mixed with applesauce of all things before," I explained. Charlotte covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. 

"Oh, we are so having some tonight!" And with that, we continued walking and talking, asking and answering ridiculous questions, but getting to know each other all the same. We stopped at a small grocery shop and picked up the rice and applesauce. 

Once we were back in our cozy little abode, Charlotte got the rice cooking right away. Within twenty minutes we were on the floor, with pillows and blanket, our cinnamon applesauce rice mixtures, and a random movie we selected on Netflix. After half way through, I had a thought creeping up within me that I just couldn't keep in any longer. I was surprised she never asked me about it as I had with her. 

"Charlotte?" I asked timidly. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Did I ever tell you that I actually saw you for the first time before you saw me?" Her mouth dropped. She picked it back up and turned her whole body towards me. 

"What do you mean, Spencer?" 

"A couple of hours before we bumped into each other for the first time, I actually saw you inside the Bean, fiddling with her coffee cup lid. I remember wondering how such a simple task could be so challenging..." I explained, grinning at the memory. 

"Well, not all of us are certifiable geniuses and contrary to popular belief, I am amongst the percentage who aren't extremely coordinated when it comes to putting lids on top of cups!" she whisper-yelled. I tried to hold back a snort. I failed, miserably. "Go ahead and laugh, wait, so that means you recognized me when I bumped into you?" 

"Yeah, Eidetic memory, remember?" I scoffed. I glanced up at the clock on the nightstand. Shit. It was almost eleven o'clock at night. "Shit, um, I need to go to bed. My first seminar starts at 8:00 a.m." I got up and pulled my pillows and the comforter off of the floor. I grabbed my phone to make sure my 6:00 a.m. alarm was set. "Charlotte, would you like to come to the seminar with me? I can't guarantee its as fun as our Criminology class, but it might be amusing." 

"As long as you promise to have at least a 24 oz cup of coffee waiting for me when I wake up," she smirked. "Also, if your alarm is loud, I should be awake by that, alone." 

As we climbed into bed, I naturally pulled her up against me, spooning her like it was how we'd always slept together. And, for the most part, that was true. I took a moment to think back to what she'd said earlier. She heard me say something. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but was grateful for the understanding in her words. It also didn't sit well with me that she confessed to having a nightmare and that I was in it. 

With that last thought, I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	15. Professor Sexy is Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer lectures at the local college. Charlotte sits in and finds herself getting a smidge jealous. Spencer finds himself in a pickle.

*charlotte*

This morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I cocked my head to the clock on the nightstand, praying that Spencer didn't just let me sleep through his seminar. 6:21 a.m. Wonderful. As I stretched out my limbs, I heard the shower suddenly turn off. Quickly, I deduced that maybe a quick shower would be important for me to do before getting dressed. I high-tailed it out of bed and scrambled to my suitcase, pulling out my chosen outfit: a sheer black tank top, a thin hoodie with Mickey & Minnie Mouse on the front, dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite rose gold sneakers. 

"Morning," came Spencer's 'I just woke up' voice I have grown somewhat accustomed to hearing as of late. He was standing just outside the bathroom with only one of the fluffy hotel towels wrapped around his waist. He was also using another to dry out his unruly hair. I chuckled a little at that. Grabbing my stack of clothes, I made my way past him to the shower. He vaguely called out after me to say he was wanting to leave in twenty minutes. I showered like I would be late five minutes ago. Now, dried off and dressed, I threw my hair up in a messy bun, applied my daily makeup, then threw my shoes on. 

"Alright, I'm ready, hey, where's my coffee?" I teased. 

"Oh, well, the campus isn't far from here, I figured we'd walk and stop somewhere on the way," he said. Oh, he's lucky he's so damn cute. 

"Cool. Let's go," I said. We stopped at a small coffee house that resembled a Scooter's. Forgot the name. I was just happy they had a Pumpkin Spice cappuccino. Spencer ordered his usual sugar with just a dash of coffee grounds. We continued walking towards the college. Once there, Spencer and I took no time at all in finding the lecture hall he was meant to be speaking in. As we stepped inside, only a small handful of students were there. To anyone else, I looked like a college student (which I am) but I didn't think I looked like I was dating the speaker to anyone else. Or, that could be just in my head. 

"Welcome, Dr. Reid," came a voice from the front. "I'm Professor Kisner," he extended his hand. Spencer took it swiftly, as I shook it the way my dad taught me to. "I hope you had no troubles finding the place..." he trailed off and looked over at me. "Miss, are you here for the guest lecture?" I could feel Spencer's anxiety hitting me like a ton of bricks. The professor had no business in our love lives. 

"Oh, yes, sorry, um, Professor, I'll uh, take my seat now," I began walking over to find an empty seat. As I sat down at looked up at Spencer, I simply winked at him. Oh, this was going to be fun. Soon, more students came in, and pretty much like our Criminology class back home, several girls made their way to their seats. I didn't bring anything to pass the time, so I had no choice but to listen in on these girls' hushed conversations. 

"Hello class, I would like to introduce Dr. Spencer Reid, he is an adjacent professor at Georgetown, and he has kindly offered to come here over their Spring Break to humor us on Sexual Sadists." said Professor Kisner. The class clapped their hands then died down for Spencer to speak. 

"Thank you, Professor Kisner. Now, show of hands......" I really hoped Spencer wouldn't be too mad at me for droning him out here. I was actually more interested in the apparent gossip of the group of girls who were young enough to almost be my kids. 

"....Stacey, wait, don't you think he's cute?" 

"...more like hot! Where can we find our own Professor Sexy?" 

"...how old do you think he is?....twenty-seven?"

"...No, he's got to be pushing thirty. He's like an even geekier Clark Kent." 

Okay, whoever the girl was who mentioned Superman, I almost liked her. I couldn't help but think of something to shoot back at them. I just prayed I was quiet enough for Spencer not to hear. I leaned a bit closer, catching their attention.

"Psst...c'mon, thirty? Really? Bet you he's actually closer to fifty and just looks that hot." I giggled. Hey, had to be at least somewhat convincing, right? The girls gave me blank stares. Then one of them piped up. 

"I'm sorry, who are you? And, really? Fifty? You're kidding, right?" she gave me a inquisitive look, probably hoping I was just bating her, which, I mean, I was. 

"Yeah, totally joking, but I mean, definitely pushing forty, though," I smirked. Just then, I heard Spencer cough a little too loudly. I slowly turned my eyes over leaving my head tilting towards the giggle fest I was previously invested in. He was looking directly at me. I mouthed a small 'sorry' and he continued as if nothing happened. About ten minutes later, one of the girls spoke up again. 

"So....guessing you only came because of him, too?" Well, she's not wrong. 

"Um, yeah, you could say that," I whispered. A small part of me wanted so bad to continue the gossip train I happily jumped on, but another part knew I needed to act my age or else Spencer might kindly ask that I stay back next time. The girls continued chatting amongst themselves, occasionally throwing questions my way, but I simply shot them all a look and they stopped including me. 

As the majority of the mass of students flooded through the doors, three of those girls stayed behind. It was just the four of us, Spencer, and Professor Kisner. As Spencer was shuffling his papers in his messenger bag, he was practically plowed over by those tramps. I got out of my seat to save him, only to be blocked by the professor. "I don't believe I got your name, Miss." 

"Oh, uhh. Charlotte Hansen, Sir. I am actually one of Dr. Reid's students from Georgetown. I'm his T.A. He was kind enough to offer me a chance to tag along, I hope that's okay," I said, a little too nervously. The Professor eyed me suspiciously, but cleared his throat to continue. 

"Hansen, you're also one of Professor Price's poetry students, right?" It came out as a sort of question, sort of statement. 

"I didn't realize he talks about me, or my poetry. I'm kind of in a funk right now," I said, turning my eyes to the floor near his shoes. 

"On the contrary, Charlotte, Scott told me you're one of his most talented writers. You write about pain and loss unlike any poets he's ever come across," Professor Kisner spoke kindly. I could tell he meant it sincerely as simply a statement and not to ridicule me or embarrass me. 

"I try, truth be told, I feel ashamed because I hardly ever edit. I feel by doing so, I'm also editing my raw feelings out of them, so I rarely do." I confessed. "You read poetry, Professor Kisner?" 

"Alas, I can't say I do. Aside from the classics, of course. Maybe I'll have Scott-Dr. Price recommend me some," he chuckled. 

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you, Sir," I smiled. 

"Same to you, Ms. Hansen," he grinned, flicking his eyes carefully between me and Spencer. I nodded and turned toward 'Professor Sexy' only to find that now that just one of the girls remained in conversation with him. I stayed back, taking in how Spencer pulled his hand back as hers brushed along the top if it. Right then, an odd thought protruded my mind. Did he ever sleep with anyone else in between New Year's and when I showed up at his place? I shoved it aside as I caught the girl running her fingers rather gingerly up and down his tie. I watched as he froze solid, his hand jerking up to snatch her hand away from him and releasing it a second later. 

"Clara, was it?" I saw his cheeks grow crimson. "Uhh, any further questions you have, I'm sure your professor can answer just fine." Spencer cocked his head to his colleague who then drew the girl's attention away from my boyfriend. Boyfriend? Did I think of him as such already? "Hey, you, um, ready?" His full attention was on me now. 

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I chuckled, not completely realizing his hand was now holding mine. 

*spencer*

I was so unbelievably nervous during my lecture this morning. Charlotte was clearly too bothered to even pay a small amount of attention to me. She kept giggling with a set of girls sat near her during most if it. I couldn't make out any of their conversation, only the numerous stares and glances towards me. From all of them. Have I mentioned that I really hate when Morgan is right? As if that hadn't been enough, after I was done, those same girls stayed behind to talk with me. The words they were stringing together mentioned aspects of my lecture, however, their body language was saying something else entirely. I coughed obnoxiously loud several times, glancing over at Charlotte to save me, noticing she was deep in conversation with my colleague. 

Once we hit the Boardwalk again, walking hand in hand, I mustered up the courage to ask her. "Charlie, can I ask what it was you and Professor Kisner were talking about?" It was only as she gave me a furrowed brow look that I realized my mistake. 

"Charlie...want to go back to just being 'friends,' Professor?" she said, sarcastically. I simply laughed in defeat. 

"Sorry, it slipped." 

"Ya'know, if you want to call me something that nobody else calls me, I suppose you can call me Lottie," she said, sincerely. 

"Lottie?" I asked. Strangely, it fit her. No better than Charlie, but I couldn't help but smile even more so, knowing that she was giving me a nickname only I could call her by. 

"Yeah. Ever seen the Phantom of the Opera? Doesn't matter which version, but it was what Erik called Christine in the 2004 remake. It stuck with me," she murmured. I had. If only because Penelope wouldn't take no for answer when Emily and J.J. had bailed on her....again. 

"I have. Still prefer the live Broadway musical, though," I said. She laughed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

"To answer your question though, um, apparently Professor Kisner and my poetry studio professor are close colleagues. He was relaying praises I hadn't heard of before," she sighed. 

"You don't think your poetry is good?" I tentatively asked. Charlie let out a louder sigh after that. 

"No, I know it's good, I just, not a whole lot of people read what I write, outside of my teachers, that is," she explained. 

"Anytime you want to show me, I'd be more than happy to listen," I assured her, quickly remembering that currently, she admitted I was the subject of her poetry. 

"So...would I be the only one to call you...Spence?" she asked out of the blue. I wanted to lie to her, to make her feel as special as she made me with her unique nickname. 

"I want to say yes...but, that'd be a lie. My longtime friend and co-worker, J.J. calls me Spence. For a while, she was the only one," I paused, taking in the memory of when I confessed as much to Gideon on my birthday all those years ago. 

"Oh, I see..." she said, quietly. I clocked the hurt in her eyes instantly. 

"I did have a crush on her for about a week, years ago. But, I promise you, we're just good friends. She even named me Godfather to her boys." Her face lit up a little, but it looked like any second, it would be blown out. 

"Okay...well, I want something only I can call you...how do you feel about....Spin?" I looked at her like what she just said was absolutely ridiculous. And then I just laughed. 

"Hey, hey, I was thinking about the way I saw you spin around to look at me when we bumped into each other for the first time. I mean, it's kinda like Spencer, if you squint a little as you say it," she smiled with a guilty look across her cute features. 

"Alright. But only you are allowed to call me that. As long as you refrain from it in class," I said. She squealed in delight. 

"Promise, Dr, Spin," her grin was so wide, I couldn't help but match it. 

"Haha," I rebutted. "Want to grab some coffee then head back to B&B?" I asked her. 

"Are you seriously asking me if I want to watch you dump copious amounts of sugar in your drop of coffee, then, sure, I'd love to," Charlie smirked. 

I should just come to terms with that fact that my ratio of coffee and sugar is ludicrous to anyone else who is not me. 

We continue talking and walking, finally approaching a medium-sized coffee house. We both read the sign on the door that named the place, but it was Charlie who reacted first. "Bad Ass Coffee?! Now, this is my kind of coffee joint," she winked. We gathered ourselves inside, made our order and grabbed our cups, hers, a hot chocolate with whipped cream, mine, black coffee with multiple cubes of sugar. Luckily, we found a small quiet table to sit at. 

"So...Spin, I hope you're not mad at me for pretty much ignoring your lecture this morning," she said, a look of guilt clearly written on her. 

"Well, I thought my lecture was rather eye opening. You disagree?" I countered. She gazed up at me, a playful smirk now donning her features. I watched as she took a dollop of whipped cream from her drink on her finger then tapped my nose with it, leaving some there. The rest she licked off her finger s l o w l y. Damn. That was hot. 

"Can't disagree with what my ears didn't hear, Professor Sexy," she chuckled. I swiped the cream off my nose with my own finger before licking it in the same manner as she had her own. My ears could have deceived me, but I swore I heard her moan. It was quiet, but I sure as hell heard it. 

"I'm sorry, 'Professor Sexy?'" I asked, contorting my face to match my thoughts. Charlie laughed even louder, even snorted. 

"Sorry, that's what one of those girls had called you...can't say I disagree with them," she drawled out the last part. Suddenly, it made sense why I was bombarded by the blonde brigade earlier. A thought crossed my mind. 

"Are you...jealous, Lottie?" I asked, using her new name for the first time. I liked it. 

I could tell I hit the bulls eye as her cheeks flushed red as blood. Her words though, didn't quite match her face. "Me? Jealous? Oh, no. I'm sorry, but if you honestly tell me you'd go for girls who are more than half your age right now, I may need to rethink our current...situation." 

Ah. There it is. I decided to be carefully honest with my following words. "Lottie, First off, it strangely makes me feel good, knowing you're even a little jealous. Second, while I won't lie, those girls are attractive, I would never cross that line. As for you and me...." I stopped. I wanted so bad to say ...I want to be your boyfriend, right now! I knew in saying that, in asking for that, I would subject myself to having to talk with her about Maeve. Was I ready for that? 

"What about...us?" Charlie's words pulled me back. My answer was caught in my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I was now stalling. Please say something! 

"Spencer?"


	16. Did We Just Have Our First Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer chokes on asking Charlotte to be his girlfriend.   
> Spencer tells Charlotte about Maeve.   
> Charlotte leaves to get some fresh air and some perspective.   
> Charlotte forgives him and suggest they play a game....

*spencer*

"Spencer?" Charlotte's voice ringing in my ear. I found myself blinking rapidly, trying to calm myself down. I'm beyond thankful that my date hasn't run off to 'use the bathroom' or whatever. I could see that happening. Why wasn't that happening? "Spin...look, you-we don't have to talk about it anymore....here." I froze my entire body. I needed to say something. Anything at this point. But...what? We agreed to wait and decide on the drive back to D.C. But what if I didn't want to wait. 

"Sorry, it's just...there's something I want to tell you so bad, I just...." I froze, again. Charlotte just looked at me, sweetly. I didn't see a single hint of anything but calm in her eyes. 

"Spencer, you can wait to share that with me, you know....I mean, it's not like I'm your girlfriend," she says, whispering that last part. She simply shrugs her shoulders as she sips on the last of her hot chocolate. I took the opportunity to down the rest of my coffee as well. "Hey, how 'bout we head back now, okay?" 

\--------♥-------- 

With a mile left on our walk, Charlie is leaning against me, her arms wrapped around one of mine. I like it. "Spin?" I'm hesitant to answer. I'm afraid of what will come out of her mouth next. I simply nod my head, not trusting to find out if my filter is working properly at the moment. She takes it as a hint to continue, though. "Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I have an ex-ish story of my own to share." I forgot. She did say she heard me talk in my sleep. She must have heard me say Maeve's name. She thinks Maeve's just an ex I'm trying to still get over. "His name was Travis. Back in high school, he maintained a reputation for sleeping around with half our graduating class, and then some," she snorted. "Anyway, while on a sort of 'break' from my boyfriend at the time, Travis insisted that I meet him at one of the skate parks he frequented. I'm ashamed to say that I almost lost my virginity that night." I listened intently, but I can't help feeling like I just missed something. 

"I'm sorry, was there a point in there I missed?" I tried to sound as sincere as possible. 

"The point, Spin, is that I found myself in a situation where I felt like I was about to cheat on someone I loved," she said. Oh. Oh!! 

Soon enough, we were inside our room, taking seats on the chairs. "You think I feel like I'm cheating on her while I'm with you?" I asked. She gave me a small smile paired with a nonchalant shrug. Ouch. 

"It's um-it's okay, we can uhh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be acting like this right now-" 

"Lottie," I spoke up, cutting her off mid-sentence. Guess, it's now or never. "Maeve isn't just an ex-girlfriend to me," I spoke slowly. "She uhh, she died." Charlotte's face fell, her hands came up to her face, covering her mouth before hiding her eyes entirely. "She was killed right in front of me," I continued, not entirely sure how to phrase this huge part of my love life. "See, she had a stalker, and umm, I was having headaches. We only talked on the phone and wrote letters. Our relationship was purely intellectual. I never got to so much as touch her while she was alive," I finished, letting a few tears fall. 

"You feel you're cheating with me on a ghost. Not just any ghost, but a girlfriend you never knew physically?" Charlie's pained voice and words stung hard. Cold, even. Her once nice demeanor disappeared along with the softness from her eyes. I couldn't look at her. She walked over to the desk and grabbed her purse and jacket off the chair. "I need to um, take a walk...alone," she said. Once she shrugged her jacket on and flung her purse over her shoulder, she opened the door. I looked up at the sound of it opening. "I'll text you when I've cleared my head," she said, her eyes were watering by the second. With that, the door slammed shut behind her. 

I screamed. I didn't know what else to do. Was she right? Do I still feel emotionally attached to Maeve, even though she's been gone for what, five years, now? 

I shed my clothes and climb in bed, hoping, praying that when I wake up, Charlotte will be here and I can try harder to explain how I feel. 

*charlotte*

I raced out of that B&B so fast, I had to practically screech to a halt to catch my breath. Was I being too harsh? Maybe. But, I'm too old to be tossed around like a used ragdoll by someone who clearly feels warmer snuggling up to a ghost than me. Was it really all just sex to him? No, it couldn't be. If anything, he was the one practically avoiding me. Damn it! Why didn't I listen? Just because he's hot and kind and so fucking smart...No, I will not go down this rabbit hole. Not again. I am sick of finding myself waiting on a guy to figure out his feelings while I've practically fallen in the meantime. 

I make my way to a small undisturbed park bench. I pull out my phone, wondering...hoping to see a text from Spencer saying how sorry he is, giving me a reason to walk back. I open it, seeing a text, but its not from Spencer. 

Evan📱: heyy. please tell me you're not still mad at me. 😢

I almost forgot about him. Deciding that I was more furious with Spencer now, I replied back. 

Me📱: No. I'm still your friend...if you want.   
How's your Spring Break? 

I'm kinda hoping he doesn't ask me about mine. I'm not necessarily in the business of lying to my friends, but I don't want to get into all this shit between Spencer and I. Especially not with Evan. Maybe I can shoot Midge a quick text? 

Evan📱: Not bad. hey, as my friend, didn't you say you knew someone you thought I would like? 

Riiiiight. I did. Another reason to shoot her a text. 

Me📱: Yes! Let me text her real quick. brb

Me📱: yo. mind if I give you a guy's number? and...can we talk? I had a fight with Spencer. 

I twiddle my thumbs as I wait. I wasn't really wanting to head back until I heard from him. 

Midge📱: Only if you think I'd find him cute. And sure. I'm off in 10. 

Awesome! I shoot Evan a quick text telling him about Midge and ended with giving him her number. Told him to look for her at the Bookmark tomorrow and that she'd be working. After that was done, I began debating with myself about how much I want to tell Midge. She's never really been one of Spencer's fans. She doesn't see anything in him. Clearly not her type. Then again, I really didn't think he was my type either....at first. Before I could dive further within my brain, my phone starts going off. It's Midge. 

Me📲: Hey, thanks for calling. 

Midge📲: No probs. Everything cool with you and your weirdo professor? 

Me📲: No. We had a fight. He practically told me he's still hung up on an old girlfriend. A deceased girlfriend, like, from five years ago. 

Midge📲: See?! What did I tell you? Weird! Anyways, I thought you were only seeing each other to bang, like teacher/student with benefits thing...what happened to that? What? Did you catch feelings or something? 

I love Midge, really I do, but sometime her tone just throws me. I know she's only in my corner here, but shit, what if she's right? Did I catch feelings for Spencer? Is that why I'm so bent out of shape over this? Why I'm sitting on a bench talking with Midge instead of with the man I've apparently caught feelings for? And here I thought my life was on the boring side. 

Midge📲: Char, you there? 

Me📲: Yeah, sorry. You're right. I caught 'em. Look, I better go. Talk to him. See if I need to leave early. Though, not sure how I'm going to do that. I'm kinda his ride. 

Midge📲: Dick's a genius. I'm sure he'll land on his feet without you. Let me know either way. And hurry back, Scotty and I miss you. 

Me📲: Thanks, Midge. You're not so bad at cheering a girl up. Love you chica! 

Midge📲: Love you too! 

I hang up my phone and shove it in my back pocket. I didn't notice any texts or calls from Spencer. I suck in all the air I could muster and let out a huge sigh. Guess it's time to pull up my big girl panties and talk to him straight up about what we are and what we want to be. I know my answer. Time to know his. 

\--------♥-------- 

Back inside our room, I quietly let the door shut before carefully setting my purse and jacket back in their original spot. Spencer is in the bed, fast asleep it seems. Probably been like that since before I made it to that bench. No wonder I never heard from him. I wonder if he's dreaming about her....about Maeve? I debate for a minute on whether or not I should crawl in next to him or settle for the couch. I ultimately decided that needing to touch him outweighed any possible outcome I could think of. Which, I know, is a shame in of itself. So, sue me. 

I change into an oversized t-shirt, one of an old band from my high school days: Fall Out Boy. My high school boyfriend once gave me a look when I picked out this shirt, clearly too big for me. He never understood the concept of me wanting to wear his clothes. We never ended up getting that far before I broke it off, anyway. His loss. I really didn't want to say the same for Spencer. I climb under the covers, spooning him in the process. Just before I felt myself drifting off too, I felt his hand grab mine. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered. Spencer shifted around so that he was now facing me. He'd been crying. His eyes were bloodshot. I couldn't tell if that meant he was keeping me or tossing me out. I lift my hand he had grabbed and tried my best to dry his damp face. He hadn't been asleep the whole time. 

"I've been trying hard...thinking about what to say...to you," Spencer sniffles. 

"Hey, um, I don't know about you, but I can't see you anymore if we're not...together," I say, surprisingly calmly. "I've, uhh, 'caught feelings' for you, as Midge likes to put it, and so, I want to see where this could go, for real. All in." Spencer looks at me for the first time since I got in bed. His eyes have hope in them. 

"I like you, too, but, I still feel the need to explain myself," Spencer sighs. He runs his hand through his hair and over his face a few times. I find it oddly...cute. I prop my head up with my left arm as he goes to sit up, leaning his head against the headboard. "As much as I hate to admit it, I have a type when it comes to women." Oh. Oh! Wait...so he's only with me cause I'm like Maeve? I want him to continue but I couldn't help myself. 

"And what exactly is your type, Doctor?" I ask, disdain clear as day dripping off my words. And just like that, the slight sight of hope I had seen in eyes is now replaced with....hurt. Almost like he feels bad for being a typical guy who has a type. I want him to tell me something that separates me from the rest. What about me, specifically, does he like? 

"Brunette, beautiful, intelligent, unique," Spencer ticks off each of his fingers on one hand. He talks as if he's not happy about it. 

"So what? You wish I was blonde, ugly, dumb, and plain?" I couldn't help but smirk a little. He gave me a look that warranted an 'are you serious?' face. I clear my throat and change my tone. "It's just...you sounded like those were things you wished I didn't have...was, uhh, was she all those things too?" I ask, tentatively, carefully looking at him. 

"No, I mean, I honestly believed myself to never have a type," he said, matter-of-factly. I snort. Loudly. Why does this man have to be this cute? It's fucking criminal! 

"Spin, c'mon, everyone, even you, has a type. In some form or another," I explain. "For instance, my type seems to be men who make me laugh, are easy on the eyes, and are phenomenal in bed," I tick those off in the manner he had. He laughs at this. 

"That's not exactly reassuring," he sputters. I snort again. 

"Hey, in all seriousness, name one thing about me that's different from anyone else....what reason do you have for wanting to continue this, if that's what you want?" Could I have made it any harder? Maybe. Spencer dons his thinking face. His tongue is poking out and maneuvering over his entire bottom lip. I want to tell him, that that's not helping, but I also know it's completely pointless. Some people bite their pens, Spencer Reid licks and bites his lip. 

"Honestly, your ease and understanding nature," Spencer says. "And...your strange choices of condiments on choice foods." He laughs. "I'm sorry, Lottie. I want this. Us. But, I can't just erase my baggage." He shrugs. I nod. 

"I know. No more than I can erase my own, as much as I sometimes wish I could," I agreed. 

"Me too," Spencer says as he pulls me in for a hug. I wrap him in a death grip, squeezing as much as I possibly can. I feel safe and protected in his embrace. It's weird. But, a good weird. A happy weird. Spencer releases me and looks at me, his head cocked to one side, a goofy grin spreads across his entire face. "Did we just...did we just have our first fight?" I laugh. 

"I suppose we did," I nodded. After we both fell into a comfortable atmosphere, I bit my lip, having an old thought come to mind. 

"Hey, Spin?" I asked. He hums in response. "How do you feel about playing a game with me?"


	17. Dinner Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte proposes she and Spencer play a little game. Trouble is, neither has played before.

*charlotte*

"What kind of game?" Spencer asks. "In case I never told you, I'm from Vegas. I can count cards. You'll never win against me," he shrugs, as if he hadn't a care in the world. I quickly file this information away inside my brain labeled under 'things to remember about Spencer Reid.' 

"Not a card game, Spin," I shook my head at him, lazily. I yawned, glancing a quick peek at the clock on the nightstand. I narrowed my eyes at the time. 5:07 p.m. A crazy devilish idea crosses my mind. Problem is, I can't tell if Spencer would be game enough to play....But, I guess I won't know until I ask and find out, right? "It's a, well, it's a mind game. You like mind games, right?" I catch him by the eyes, holding his gaze, waiting for his answer. 

He stifles a cough before answering, "Uhh, yeah, you could say so..." he pauses. He's got that adorable thinking face on, complete with his tongue sticking out and sliding across his lip slower than a snail. I almost forgot he wasn't done talking until he spoke up once more, "you know, that's not helping me, right?" Spencer looked at me, a knowing look graced his features. 

Oh, god. Don't tell me. His type loves mind games, too. Well, that further explains the 'intelligent' part, I guess. "So, mind games belong on the list that is your type, huh?" I questioned. Spencer simply nods. I decide best to continue my thoughts before falling down any more unwarranted rabbit holes. "Then, I guess I'm in luck. Though, to be honest, I'm unsure if what I'm thinking is up your alley, so to speak," I trail off. I want to mention bdsm, and terms like dominate and submissive, but how do I do that without steering him in the wrong direction? 

"Truth be told, the last time I played mind games with someone, she had me thrown in jail," Spencer said, calm as a cucumber. 

Wait.

What? 

"You. YOU'VE BEEN TO JAIL?!?!" 

My initial idea can be tossed out the window for the time being. I don't care. I'll crawl out and snatch it back, later. But, I want to have this conversation first. Right. Now. 

"How?" is all I manage to get out of my mouth. He's being uncharacteristically silent. Tells me this isn't the first time he's felt like he's had this conversation, before. I'm not the first girl he's dated since being released from prison, apparently. Ouch. In a more serious tone, I speak up. "I'm not the first girl you've thought about keeping this from, am I?" Spencer shifted in the bed. Whether he knew it or not, his face said it all. "I really didn't mean to bring down the mood, maybe what I had in mind can wait...." 

"Hey," Spencer cooed. "Yeah, I was in prison. I was framed. It's the reason I'm teaching for the time being, so, in a way...it helped lead me to you." Wow. I did not think of it that way. Still...

"Well, uhh, I was kinda hoping that maybe you'd uhh, want to try out an idea of mine...the game, I mean," I stuttered out. It wouldn't work if Spencer wasn't game. I mean, maybe I could see myself as a Dom....only if I was in the right mood, but I take plenty of charge in my life right now. And, it doesn't appear that Spencer does...at least, not a whole lot. 

"Well, Lottie, if you never tell me, how am I going to find out?" Spencer smirked. Okay. Worst case scenario is he doesn't like it and we move on. 

"Alright. Well, I'm assuming you're aware of Dom/Sub relationships, right?" I ask tentatively. He nods his confused looking face. "It's kinda stupid, really, um, a few years back I was reading a shit ton of fanfiction, mostly crime shows like CSI and Rizzoli & Isles, anyway, I stumbled on a couple that talked about bdsm and it piqued my interest. I'm only interested in the light stuff, though. The game, especially. You uhh, know what I'm getting at?" 

Spencer chuckles a little and shakes his head. "I'm learning new things about you, Lottie," he grins. "Yeah, I may have read a book or three on the subject years ago when we had an unsub who clearly belonged to the community. I'd be lying if I said my interest wasn't piqued as well, but I have yet to explore it, you could say." So, we both were on the same page. Great.

"Okay, quick question then, would you consider yourself a top or a bottom?" I ask while averting my gaze away from his. I already knew my role. I'm hoping I've pegged his correctly. 

"I know most people who would argue that they know me would say I'm submissive. And I'm aware I give off that vibe while at work, but, personally, I'm more interested in being top," he said, staring directly at me as he spoke the last word. 

"Happy to hear it. Cause, I'm definitely, without a doubt, a bottom," I said. Spencer started coughing up a storm. I didn't think what I said was funny. 

"Need a glass of water?" I asked, a hint of rudeness in my words. He gestures to the glass he had used earlier on the table. I picked it up and slowly handed it to him. "And please, do tell as to why you thought my statement was oh so hilarious," I sneered at him, sweetly. He shook his head after he gulped the last of his water. 

"Just that, you're so open about it, even though, I'm guessing you haven't actually, um, played?" he asked. He'd be right. I haven't. Can't say I've ever found myself with someone who even caused my brain to bring the scandalous idea to the forefront of my mind. At least, not until I met Spencer. 

"You're one to talk. You just told me you've never played before, either," I laughed as I nudged him in the chest. 

"The idea never exactly piqued my interest enough to try....until now," he smirked. I glanced to back at the clock once more. 6:18 p.m. now. Plenty of time to get all gussied up. I turned back to Spencer, displaying a smirk all of my own. 

"You hungry?" I ask as I move to get off the bed. I was fully aware that this was the week between Winter and Spring, my birthday being right in the middle. I packed the one nice dress I owned. The glitzy one from New Year's being a half-hazard impulse buy that I didn't count. This one, I've had for years. It's a simple deep lavender dress with cutouts at the shoulder. Perfect for subtly showing off my butterfly tattoos. The back is also open, so when I wear my hair up, my back tattoo shows, too. What drew me into buying it when I did was that it was super flowy, yet not too sheer. 

"Kind of, why?" Spencer asks. I could tell the curiosity was getting to him. "I thought we were going to just eat in again," he mumbled. I frowned. 

"Would you rather eat in, Spin?" 

"No, but umm..." he trailed off. I'm not entirely one for subtlety once I've slept with someone. I found my dress and placed it on the bed, stripping down to undergarments. Nothing spectacular, just a normal black bra and panties set with a small amount of lace on both. I always wear bras that are one whole size down from my comfortable sets when the top in question clearly displays even the smallest amount of cleavage. Absentmindedly, I stick a hand in each of my cups, adjusting my boobs accordingly. A trick my best friend taught me. It has never failed me, yet. 

Spencer still remains silent. And only in his boxers. By now, I've got my dress on and in the midst of putting my hair half up so he'd have to push it aside to look at my tattoo if he wanted. Before I go to make my way to the bathroom to put on my makeup, I turned to shoot Spencer a pleading look. "That what you're planning to wear out, Spin? Hmm...kinky," I smirked. He laughed almost embarrassingly, before crawling out and walking over to the closet, pulling out one of his infamous outfits. A deep purple button up paired with a multi-colored tie and a black blazer, and plain black slacks with dress shoes. 

Once I was done with my minimal makeup routine, I slipped out of the bathroom to put my nude flats on. I gazed over and saw that Spencer was now dressed and ready to go, himself. While he easily made any outfit he wore look good, I couldn't help but bring my hands to his tie. "As much as I am loving you in ties," I spoke as I untied it and slipped it off his neck, "I think you look even sexier without one." I also unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt. Spencer pouted at me for a split second, then a devilish smirk twisted across his face. 

"So, Lottie, you looking to start playing now?" I was. 

"Yes. But, since really, we're both new to this, how about a trial run. I'm deeply curious to see if Dr. Spencer Reid has the capability to dirty talk," I grinned as I grabbed my purse and jacket. Spencer, being not far behind me, grabbed the keys off the desk. 

"Oh, Lottie. There's still so much we have to learn about each other." 

*spencer*

Bdsm. One of the few subjects I've had to brush up on while being an agent with the BAU, and also now one that's peaking its head into my personal life. 

I was flabbergasted when Charlie changed in front of me like it was no big deal. The dress she wore clearly showed off two of her three tattoos that are usually hidden away by her blouses and t-shirts. I remember those butterflies back on New Year's. This was the first time I was able to appreciated and muse over the one on her back. It was another pair of butterfly wings with an ankh in front, along with the Superman shield in front of that. The shading was remarkable with hints of purple throughout. 

Thankful that she took to the bathroom to do her makeup, I quickly got dressed. I frowned slightly when she emerged, seeing her hair half down, covering her back tattoo. 

As we walked towards her car, I tossed her the keys. If she was truly looking to play, then I needed to brush up on my thoughts. We picked a Cracker Barrel, and chose a booth. I opted to sit beside her inside of across. I needed to use that to my advantage. "Lottie, want to go over some ground rules, first?" I whispered in her ear. She turned towards me and nodded. "Alright, if I remember correctly, I can make requests and ask questions of you. And then, if you choose not to answer me or do as I ask..then, I get to punish you?" Damn. Even just talking about it was turning me on, I'm a little embarrassed to admit. Charlie turned her entire body towards me now, a glass of wine in hand. 

"I believe so," she begins. "It's been a while since I've uhh, brushed up on my reading regarding this," she laughs. I watch her take a long sip of her wine, eyeing for me to do the same, I oblige. "So, uhh, you said 'ask' and not 'demand' or 'tell'..." she trails off. I nod. 

"Yeah, well, at least for now, like you said, we're both new to this," I smiled at her. I had a few ideas for what to ask of her during our dinner date, but over the next couple hours, we just talked. Some about our respective knowledge on the subject and the rest just normal couple chatter. It was nice. 

Once I grabbed the check and paid the bill, we exited the restaurant and got back in the car. This time, I drove. I didn't think anything of it....until she started talking to me. "Would you discipline me if I was acting bratty, Spin?" Fuuuucck. That made me feel things. I started coughing. 

"You-uhh-t-that's something you'd uh, want?" I asked, my squeaky voice coming out totally unintentionally. I hope she hasn't caught on to that. I could heard her giggling at me. 

"You claimed earlier that it would be unwise of me to bet you in any game with cards, right?" I felt my entire boy stiffen at her words. She definitely had me drive on purpose. By this time, I managed to park us safely at the B&B, letting out quite the breath I'd been holding. Charlie reaches over and places a hand on my leg, slowly trailing it up my thigh. I gulped. "If you play your cards right, you've got some fun coming your way..." she whispered in my ear with a smirk. 

Next thing I know, she's out of the car and already inside the building. Probably already in our room. My brain stopped working. It never does that. How did she do that? 

I'm scrambling out of my seatbelt with all the strength I could muster in that given moment. I wasn't expected those words to come from her mouth. 

I guess it's time I try my hand at 'dirty talk'.


	18. That Mouth of Yours is Dangerous, Dr. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Decided to try my hand at writing a Dom/Sub chapter for these two. I have read many great fics regarding BDSM, but I have never came across one where both parties were new to the lifestyle. This will fill in my Dom/Sub square for cm-kinkbingo on tumblr. 
> 
> Charlotte and Spencer explore a new aspect of their relationship.

*spencer*

I open the door to our room, Charlie is sitting on the loveseat, still in her dress, and already has a new glass of wine in hand. She extends her arm out towards me, her hand and fingers giving me the 'come here' signal. Okay, I'm supposed to be the Dom here. So...dirty talk.

"I wish I could control myself better around you, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you." 

Charlie's eye grew wide as her mouth parted open. If I'm being honest with myself here, even I am shocked at the words that just left my mouth, too. That shock, however, melted as Charlie's face flushed before my eyes. I barely missed it, watching as a devilish grin creased her features. "Am I hearing things?" she says as she smirks back at me. "Or does Dr. Spencer Reid dirty talk like this all the time to make conversations more interesting?" 

Fuuuuck. If I didn't think my pants could get tighter, I was just proven wrong. And that does not happen often. Keeping that earlier thought in the forefront of my mind, I decided to throw caution to the wind and just wing it. I'm pretty confident if I say something off, she'll call me on it. "Strip down. Hands and knees on the bed," I commanded. Charlie froze before me. She paused. The waiting caused me to remember that we agreed I am permitted to give her a strike if she can't do as I say while in play. Internally, I counted. Charlie still hadn't moved. "Are we looking to earn a strike?" I ask, still trying to find the right tone of voice to use. Her eyes lit up at me, as she began moving, stumbling towards the bed. 

"So-sorry....Sir?" It came out as more of a question to me. I paused. I knew I was game to testing this game out with her, but now that it's happening, I'm feeling things I can't say I've felt before. It's scaring me and exciting me...all at the same time. I must have been deep in thought because Charlie's voice started pulling me out. "Or would you prefer I call you...Doctor?" Fuck. Now that definitely made me feel things. Knowing that she had well past the time limit of obeying my word, I held up one finger to her, giving her my best 'disappointed' look. 

"You're still clothed and not on the bed. One strike, Lottie," I tsked. 

"My bad, Sir," she smirked as she began stripping herself out of her dress and undergarments. I found myself wishing to give her a hand, but I needed to be the one giving commands. A small thought crossed my mind. Maybe she'd be game to switch down the road? As quickly as it came, so it disappeared the second my eyes landed on her naked figure resting on the bed. The dark glint in her eyes drew me towards her, almost forgetting that we were still playing. "Spin, are you okay?" Charlie's voice was squeaky as she talked. 

Instead of answering, I joined her on the bed, shredding myself of all the ungodly layers I seem to wear on a daily basis. I crawled over to face her, gently placing a hand on her cheek. "Yes and no," I replied. Yes, because I am ridiculously excited by this interesting game with her and No, because I was hoping for a magical switch to go off or on, rather, inside of me and it seems to be short circuiting, instead. Charlie looked up at me, slight concern across her face. 

"Spin, uhh, we don't have to continue, if you'd rather...." Her words trailed off. I thought my options over. I still very much wanted this. Even if tonight were to be the only night for this. I wanted it and I wanted it bad. 

"I want this, Lottie," I whispered into her ear as I let my fingers dance across her skin. "Why don't you tell me what you want, give me some helpful ideas, if you will." Part of what made this...easier...was knowing that neither of us really quite knew what we were doing. Up until this point, I've been running on auto-pilot when it came to sex. Sure, I still paid attention and listening for the normal cues, but I have never flat out asked what any of my partners have wanted. Surely women such as men had to have wet dreams, right? Pretty sure that's just a human thing. 

Charlie placed a hand on my cheek, letting her nails dig ever so softly into my flesh. She leans in slowly, pressing her cute little nose against mine. I close my eyes, letting out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding in. "There you go, Spin, relax," she whispered. Tentatively, she brings her other hand to the back of my head, allowing her fingers to gracefully skim over that one spot that drives me crazy. I pull back, quickly, raising my eyebrows up at her.

"When did you discover that?" I asked. Charlie just shrugged her shoulders incredulously, giving me the 'you seriously don't remember' look. 

"You know, the night I just showed up...at your place," she winced. To show her I wasn't upset with her, I let a smile creep across my face. 

"Sorry, I just, usually I notice, that's all," I shrugged back. 

"Well, I mean, c'mon, Spencer, you were busy tending to certain...things," she smiled slyly. 

"You're right, I was," I confirmed. "And, speaking of, I believe we were busy tending to..this." I placed both hands loosely around her neck, caressing her jawline as I met her lips with mine. First thing I taste is that sweet wine she'd been sipping earlier. I allow the taste to stain my own tongue as I maneuver it around the inside of her deductible mouth. Tilting my head as I felt her tilt hers, together, we explored each other in a way we never had before. Within seconds, Charlie moaned loudly into my mouth, not breaking the kiss. I let one of my hands fall from her neck down to her collarbone, then her breast. Still kissing, I used my middle finger and thumb near her aroused nub, carefully and purposefully flicking it over and over. 

Breaking our kiss, Charlie moans deeper, whispering shameful words that caused the hairs on my neck to stand up. "Fuck, Spencer," she mewled, ripping her eyes open to look at me. "God, Spin, don't you know its a crime for a man to not only have those lips, but to also know exactly what the fuck to do with them?!" Her words stirred things within me I had felt were long gone ages ago. How can she be real? 

"It's a crime that I still haven't gotten to taste you," I said, more confidently than even I thought was possible. I swear I heard her smirk at me before she began planting kisses down my jawline. Trying less hard than I had been all night, I pulled away from her grabby hands, telling her exactly what I wanted in that moment. "Face away from me. On your hands and knees." I kept myself from chuckling. I normally only used that tone of voice when interrogating criminals. Without an ounce of hesitation, I watched Charlie do exactly as I'd instructed. 

Then a thought evaded my brain. She'd earned herself one strike. 

I gripped her hips with my hands, feeling her flinch at the anticipation of my touch. I slide my right hand, gently, over her right cheek, giving it a light squeeze before I retreat my hand away completely. Seconds after my hand made contact with her skin, I bent over so my lips touched her ear. "That was your one strike, Lottie." Her whole body shivered under my touch. Deciding not to waste anymore time, I grabbed myself and lined up with her entrance, sliding in with ease. As I work to find my rhythm, all I can hear are her moans and pants, urging me on. Feeling my hands slipping, I raised them up her torso, gripping her breasts, kneading my nails into her skin. Seconds later, I feel one of her hands tug on my balls, massaging them roughly. "Fuck, Lottie!" As I feel myself cum, I bent down and bit her neck profusely, leaving marks wherever I could. Not long after I started coming down from my high, Charlie hit hers. Together, we collapsed on the bed, a sweaty set of bodies, trying to catch a breath. 

"That......was something else," Charlie managed to say as she snuggled up against me. I wrapped her up in my arms, placing a single kiss just below her ear. 

"Yeah, something alright," I agreed. I could feel her already relaxing, probably close to falling asleep for the night. I settled into my pillow as well, humming as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Lottie." 

*charlotte*

Oh my. Last night was definitely different. Even though we had slept together a few times before, Spencer had never quite talked the way he did this last time. I was wet the second he gave me my first command. I have to say, it thrilled me. More so than I ever thought possible. How I woke up this morning, though...that may have been even better. 

For one, I discovered I was on my back. I'm never on my back, at least, not to my knowledge. Without thinking, I stretched out my arms on either side of me. It isn't until I pull them back in that I notice something. "Spencer?" Almost like magic, just as I called out his name, I feel soft kisses along my thighs. Found him. I freeze for a moment as I feel his tongue flicker in and out of my slit. Damn, he's a hell of a teaser. The second I feel my breath even out just a little, Spencer's fingers start walking up my legs, then my thighs. Without warning, he shoves a finger (or two, I can't tell) right up against my g-spot, curling it in a rough motion that sends shocks throughout my entire body. His mouth continues to lap at my clit, sending me down the rabbit hole that is my morning orgasm. "God, fuck! Spencer!" As I'm riding out my high, I feel his lips make their way up my abdomen before landing on my mouth. As I'm tasting myself on him, our tongues dance around, sloppily, before we pull away. 

The minute I catch my breath, I look Spencer straight in the eyes, trying to keep my expression as plain as it could be. "That mouth of yours is dangerous, Dr. Reid." He gives me a confused frown, so I elaborate. "If you continue to wake me up like that, I promise you we'll never leave this bed." He chuckles a little at that. 

"Good morning to you, too, Lottie," Spencer winks at me, moving to get off the bed, grabbing his boxers on his way to the bathroom. I move to sit up, myself, still feeling the aftereffects of that orgasm. I pull one of my long night shirts over my head, knowing my sex hair is begging for a brush to be run through it. Rolling onto my side, I grab my phone off the nightstand, checking to see if I have any messages from Midge or, even Evan. Surprisingly, none. I make a mental note to stop by one of the shops and pick up a little souvenir for Midge. As I close it and set it back on the nightstand, I hear the coffee maker pouring. 

"Hey," Spencer cooed in his sleepy voice. "First cup can be yours." I'll be the first to admit that no matter how this man chooses to wake me up in the morning, I will always need my caffeine fix. Teasingly, I answer him back. 

"Why wake up with coffee when I can wake up with you?"

Spencer's mouth practically fell to the floor. He soon picked it back up and shot me an accusing smirk. "I simply felt extra generous earlier. Don't get used to it." 

"Hard to get used to something that hasn't been made a habit, Spin." 

I downed my coffee in a poor effort to keep my eyes away from whatever response his face answered me back with. I simply shrugged it off, choosing to change the direction of this conversation entirely. "So, what's the plan for today?" 

Spencer went to go sit back on the edge of the bed, coffee cup still in hand. "Don't really have one. But, we haven't been down to the beach yet." My ears perked up at the mention of the beach. Having grown up in rural Nebraska, I'd never been to a beach since I was a little kid, road tripping with my family to visit my aunt, uncle, and cousins out in North Carolina. This would be my first time being at one as an adult. And I could hardly wait. 

Apparently, my face gave me away, as Spencer clocked the wide grin I had on, exposing my teeth. "Spin, you had me at the word, 'beach.'" 

\-------♥-------- 

Luckily, our B&B was only a handful of miles away. Spencer didn't feel like walking, so we took the car, instead. Thankfully, we found a nice parking spot that was currently in the shade. Once we found a good spot to lay out our towels, I tore off my mesh top, hoping to feel the waves rush over me. As I began jogging to the water, I saw that Spencer hadn't moved. He tipped his sunglasses down with one finger, giving me a look as he held up his book. I just smiled back at him, giving him the finger before disappearing under the water. 

It felt refreshing to glide through the small waves as they came. As I watch the water hit the sand, I remember the last time I was at a beach, convinced by my dad to let the waves chase me to the hot sand each time. It was quite the game for an eight year old. One I thoroughly enjoyed. I must have completely zoned out in my little daydream, because next thing I know, I feel Spencer's arms around me and his lips nibbling at the nape of my neck. "God, you're intoxicating, you know that, Lottie?" I'm beginning to like this side of Spencer. I don't think it's new, but I get the feeling I'm the reason its coming out in him more. As he continues peppering sweet kisses over my shoulder blades, I contemplate having the conversation I know is awaiting us at the end of this trip. 

"Tell me something I don't know, Doctor," I whispered back to him ans he continued to assault my body with his hands and mouth. I was appreciative of the cold clash of water against my now burning hot skin. Once Spencer backs away, he holds my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I couldn't help but smile at that. 

"I want to be yours, Charlotte. However you'll have me."


	19. Happy Birthday Lottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets excited for Charlotte's Birthday!  
> But...does he go too far?

"Even the mere silence of love, has the power to drown out all of life's chaos." 

*spencer*

I couldn't believe the words as they came out. "I want to be yours, Charlotte. However you'll have me." I know I probably came on too strong. Within this past week alone, I've gone from saying Maeve's name in my sleep to telling Charlie I want her. Quite the trainwreck I seem to be these days. I watched as her eyes searched every inch of mine. The look on her face tells me she saw what I know. 

"Right now, let's just date. Exclusively, I might add," Charlie giggled. "I have a feeling there's still a lot we have to learn about each other." She was right. Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself. "Hey, you remember what today is?" Her birthday. I bought her that book days ago when we first got here, but I wanted to get her something nice. Something she could wear. That I could see her wear. Innocently, I shook my head. Played dumb. She splashed some water at me. 

"Hey! What was that for?" I cried out. The water was colder than I realized. 

"For pretending to forget my birthday, Spin." I laughed. I keep finding myself asking the same question. How is this woman real? As I pull her in for a hug, I get a whiff of her damp hair, her shampoo mixed with sea salt and a promise of what the summer will bring. I gingerly tilt my head down to her neck, nipping at her sweet spot, a small mole that's exactly three inches from her ear. 

"Speaking of, Lottie, I want to go get you something..." I'm cut off when she begins scratching her nails at my sides. 

"I thought I said you didn't have to get me anything...and Spin? Two can play any game." With that, she showed me quite the smirk that was painted across her face, then, seemingly out of nowhere, her hands are now on my head as she shoves me under the water. As I'm trying to hold my breath, I grab her by waist and yank as hard as I can, until I can barely see her face underneath the water. Seconds later, we're both back to the surface, gasping for breath. 

"Spin, please don't do that again!" Charlie yelled, coughing a bit more than normal. It was clear to me now, that she breathed in water down her nose. 

"You okay? Here, I'm sorry," I pull her in for a hug once I see that she's got her breathing back under control. Charlie brings her own arms around me, and together, we just stand there, in the water, holding each other. It feels nice. 

"Oh, don't be, just, I have a hard time holding my breath without plugging my nose," Charlie explained. I snorted. Then she proceeded to smack me in the stomach with the back of her hand. I decide to drag her back to our towels, and lay out for a bit, mostly so I have an excuse to lay next to her and ponder as to what kind of pendant I should get her. "Hey, Spin, can you do me a favor and spray some of this on my back?" Charlie hands me a spray can that's dark in color. "It's to help me not look so deathly pale." She chuckles. I couldn't help but laugh in return. 

"Lottie, you know you look alive compared to me, right?" I gesture to my own alabaster white skin. I truly believed I did in fact look dead on my feet compared to her. Sure, she wasn't tan, but she did have far more color to her skin than I did. I should try to be out in the sun more. I'm sure having less layers on wouldn't hurt either. "Hey, so, how about I take off and head into town for a bit while you go relax back in our room." I said after I was done spraying her. Without moving, she smirked back up at me. 

"Well, once my skin dries, sure, I suppose I could go back and work on my poetry assignment. I still haven't decided if I'm going to call Evan or not." Evan. I had forgotten about him. I gave her an uneasy look as I begin to pack up my things. 

"Please don't ignore him on my account. I may not be a fan, but if he's your friend, you should talk to him," I told her. She silently urged me with her finger to 'come here,' so I bent down just so our noses touched. Charlie rubbed hers on mine. 

"That's very sweet of you, Spin. I should. Plus, I want to see how my matchmaking skills panned out." Now, I'm completely lost. 

"Matchmaking skills?" I asked her, confusement definitely apparent in my voice that jumped an octave. Charlie laughed, maneuvering herself a bit so she could see me better. 

"Yes. I set up Evan with my friend, Midge. I just haven't heard from either of them how it went. I'll give them each a call once I make it back to the B&B." She smiled up at me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips as she laid herself back down to dry. 

"Alright, if you think of anything you need, just give me a call," I said as I began making my way to our room. After taking a couple steps, I swore I heard her say something along the lines of 'I may just call if I simply need you.' Feeling my own smile rise up to meet my cheeks, I felt happy. 

\-------♥-------- 

I respected Charlie's wishes on not getting her too much for her birthday. I opted for the book, a necklace, and a night out with dinner. Surely, that wasn't going overboard. Hardly. Now, I'm at the jewelers, trying to decide on what pendant she would love the best. Then, I saw it. A locket with a compass inside. It reminded me of how Charlie and I met. We bumped into each other. Almost like our north stars kept crossing, wanting our paths to cross as well. It was perfect.   
Thrilled with my purchase, I called the restaurant to double check on our reservations. Everything was falling into place. Seeing the time was only a little after 2:00 p.m. in the afternoon, I decided to give Penelope a call, see what the team's been up to while I've been away. 

Penelope📲: Hey there, if it isn't the smartest, prettiest Boy Wonder on the planet. What can I do for you? 

Have I mentioned that I love how she has a unique way of talking to each of us? 

Spencer📲: "Hi Garcia. Thanks. I got some time to kill. Got any cases you may need my help with?" 

I hoped I didn't sound too desperate. I also hoped that Penelope wouldn't ask me certain questions I fear I couldn't lie to her about even if I wanted to. 

Penelope📲: Oh, Reid, well, right now, it's just paperwork day. I'm only here cause Kevin screwed with my system again, so I'm here fixing his ungodly mistakes." 

I couldn't help but snort. Apparently Penelope didn't find my reaction funny. 

Penelope📲: "Spencer Walter Reid! You keep that heinous cackling to yourself! Or so help me, I will resort to only giving you a tablet!" 

No. She wouldn't. Would she? Probably for the best if I don't find out. 

Spencer📲: "Sorry, Garcia. Really. No more laughing. I take it he really crossed you this time." 

Coming off as being on her side (which I always am) I felt was the right thing to convey. 

Penelope📲: "That he did, Reid," she said before changing her demeanor. "So, how goes it with your T.A.?" 

I coughed. I forgot I had gone to Garcia for advice earlier on how to convince Charlie that she and I should give what we have a shot. 

Spencer📲: "She agreed that we should date. And today's her birthday. And..before you say anything, I got it all covered." 

Which, I did. 

Penelope📲: "Alright. Give me the play by play, then."

Spencer📲: "I'm sorry, the 'play by play?'" 

Penelope📲: "Yes, Spencer. Tell me how you have the night planned out. I know you do." 

I sighed into the phone. I went on to explain to her in great detail about the gifts, the dinner, and even the cake I hoped would fit inside the mini fridge back at our room. 

Penelope📲: "Sounds perfect, Spencer. I'm sure she'll love it. I do have one suggestion, if you want to hear it."

Did I? Well, Garcia's been nothing but helpful this whole time. Would be worth a shot. 

Spencer📲: "What did you have in mind, Garcia?" 

I swear I heard more than just Garcia giggling on the other end of this conversation. 

Spencer📲: "Let me guess, J.J. and Emily are with you." 

A painfully guilty silence flooded thru the air. 

Emily & J.J.📲: "Hi Spencer." 

I shook my head, even though none of them could see. 

Spencer📲: "Penelope...what was your suggestion?" 

Penelope📲: "Well...I was thinking..maybe you could, like, go buy her a fancy dress to wear for tonight. I know, I know, you said she's told you several times how she doesn't want you to go all out, but, c'mon! Tell me that's not an idea you'd consider." 

It was. I was considering it the second the idea left Garcia's mouth. Still in town, I started walking towards a shop that had a few women's formal wear displayed on mannequins in the front display. 

Spencer📲: "You're right. I'm inside a shop right now." 

All three erupted in a fit of giggles as I began browsing the dresses. 

Spencer📲: "You guys are something else. I think I got it from here, thanks."

Just before I hung up, I heard them scream in unison.

All Three📲: "KEEP US UPDATED!" 

click

*charlotte*

After tanning, or, I should say, trying to tan, I gave up and made my way back to our room. I know I told Spencer constantly during this entire trip that I don't want him going overboard, but I secretly hope he doesn't take my words too seriously. 

I suspect that Spencer won't be back for a few hours, so I open up my notebook and begin to write. 

How is it I am so grossly enamoured  
by you? To feel things  
I never believed my body would allow. 

I truly never did believe I'd ever find real love. My first time was with someone I barely even considered to be a friend. I know it's naive to believe that real life is anything close to a Disney fairytale. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm like the little mermaid from the original Hans Christian Anderson novel, the one who falls so deeply for the prince, only to discover his heart belonged to another far more beautiful than she. That she deserved to change into the seafoamoam that dissipates within the sea....to be lost forever. 

I must have been daydreaming for longer than I thought, because now the clock was blaring at me that it was just after 4:00 p.m. Shit. Spencer was due to be back any minute. Quickly, I scurried to the bathroom to take a much needed hot shower. Once underneath the scolding liquid, I swore I heard the door to our room open and then shut. 

"Spencer?" I called out. I wanted to know that it was him, I mean who else could it be? Still, and I also wanted to let him know I was here, just in the shower. A long enough silence filled the entire room. "Spencer?" I called again. 

"Sorry, Lottie. I'm here, just...take your time in there," my boyfriend answered. It still felt a little weird to say, but wonderful all the same. Being that it was my birthday, after all, I figured a little fun could be had before going out tonight. 

"Spin, you know, you're welcome to join me," I said, just loud enough so he could hear over the water and the fan blowing inside the bathroom. As I massaged my shampoo into my scalp, I heard some shuffling and what sounded like pacing. Fuck. He's debating my invitation. "You don't think we have time, do you?" 

"Charlotte, believe me, I would, but I think it'll be much more worth it for both of us to wait until after dinner tonight," Spencer conceded. I love when he calls me Lottie, but just then, the way I heard that silky voice say my full name...it's doing things to me. Good thing I'm in the shower. 

Once I'm done rinsing off all my body wash, along with the out-of-nowhere arousal, thanks to Spencer, I wrapped myself up in a towel, using another one to thoroughly damp dry my hair. I step out of the bathroom to see Spencer, sitting on the bed, a gorgeous gown I've never seen before, laying out next to him. 

"I know you said not to spoil you, but, well, friends of mine suggested I pick something out that I'd like to see on you tonight..." He had on his predictable puppy dog face, complete with sad, wide eyes. The one face he knew I could never say no to. Sometimes, there's a lot to hate about Dr. Reid. Right now, that was last on my list. 

What first caught my eyes was the fact that there was a lot of lace. The entire bodice was made of lace, with a small jeweled piece at the waist, copious amounts of fabric flowed out to make the skirt. It was something I would always dream of wearing, but, knowing my bank account would tell me no, I'd forego it every time.   
"There's more," Spencer said, looking even more sheepish if that was even possible. I had to bite down on my lip hard to contain the squeal that threatened to escape. This man, not only did not listen well, but he did it to prove that he wanted my birthday to be special. 

A terrible thought crossed my mind. Maeve. The woman Spencer confessed he last felt this way about. A woman whom he never touched, but loved with every ounce of his heart. How much of her love was taking up room there, I wonder. I hated myself for going there. We were far from saying the dreaded three words, anyway. I was putting unwanted pressure on myself for no reason whatsoever. I waved it away in my mind, smiling down at the man before me. 

"As much as I love you in converse, I thought these would look...sexier." The way he paused and then said that word, made a frown take up residence on my lips. "Did I--did I say something wrong?" Oh, no. I never told him that heels have never been my favorite flattering footwear. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel like I was ungrateful for him buying me shoes. Pretty sure when a man implies the words 'sexy' and 'footwear' together, they equate to 'heels.' That was, sadly, a hard no for me. My feet already began to hurt just thinking about it. 

"Spin, I appreciate the thought...but, um, heels aren't exactly my favorite." Spencer snorted. Then, he laughed, like, belly laughed. "Mind letting me in on just what we find so funny?" I tried to sound pissed, but hearing him laughing just made me smile more. I watched as his body calmed down and he bent over to pull a shoebox from a plastic bag. He popped the top open to reveal flats that perfectly complemented the gown. I kinda suddenly felt like an idiot.  
"While I can't say I wouldn't love to see you in heels, I've never seen you wear a pair once, so I figured it was a safe bet to get you some comfortable flats, instead." I could kiss this man right now. In fact, that's not such a terrible idea. Still wrapped up in my towel, I leaned towards him, placing one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck. I felt him melt as our lips touched, circling the insides of each other's mouths with our tongues. It was a dance I'd never tire of. I felt his left hand on my face and his right hand on the small of my back, carefully inching farther south. I allowed him to travel to the outline of my ass before breaking the kiss. 

"We still have a dinner to attend," I said with ease, hoping my second arousal of the evening wasn't near as obvious at the first. Spencer groaned, knowing it was his turn to hop in the shower. He pushed himself off the bed, telling me that I'm not allowed to go snooping through the gift bag that sat on the nightstand. More presents? Pretty sure he only said that so he could watch me open them, I went to my suitcase and pulled out something that Midge helped me pick out just for tonight. 

It's a simple bra and panty set, but, I'm hoping, praying, that it does so much more for Spencer once he sees me in it.   
I glance at myself in the mirror. Damn, I look fine. I smirked as I put on the dress, thankful that it didn't require a zipper. I wanted to be ready when Spencer emerged from the bathroom. Luckily, I had my makeup bag sitting on the desk and not inside where my boyfriend was. This time, I added a small hint of eyeshadow, but did the rest of my eye makeup in a smudgy-smokey look to hype up my sex appeal. For my lips, I stuck to my signature chapstick. 

When Spencer opened up the bathroom door, my jaw fell to my shoes.   
There, in the flesh, was my boyfriend, the impeccable Dr. Spencer Reid, in a fucking tux. The word 'dapper' doesn't even begin to cover it. The only thing to make this night even more perfect is if he told me that we could skip our dinner reservations and jump right into dessert. Here. In our room. 

"Did you open your present without me?" Spencer asked, he eyes glazing over my body in the very dress he had picked out just for me to wear on my birthday. I felt my mouth run dry. I closed it, running my tongue over my lip to ensure I had, in fact put chapstick on. I did. 

"No," I scoffed, "Of course not. I'm offended you would think to even accuse me of such a crime." He laughed as he reached out, grabbing the bag and handing it to me. 

"Please, open it." I did. I tore the tissue paper out, revealing a book and a small jewelry box. I took out the book, first. I gasped. It was a copy of How the End Begins by Cynthia Cruz. It was a book pf poetry I had yet to read.   
I looked at Spencer and gave him a closed lip smile. Next, I took out the box. Carefully, I open it, revealing a gorgeous locket necklace. As Spencer is telling me to open it, I unhook it, showing me a compass. "It reminded me of us, of how, no matter what, we kept finding our way to each other." If hearts could melt, mine would be a puddle right now. He really was out to kill me with this Cinderella fantasy I mentioned to him just months ago. Without even having to have been asked, he took the chain from my fingers and silently asked me to move my hair out the way for him. "Beautiful," he breathed against my neck as he kissed right where the chain laid on my collarbone. 

"Thank you, I love it so much, Spin," I whisper to him. He pulls me in for a quick, chaste kiss, then holds out his hand for me to take. 

"Ready for dinner?" I groan a little. 

"If we must." 

\-------♥-------- 

I was overjoyed by the fact that Spencer was thoughtful enough to get me a gorgeous pair of flats to wear this evening. Especially since we decided to walk to the restaurant instead of driving there. Together, we walked down the boardwalk, hand in hand. It really got me thinking about just how fast we were moving this week. It sure didn't feel like just one week. This trip has felt like an entire summer to me.

"You okay, Lottie?" Spencer asked, as he laced his fingers within mine. So far, this had been the best birthday I've had.

"Yeah, Spin. Just...you're the best, you know that?" I tried not to give too much thought into the weight of my own words. I didn't want to feel the impending gravity of our situation yet, until I had to.

"I try, Lottie."

We arrived at the restaurant, Spencer giving the host his name at the front. We were able to follow him immediately to our table, a quiet two-seater just far enough away from everyone else, it seemed. "Here you are, folks. My name is Adam. Your server, Josie, will be here to get your drinks, soon." As he left, I snatched the drinks menu and looked it over.

"I figured we would just share a bottle of their house wine," Spencer murmured. I normally would have been content with that idea, but I wanted something stronger to help me curb my nerves here. Wine alone wasn't going to do the trick.

"That does sound nice, Spin. But, I want something a bit more on the fruity side," I winked at him just as a woman approached our table.

"Good evening, my name is Josie, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you folks off with?" I watched her pull out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Well, I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea, please," I said, glancing over at Spencer.

"Oh, uhh, I'll just have a beer, then," he gulped. Josie smiled and told us our drinks would be out momentarily. I was glad to be that much closer to tasting my much needed liquid courage, but now, I was also a little worried about my date.

"A beer? What happened to having the house wine?" I was innately curious.

"Oh, well, I figured if you clearly needed something...stronger, then, maybe, so did I." Now, it was my turn to gulp. Good thing we decided to walk here. Sure enough, our drinks came, and the two of us downed half in a matter of minutes. Conversation flowed between us, miraculously smooth. We ordered and ate our food in peace, exchanging random stories and seemingly awkward glances. "Happy Birthday, Lottie." Spencer kissed the middle of my forehead as he paid the bill and we began our trek back to our room for the night.

The entire walk back, he had this look in his eyes. One I swore I hadn't seen on him. He appeared to be a man...in love. It broke my heart a little, not wanting to think back to that particular morning when I heard him sleepily say her name. He displayed that same look, then. This time, though, I didn't see even a hint of sadness, like I had before. Could a girl hope? In that moment, I wanted, so badly, for it to be me he was so enamoured with. To be the only one to create that smile across his dimples.

The second the door closed and locked behind us, I felt Spencer's lips on mine, pulling me towards our bed. He gently helped me out of my dress, letting it pool at my feet. It never ceased to amaze me to watch how his eyes tinted darker just before he stole another kiss from me. "Have I told you how stunning you look?" I was feeling the effects of the alcohol in my system now. If Spencer kept kept up his bedroom talk, I wasn't going to have much of a voice left.

"Not in particularly, but do keep it up," I whispered directly into his ear as I nibbled on it. He moaned, loudly, at my actions, causing me to wish he'd continue to undress me until I was in nothing more than my own skin. In a matter of minutes, we were both equally bare, and Spencer had already dropped me over the edge once by just his fingers.

Now, he was inching his way inside me, peppering my body with small, innocent kisses. "Are you sure you're real?" My ears barely heard it, thinking he must've whispered it out loud to himself. I set out to prove to him I was, in fact, real. With every moan and curse, we came together in a flurry of sweat and ecstasy. Laying there in bed, beside him, I tried to settle my breathing. I watched as Spencer turned towards me, that same look apparent on his whole face.

"I..love you, Charlotte."


	20. The Idea of Being in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer lets it slip that he loves Charlotte. She doesn't believe him. She writes in her notebook while he lectures.

"I fell in love with you. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just did." - Unknown

*spencer*

Shit. I said it. Outloud. For her to hear. I couldn't take it back. DId I want to take it back? No. I didn't. But, judging by the uneasy look on her face, the thought crossed my mind. 

"I know you don't really mean it, Spencer." 

Her words damn near broke my heart. Of course I meant them. I felt them deep within my heart. Why can't she believe me? 

"It's okay, Spin. I know it's not my name you whisper in your sleep." 

There it is. Her reason. Maeve. Never did I ever think the day would come where I would truly loathe thinking about her. "Charlotte, I know you think I'm still in love with he--"

"Of course you are! She's dead! She'll forever be that unattainable angel to you, Spencer! She'll remain perfect inside that big head of yours, why? Because you never knew her. Any cracks or scars she had, you never got the chance to discover. That's why you'll always love her. She can never break in front of you." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. As much as I wanted to touch her, to stop her skin from getting wet, I simply stayed silent and listened. Even though she was wrong. Being with Maeve would have been easier. There's a chance I may never have been tricked into going to jail. I may never have known there was this whole 'nother side of me...one I was now deathly afraid Charlotte was going to bring out...for the worse. 

"Are you even listening to me?! Spencer! I'm right here!" Now, she was yelling. "You know what? I can't look at you like this...." Charlotte trailed off, moving towards the nightstand. She pulled out what sounded like my handcuffs. Before I could even react, she had my wrists cuffed behind me. Shit. 

"Charlotte, uncuff me, now!" I growled at her. I wasn't enjoying myself at all and I was growing increasingly restless at her antics. I watched her dangle the key in front of me, taunting me. 

"Hmm...do you really want that, Spencer?" I hated how much she was turning me on right now. I had to think about her question. Did I want that? No. Yes... No! 

"You're playing a very dangerous game here, Lottie." I heard my voice drop, a tone I haven't heard myself use since I'd been stuck in the same room as...Cat. 

"Dangerous, you say, Doctor Reid? Would you dare show this side of you if you were with...Maeve?" With each word, Charlotte was slowly unlocking the cage I had been locking my worst self behind. "Are you sure this isn't your...true self?" This woman was testing me. I was no longer entirely sure I...hated it. "You know what? I'm going to do you a favor and give your mouth a rest." I gave her a confused look, watching her kneel down and pick something off of the floor. In her hand were her lace panties. "I suggest you open up, Spin." Without thinking, I complied, feeling her stuff my mouth with her arousal-stained underwear. "That's better," I watched her say with a wicked grin across her face. There's no way this is heaven. No. This is definitely hell. And I have every intention on staying here...with her. 

"Now, don't you just look pretty like that, Doctor Reid?" 

*charlotte*

God, I had him right where I wanted him. Naked, cuffed, and gagged. Every girl's fantasy. I hadn't intended on acting this way with him...like a brat. I don't know...something about the way he said "I love you," just...so simply. Like it was a natural phrase to leave his lips. I wanted that. So bad. But, he was caught whispering her name is his sleep just days ago. And we've been...I don't know..with each other for months now, kind of. 

Spencer's muffled whimpers pulled me out of my thoughts. I enjoyed seeing him like this. Just the sight of him was giving me thrills I hadn't even considered. It was my turn to be in charge. And I was taking it and running with it as fast and as long as he'd let me. I decided tonight, I didn't want to be loved. No. I wanted to be thoroughly fucked. Like 'I can't feel anything anymore' fucked. I wanted to watch this man break me. 

I walked right up to him, slowly, taking in every inch of the sight in front of me. "Promise to be a good boy, Spencer?" I cooed in my sweetest voice. I watched him nod, methodically, like he was bating me. I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed a fist full of his lucious curls, pulling his head up to be eye-level with me. "Looking for trouble, are we?" I had to admit, I was loving this new dynamic between us. I was getting turned on just watching him react to my choice of words as well as the sound of my voice. I released his head, allowing my fingers to trail to his jawline, then to his lips. "I want nothing more than to feel you put that naughty mouth of yours to use." I pulled the fabric out from between his lips as I joined him back on the bed, my back facing the headboard. 

I dug my nails into his scalp once more, guiding his face exactly where I wanted it to be. As his tongue began creating pulsating mentrastions deep within my sex, I could faintly hear his cuffs jangle, telling me just how badly he wanted to touch every inch of my skin right now. "Fuck! Spencer!" I could feel the smirk on his stupid face as my uncontrollable moans filled the room. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. As if the man could read my inner thoughts, I felt his teeth graze across my folds, nipping at every damn nerve he could find. "Shit! Jesus!" I cried out as Spencer seemed hellbent on making me cum. I kept one hand on his head and the other had a handful of sheets in a vice grip. Just as I feel my core about to snap, Spencer retreats his mouth, resisting the hold I still had on his hair. "Excuse me? Did I say you could stop?" I knew it. He didn't think I had it in me to be bratty. He should've seen me as a child. 

Even with his wrists bound behind him, Spencer pulled himself into a sitting position, causing me to drop my hand from his curls. "Charlotte...please uncuff me. Then, I think we need to talk." I scoffed at him. No. Not in the mood to talk. More like in the mood to see exactly how dangerous he believes he is. He's holding back, I just know it. 

"Oh, honey. Do I look like I'm in the mood to talk?" I press a hand to his chest, letting my nails scrape down the middle, all the way down to his throbbing cock. A devilish idea crosses my eyes as I lean over, giving his pre-cum a kiss. I cocked an eyebrow his way, taking in the fury of emotions I can see displayed across his beautiful face. 

"You're going to regret that the second I get out of these restraints," Spencer hissed. I paid no attention to his mouth, as I only had eyes for his manhood at the moment. I knew how to get him to play rough with me. I stuck my tongue out at him, then leaned forward, licking him from his balls to his tip. I took him in all at once, causing a growlish moan to escape his lying mouth. Widening my cheeks out, I graciously nipped around his member here and there with my teeth. "Fuck! Lottie!" I could vaguely hear the metal of the cuffs clank together. I was enjoying this all too much. It was no longer necessarily about whether or not I believed his was in love with me or his dead girlfriend. No...now it was about me wanting the man in front of me. All of him. Especially any part he thinks will scare me away. 

As I continued to swirl and suck him over and over, his hips bucked up, causing him to tap me at the back of my throat. I gagged slightly, faltering as I felt him getting close. Much like he did to me, I popped off him quickly, leaving him not only more angry, but incredibly sexually frustrated. My new favorite combination. Spencer's eyes went pitch black before me, the chain on his cuffs weakening all the more. As I backed away, slowly, I heard them break. Before I could even blink, Spencer had one hand gripping both wrists high above my head, the other under my chin. "Now," he growled, "you listen to me, Doll, I'm in charge." I whimpered, quickly finding it damn near impossible to wiggle my hands from his thick grasp. Spencer grinned down at me so wide, I could see his canines sparkle, causing a jolt of arousal straight to my cunt. I was at his mercy now, and he fucking knew it. 

*spencer*

I warned Charlotte not to test me. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt her, but, now, all I can think about is how fucking pretty she'll look all bruised up from me claiming her as mine. I leaned down so that my breath was hot on her ear. "Just how wet for me are you, Doll?" Hearing her moan as I shoved my cock inside her, drove me absolutely insane. 

"Fuuucckkk!" Charlotte screamed as I rolled my hips into her, choosing to slowly savor the feeling of being in control. 

"You think you can deny me an orgasm, and expect me not to return the favor?" Gripping her by the wrists and waist, I began slamming into her vigorously, still feeling myself holding back. "You've got an awful lot to learn, Doll." I felt her body instinctively push against me, letting me know she was close. As promised, I pulled out and away from her altogether. 

"Fuck, Spencer!" She called out my name. I didn't want to hear my name fall from her lips like that after the things I've already done and imagine still doing tonight. 

"It's Doctor, to you, Doll," I seethed. 

"Well, then, Doctor, do be a dear and come finish me off. Unless, you don't think you have it in you to break me." Charlotte was pushing buttons on me I thought for sure she couldn't reach. Guess she proved me wrong, there. 

In a slightly gentler voice, I asked her one last time. "Oh, I have it in me, but, are you sure, Lottie?" I lock eyes with her. All I can see is worry, about what, I don't know. 

"I'm sure, Spin. I want all of you. Hell, if you keep holding back, not being honest with me, right now, how can I trust that what you said earlier is even true?" The woman had a point. 

This time, I turned her around so that she was facing away from me. I lined myself up, knowing that neither of us were far from done with each other yet. As I slammed into her this time, granted, with more force, I clawed at her breasts and bit down on her collarbone. "Shit! Fuuuckkk!" Charlotte screamed as she arched her back slightly away from me. I took one hand off her chest and dug my nails as deep as they could go against the skin of her hip. As I released my teeth from her neck, I whispered in her ear once more. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Her consistent moans and thrusts were making in increasingly difficult to remain true to my word. I felt a hand of hers snake around me until she had a decently firm grip on my ass. Then, she squeezed it, digging her nails desperately into my flesh. "Fuucckkk!" That did it. Gone were any insecurities and reservations I had. For, in this moment, I no longer cared much about whether or not I was hurting her. I cared more about how I could make her help me feel good. 

I began picking up my pace, increasing my thrusts, jolting my hips angrily into hers. I wanted her flawless skin to be rippled with my marks. She was mine, and mine alone. "God, fuck! Doctor! Please...I need--oh, fuck!" Hearing Charlotte's voice practically scream at me to destroy her sent me down a path I was afraid I'd never be able to come back from. I barely felt her cum as I frantically thrusted deeper, bringing myself to my long-awaited release, emptying inside of her, some dripping down her legs. We collapsed together on the bed, allowing ourselves the luxury of naturally coming down from our highs. 

"Fuck, Lottie, that was...." I wanted to say 'amazing.' And, it was. I stopped holding back. I stopped caring about whether or not she believed me when I told her I loved her. I did. I do. Why can't she understand that it actually is fairly possible and probable for me to still have some love for one woman, and be completely in love with another at the same time? Little does she know, she hit it square on the nose. I never opened myself up, or actually allowed the risk of Maeve disappointing me. The fact that she was killed in front of me, it gave me a reason I didn't need to keep her spirit on a pedestal all these years later. Charlotte is right. I need to prove to her I've moved on. Moved forward. And that I want nothing more than for it to be with her. 

"It was. Say, Spin, be honest. Have you been holding out this whole time? Like, is this how you are with other girls...besides me? Was that the real you?" I froze. I wasn't entirely sure whether to feel offended, hurt, or just plain confused. I guess all of the above will have to do. 

"Charlotte...there's never been 'other girls,' and what the hell do you mean by 'was it the real me?'" I hated that I raised my voice at her. I never do that. I watched as she shrunk back in the bed, clearly regretting what she had just asked. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to calm down as best I could. "Lottie...I promise you I've never been with anyone besides you since New Years. As for the 'real me,' well, I uhh, can't exactly explain it. I meant it, you know. I do love you. I've fallen in love with you, Charlotte." I could see the reluctancy in her eyes. She didn't say that she didn't believe me...but, she didn't reciprocate my feelings, either. I gave her a small side smile and turned over to try and get some sleep. Before I let myself completely drift off, I felt her back line up against mine. I even swore I heard her whisper those three letter words in my ear...

*charlotte* 

I didn't know how to react to this new side of Spencer. The last thing I wanted was to be compared to the memory of a deceased girlfriend. Someone he never even touched. No wonder she's been a goddamn fucking angel in his mind...and heart. I know I shouldn't be bitter about it. He told me so, himself. He loves me. He's in love with me. So, why do I still feel like I can't say those three words back? What is wrong with me? 

God, the way he talked to me...how his voice sounded...that look in his eyes...NO. I can't tell if he's already fallen asleep or not. I feel cold and...alone. I carefully snuggle up to him so that we are back to back. I feel his body relax at my touch. That put a small smile on my face. I knew I loved him, too, I just--this didn't seem like the right time to admit it. What good comes from angry sex, again? Oh, that's right. Nothing. I felt my eyes droop as my brain shot off more thoughts about a mile a minute. I leaned back whispering ever so faintly in Spencer's ear: "I love you." 

\-------♥-------- 

beep, beep

I hit the snooze on the stupid alarm clock on the nightstand...again. This time, I managed to knock it over. Shit. I opened my eyes too soon, quickly adjusting to the broad daylight that welcomed my pained smile. Spencer. He wasn't here. His side of the bed was empty...and cold. I caught the time on the clock as I lifted it off from the floor. 8:36 a.m. SHIT! Spencer's class! 

Within eight minutes, I was dressed and sprinting out the door to catch a cab. If Spencer thought to leave me a note, I didn't notice it. I was thankful that he had back to back lectures until 11:00 a.m. Our plan was to stop and get lunch before making the drive back to Quantico. I could only pray that whatever this is between us, resolves itself sooner rather than later. I manage to make it to his lecture hall just minutes before his last class of the day. I took a seat near the back on the far side, crossing my fingers that I could just remain here in silence. 

On that note. I took out my notebook for my poetry studio class. I needed to write out my poem about Spencer to present come Monday morning. I heard Spencer's voice echoing as he introduced himself to the class. I kept my head down, letting my pen write the feelings I have for him that my mouth still refused to tell. 

He believes himself to be  
a Master of most trades;  
dabbling in magic tricks,   
reciting pi to the thousandth number,  
rambling facts with guessing,  
knowing he is 99.9% right. 

He'd be invisible, if he could.   
He'd give you half his heart  
if it could break in two. 

He's scared of the dark,  
but he can name every constellation  
in the sky as he draws them one by one  
on my arm. 

He defines "love" and "home" the same.   
A safe and warm place,  
to feel loved and to love  
in one another's embrace. 

"Ms. Hansen?" Shit. I dropped my pen, hearing it break the silence as it hit the floor, rolling until it stopped at Spencer's shoe. "Ms. Hansen, please pay attention to the board in front of you. I guarantee that information will be on your final." He bent down to pick up my pen, handing it back to me, then turning on his heel to walk back towards the front of the class. 

Without even thinking, I spoke up, hoping to convey that I was now, in fact, paying attention and jotting down notes actually pertaining to his class. "Yes, Doctor.." I saw Spencer stiffen at my words. I can only imagine that the same thought crossed both our minds just then. I caught myself coughing, pretending I had a frog in my throat. "..Reid. Sorry." Spencer nodded at me, and proceeded to teach the rest of the class. The more I focused on him speaking, the more I found myself drawn to his lips, daydreaming about how they felt between my---

"CHARLOTTE!" 

My eyes snapped directly at Spencer. When did the room clear out? The only two people left were....us. Shit. Shitshitshit. "So--sorry, Spin, I uhh, must've umm, dozed off, oh, and I was busy writing that poem about you for Dr. Price's Poetry Studio class, remember?" I hoped I sounded far more convincing to him than I did, me. God, I'm so terrible at this shit. 

"It's uhh, it's fine, Lottie." Spencer smiled at me. 

"Look, Spin. About last night," I began, "I do believe you." I watched a geeky smile creep up his dimples. "However," those same dimples frowned, "I still think you're more in love...with the idea of being in love with me."


	21. Please Tell Me I'm Not Some Consolation Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the drive back home, both Spencer and Charlotte are quiet. She asks him for a break. Needless to say that it doesn't seem to bode well for either of them.

"I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me what I would do for you." - Unknown

*charlotte*

"I still think you're more in love...with the idea of being in love with me." Those were the words that were stuck on my tongue since he first said those words to me. I want to tell him right now that we should take a break, see if we still feel the same after being away from each other for a while. But, I still had to sit thru a three hour drive with him back home. 

"Lottie...I-" I cut him off without thinking. 

"Spencer. Let's just head back home. I just...I think we could use a break...from each other, just to see if this is real." So much for waiting, I guess. 

"Ye-yeah. I can, uhh, I can do that, I guess," Spencer said, sadness clear in his voice. 

"Hey, I want this to work. I want there to be an 'us.' I just want to make sure that we love each other because we can't imagine being with out the other, and not because we feel lonely. You know?" I hoped he didn't think I wanted to break up, necessarily. I just need some...distance. 

"Sure, I can, um, I can give you space. But, Lottie, please know that I don't see my feelings changing. Not in a day, in a week, a month, hell, even a year." I swallowed hard at his words. I truly hope he still means them and believes them once we're back home. 

"I'm crossing my fingers that you do, Spin, now, let's go pack and head home, okay?" I tried hard not to let any tears fall. I managed to keep my tear ducts in check all the way back to the bed & breakfast. We packed our stuff up in silence. As I packed my suitcase, images and moments of the past week play thru my head. We created this perfect--well, almost perfect, bubble and I hated that I had to be the one to pop it. 

I couldn't help but wonder. What would have happened if Spencer never said those three words while we were here? Would we be talking right now? Would we be silently sweeping the obvious under the rug? I felt I both needed to know, and at the same time, wish I didn't need to. 

Spencer offered to drive the entire way back to Quantico. He politely asked that we not listen to any music of my choosing. I tried not to let myself feel hurt over it. The bombarding quiet felt so loud in my ears. Like that eerie ringing one hears occasionally, when no one else does. I tried to listen with my headphones on, but a couple of death glares from Spencer put that joy to rest. This unnatural feeling in my stomach formed and won't leave. One time, I stupidly thought he was reaching for my hand, and, well, turns out he was focused on finding a lost pair of sunglasses. I made sure to keep my hands to myself after that. 

The minute we pulled into my apartment complex and he kept the car in drive, keeping his foot on the brake. We said nothing to each other. He watched me pull my suitcase out of the back, and wheeled it up to the door. When I turned around, he was gone. 

*spencer*

I wanted to go up in her apartment with her. So badly. I had to back out and pull away faster than I ever wanted to because I would have broken down, otherwise. What does a break even mean? This thought circled around in my head like a loose marble the rest of the way home. I dropped my bag to the floor, crashing on my couch. I didn't even so much as bother to take off my shoes. 

There were eight more weeks until graduation. Eight more weeks until I wouldn't be Charlotte's professor anymore. I suddenly wondered if that was how long she would want to be apart from me for. No. Eight weeks was far too damn long for me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, quickly texting away before I lost my newfound nerve. 

Me📱: Just letting you know that I got home okay. I miss you. I don't take back what I said. Please tell me this break isn't going to last to graduation. 

I was close to saying 'fuck it' and get back in my car and drive to her place, bang on the damn door until she lets me in and show her exactly how much I truly love her...when two things happened. One, I recognized the same vile urges I felt that last night with her, and I hated myself, knowing just how good it made me feel. Two, my phone pinged with a message from her. 

Charlotte📱: I'm glad. I don't know, Spencer. I miss you, too. I guess I just--I still feel like I'm your second choice. I know that's not fair, but it's how I feel. Let's give it a week. Okay?

One week. Seven days. Wll, shit, that's fucking better than eight whole weeks. I'll take the bone she threw me, like a good boy. With that, I tossed my phone on the couch and decided to grade all the papers I had neglected while on "spring break" with Charlotte. By the time I even bothered to notice that it was pitch black outside, my watch said 2:43 a.m. Shit. 

I'm a wreck without her. For the rest of the weekend, I did nothing but mope and grade. I came across her papers and each time I had to stop and toss them aside, hoping that by the time I came back to them, I would feel better. I never did. 

Monday came a hell of a lot sooner than I wanted it to. I wasn't done feeling sad. As I walked into the lecture hall, there was a part of me that wished she has skipped. Then, the other part only wished she would be there, so that I wouldn't have to imagine all the reasons why she shouldn't be. When I looked up, I saw her. She looked as radiant as ever. I stifled a cough as I made my way over to where Charlotte was standing. "Good morning, Dr. Reid," she smiled. I gave her a silent flat-lined smile in return, nodding for her to go to her seat. 

I'm shocked I managed to teach the entire class without just blankly staring at her. Occasionally, I would catch Charlotte's eyes on me, but then she'd turn her focus to the white board behind me and I would follow suit. I hated that at some point in the middle, I couldn't stop watching her cross her legs, uncross them, and then cross them again, repeatedly. The way her doing that..it felt...torturious. When class was done, I was in a much faster hurry than normal and Charlotte caught onto it. "Spencer? Are you okay?" 

Am I okay? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? The woman I confessed to being in love with told me I was lying and asked that we stop seeing each other for now. Yup. Just hunkey-dory. "Yeah, Charlotte, I'm fine." 

"Alright, well, I'm going to go die right now, so, um, just...take care." She began walking slowly towards the door. I felt like an idiot. 

"Charlotte, I--I uhh, are you okay?" I know it also was a stupid question to ask her, but I still felt the need to ask it. 

"Its nothing, Spencer, um, just, today is the day I read that poem I wrote...about you, um, to my class. I'm just nervous, is all. I'll see ya around." With that, I watched her walk out the door, placing her headphones on as she did so. 

I glanced up at the clock, realization hitting me far later than it should have. Shit. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. If I can get there in time, I'll be able to hear her poem. I recalled the lines I'd heard before, when she thought I wasn't listening. Those words, her words, gave me hope. I made it to the Performing Arts building, catching my breath just outside Dr. Price's door. A young woman was standing at a make-shift podium, Dr. Price seated behind her. The rest of the class sat around in a U-shape. I saw Charlotte whispering something into a boy's ear. Evan. 

"Alright, Evan, you're next," Dr. Price said, motioning for Evan to come stand at the podium. 

"Ahem, hi guys. My poem is titled, 'Oh my, How the Leaves have Fallen,'" he clears his throat. "Summer fades easily, like the horses galloping across the prairie. When Fall comes, our favorite time of year, you show me how bonfires and smores make for a perfect night. When I hear your laugh, not even the Weeping Angels could tear my grasp from you. I get chills whenever we talk, as if our words flow across rivers and oceans...."

I couldn't listen anymore. Clearly, he, too, was in love with her. For a hot second, I forgot about a few facts. Like, for instance, it was me who she spent an entire week with. It was me she let fuck her and make love to her on multiple occasions in various locations. I know, deep down, Charlotte has feelings for me, but, how could she not feel anything with him, especially after hearing that? I wanted to rip the thought out of my head the second it passed. 

Without thinking, I stormed out of the building, making my way to the Bean. I was in desperate need of some solitude and a good cup of coffee. 

*charlotte*

I could kill Evan right now. Guilt flooded thru me as I watched him take his seat next to me. I wanted to wait until after class, but I just couldn't. "What the hell, Evan?" I whisper-shouted. "I'm sorry about ignoring you. Don't you like Midge?" Truth be told, I was being so full and smug of myself that I didn't think to even ask either one of my friends if they felt even remotely attracted to each other. Some friend I am. 

This was one of the reasons I silently gave myself for wanting a break from Spencer. Being with him, I allowed myself to be totally enthralled and consumed by everything...him, that I forgot that I was a perfectly single woman and friend before he ever bumped into me on the street. I almost wished I had told him this, too, but I wasn't sure how he'd have responded. I would never peg him for being okay with the old I don't know if I can be with you and lose my friends, too. Hell, I'm not even sure I'd be okay with that. 

"Alright, Charlie, you're up," Dr. Price mentioned my name, pulling me out of my thoughts, which I was extremely grateful for. I glanced over at the small window within the door, almost wishing for Spencer to be there. I recited my poem with ease, finding myself unable to contain my smile while speaking of him. My god, I am so deep in love with him. Might as well be dead. I'm in love with someone who said as much to me, about me, and I---I needed it to be real. I needed it to feel real to me. 

Once class ended, I threw all my things in my bag, desperate to run out towards Spencer's office. As much as I knew I should've taken the time to talk with Evan more, I was still furious at him. As I was willing my legs to move and keep up with how fast my mind was racing, I made a mental note to shoot Midge a text to see if she could meet up somewhere before work. Just when I could see the building where his office was in, I bumped into someone. "So--sorry," an all too familiar voice resounded in my ears. Spencer. 

"Oh, hey, I was, um, I was just coming to see you, actually," I stammered. I didn't mean to sound utterly pathetic, but here I was. 

"Don't bother," I heard him say. His words felt cold, much like ice. They pierced through my heart much in the same way. 

"Spencer...Spin," I tried to get him to look at me. Suddenly, any more time spent apart felt like the last thing I wanted. 

"Don't call me that, Charlotte!" Spencer yelled. It'd been a minute since I'd heard his voice sound that...rough. Almost venomous. I hated it. Especially in this context. 

"Spin, I--"

"Just leave me the hell alone!" This time he stormed past me, ironically, towards his office. I wanted to follow him. I wanted to find out just why he was acting so distant. Maybe he discovered the truth I never really wanted him to find out; that he would forever be in love with a ghost, and here I was, just some flesh and blood loser who willingly allowed this man to smash my heart into a thousand pieces. 

Shit, I desperately needed a drink. 

\-------♥-------- 

*spencer*

Once inside my office, I let every single tear fall. I hated myself for how distant I had just acted towards Charlotte. But, something deep within me knew that my feelings are just as valid as hers. I needed her to see just how her words to me back in Virginia Beach hurt me. Admittedly, though, most of my feelings in that moment, came from hearing the way Evan talked about her. I'm aware that jealousy isn't a good look on me. I've been told as such before. Doesn't mean I can stop the green from seeping all throughout my veins at the mere thought that maybe she was joking all along, and I was too blind of a man to see it. Just when I thought I was going to head home and scowl for the remainder of the day, thankfully, the universe had different plans for me. 

Penelope📱: Boy Genius! I'm so glad your back! Mind coming to my batcave for some much needed assistance?

I smiled down at my phone. A distraction. Exactly what I need right now. 

Me📱: Me too. I'm actually leaving the campus now. See you soon :)

I tossed my phone in the front of my messenger bag, and quickly darted towards the parking lot where my car was parked. I threw my bag gently on the passenger seat and headed toward headquarters. Normally, I'd stop and pick up something sweet and warm for Garcia, but I was being selfish, and I'm pretty sure it showed the second I entered her lair and closed the door abruptly behind me. 

"Shit! Reid! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I laughed harder than I had since I got back home. It felt good. 

"Sorry, just...what do you need me for?" I hoped she would overlook my entire body language as I saw her eyes catch every single micro expression they could find. Shit. 

"Reid...you sure you're okay?" Garcia's tone changed as she swiveled around in her chair to properly face me. "It's me, Penelope, your friend. Talk to me, please?" I let out a tremendous sigh at her words. They were comforting. 

"It's um, it's Charlotte," I whispered. I watched Penelope slowly nod her head. "We uhh, had a fight. Well, I don't know if you'd call it a fight, but, uhh, pretty much, I told her I loved her, and she asked for a break, because she, um, she thinks I lied." My voice cracked the way it does when I let on that my feelings got hurt. Garcia was out of her chair in an instant, hugging me so tight, I was almost glad I had no more oxygen in my lungs for a moment. "Penelope...I need to...breathe..." She let go and pleaded her apologies. "It's fine, thank you," I said, looking directly at her. "What, um, what do you think I should do?" 

"Oh, Spencer," she sighed. "I don't know if there is anything you can do, other than respect her space, and just, when you do see her, let her know in your actions how much you truly love her." I nodded, trying to stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. I felt my friend's fingers softly wipe them away. I smiled at her. 

"Penelope, have I ever told you lately, just how much I love you? And that I'm glad you're my friend?" She gave me a small smile, shaking her head at me. 

"Not near enough, I'm afraid. You know, with Derek being gone from the team, I need you to up your game, Doctor." My eyes went wide a little at her crude comment. "Oh, shit, I meant, you know what? Nevermind." 

"No, Garcia, I---I, uhh, I got it. How about I start by saying you're not only the bestest friend, right now, but also the wisest tech queen ever?" I figured, I might as well lay it on as thick as I can. Especially if she ever does meet Charlotte. I'm going to need someone who will forever be in my corner. 

"Keep praising me like that, Boy Wonder and I may have start practicing keeping my mouth shut around you..." she turned to face me, giving me a joking wink. I let out a slight uncomfortable giggle, knowing she meant nothing by it. Just as I was finally about to actually help her with what something about a case, my phone rang. 

"Excuse me," I said as I pulled my phone out. It was Charlotte. 

Me📲: "Charlotte, why are you calling me?" I knew the moment the words left my mouth, they sounded angry, which, I was. 

Charlotte📲: "I uhh, I don't know. I'm out here with Midge and Evan." I visibly went red at her mention of his name. "They went off somewhere to makeout...and I'm bored. Also, I want to talk. Spin, I--I need to talk...with you." I knew I shouldn't but the part of me that was dangerously in love with her answered before the reluctant side could. 

Me📲: "Just, stay where you are. Which is where, exactly?" She gave me the address. It was a bar we had all gone to before, as a team. "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up, gave Garcia my apologies and goodbyes and headed out the door. 

\-------♥-------- 

*charlotte*

"Char, for the love of God, will you please come out to the bar with me, tonight?" Midge, who thankfully had already forgiven me, was now past that, and wanted nothing more than her loyal wing-woman tonight. I felt like I could both crush her with my undying gratitude and also smother her with the nearest pillow off one of the lounge chairs in the non-fiction section. 

"Midge, the last thing I need to let myself get drunk while Spencer and I are on a break," I chided. She threw a finger in my face, waiving it slowly. 

"I told you, the rules are as follows, you are coming out with me tonight, and you are forbidden to speak his name. Are we clear?" I gave her a look, but, conceded, nevertheless. 

"On one more condition," I added, trying my best to patch up the shotty excuse I had for why I felt this way to begin with. "You let me invite Evan." Sure, I was still pretty pissed at the dude, but the bigger part of me wanted to at least how these two were together. If I squeeze an apology out of him before the night ends, I'll consider myself lucky. 

"Okay, but, if I find someone hotter, let me be." 

"Deal." 

\-------♥-------- 

Evan surprisingly met up with us at a bar called O'Keefe's. It felt weird being the third wheel. Although, I'm sure Midge would argue just for fucks sake that she was, in fact, the true third wheel. I initially tried to stay as close to Midge as possible, but she caught the eye of a rugged blonde haired man and left the two of us to sit and talk awkwardly...without her. 

"So...why did you invite me?" Evan asked. Valid question. One I felt myself acting reluctantly to answer. 

"Evan, I just...why do you still think you have a chance with me?" I thought it was a perfectly logical question, given how he spoke, and whom he spoke of, in class today. I watched his Adam's apple bob, sweat appearing on his forehead. 

"I just don't understand, what's wrong with me?" Great. Way to go and make a girl feel like shit, Evan. Score one for you, I suppose. I shook my head at him, trying not to even so much as giggle. 

"Evan! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! I just don't feel attracted to you is all," I sighed. Confusion still rested on his features. "I don't feel aroused or even so much as turned on when I'm near you." He scoffed at that comment. 

"You telling me he makes you feel that way?" I bit my lip so hard, I felt the new skin underneath. 

"Yes. Even though, I kinda hate him right now, I don't think my body ever will," I laughed. Evan joined in, too. 

"Is this what girl talk is like? 'Cause, if it is, can I opt out of it as your best guy friend?" I shot him a look to say hell no, then threw a wadded up napkin at his head. 

"Hey ya'all, what'd I miss?" Midge appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I was glad tall, dumb, and blond wasn't attached to her hip at the moment. 

"Oh, nothing, just telling Evan here he can't get out of girl-talk even if he tries," I smiled brightly. Midge eyed Evan in a way I never actually thought she would. 

"Evan, right?" He nodded. "Why don't you come up and dance with me?" Within minutes I was now left to guard our table all by my lonesome. I pulled out my phone, swiping through my contacts. After a quiet debate between me, myself, and I, my thumb pressed over his name. 

Spencer📲: "Charlotte, why are you calling me?" His voice sounded angry with a slight hint of worry, if I didn't know him any better. 

Me📲: "I uhh, I don't know. I'm out here with Midge and Evan." I gazed over at the dance floor, spotting them grinding on each other like they actually found the other attractive. It baffled me. "They went off somewhere to makeout...and I'm bored. Also, I want to talk. Spin, I--I need to talk...with you." I needed him to know that, despite what I said, I loved him. And maybe I just needed to hear him say it again...and again, until my heart could hear it just as loud as my ears had. 

Spencer📲: "Just, stay where you are. Which is where, exactly?" I told him we were at O'Keefe's, he mumbled something about knowing the place. "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up. I sat there, staring at my phone for an additional minute or two. Spencer was on his way over. And he did not sound happy about it. Not one bit. 

"Heeeyyy! C'mon, the two of us can't be having all the fun, now," Midge slurred as she and Evan reappeared at our table. I gave them both a knowing look that seemed to go over their heads. "Chaarr, c'mon, baby, lighten up a little." 

"Midge, I um, I called Spencer. He's going to be picking me up here, shortly, so I'm just going to stay here." My best friend dropped her entire demeanor. 

"Charlotte, you need to down this shot," she enunciates as she slides a glass towards me, "and shake your ass up here with us for at least one song before your smexy professor shows up." He said fifteen minutes. I guess one dance ain't gonna kill me. I downed the shot and got up to join my friends on the dance floor. As we made our way to a small area, I felt the alcohol flowing through my system. Even if it was just for a few minutes, I wanted to feel as carefree as humanly possible before having my perfect bubble popped by Spencer, the second he shows up. I felt Evan and Midge sandwich me in, grinding on me as if I wasn't even there. "Char, live a little," I heard Midge whisper in my ear. I begrudgingly nodded, swaying along with my friends, allowing Evan's hands on my hips and Midges arms loosely resting on my shoulders. 

I closed my eyes, wishing for the bass to whisk any of my protruding thoughts away. Right when I was finally feeling light as a feather, I felt a hand wrap around my arm. One that definitely didn't belong to either Evan or Midge. "Come on, Charlotte, I'm taking you home." Spencer didn't even give me time to shout out my goodbyes. Before I knew it, I was inside his car, with him at the wheel. I barely even registered that by the time he pulled up to a parking spot and turned off his car, we were most certainly not at my apartment. 

"Spencer! You get your ass back in this car and drive me home, now!" I was furious. Who the hell did he think he was? We were on a break. Did he not get that? I unbuckled myself to go yell at him some more when I felt his strong hands dig deep into my hips, using my body to press the passenger door shut. When I looked up into his eyes, they were dark and mad. He lightly brushed his lips over mine, trailing them down my cheek to my ear. "I really don't care to take you anywhere but my bedroom. You looked so hot and sexy, Lottie, god, all I want to do is fuck you senseless right now." What started out as a whisper soon turned into a low growl. I felt beyond turned on, it was borderline embarrassing. 

I missed him. That's a logical reason to allow him to fuck me into oblivion, right? I'm not imagining this right now...no, I---Spencer pressed his mouth to mine, swallowing the remainder of my resolve with every moan and curse word that was shared between us. I felt him lower himself just enough to lift me up, my legs naturally finding their home around his waist. If I ever once thought this man wasn't a multitasker, I was sure as hell proven wrong in this moment. Spencer simultaneously walked up into his apartment building towards his door while casually trailing his lips down my jawline before sucking hard on my neck. One of my favorite spots as he'd come to know over our week-long getaway. "Fuck, I love it when you kiss my neck," I moaned, not caring at all how I sounded. 

As Spencer swiftly unlocked his door and pushed inside, I felt my spine meet the back of his door in a rough and arousing manner. "I know," he teased as he began trailing bite marks down my throat, stopping at the curve of my breast. He lifted my top off of my frame with ease, tossing it carelessly on the floor. His lips found contact with my chest, swirling and sucking his way to one of my boobs. I felt my bra snap open on my back, almost missing the sound of the small hooks hitting his hardwood floor. Spencer's mouth swallowed one breast while his calloused hand massaged the other. I felt every flick and bite as he assaulted my body in such a way that was maddening. When he switched, I gasped at the feeling of the cool air, perking my nipple up in time to feel his fingers flick at it over and over, causing waves of heat to pool straight to my panties. I moaned vigorously at the feeling of his mouth on me, silently telling him he'd better start walking towards his bedroom. 

"Oh, Lottie, I'm just getting started." 

*spencer*

The second I had my bedroom door open, I laid Charlotte on my bed, staring at her swollen lips and lustful eyes. "Don't you dare move, Lottie," I teased, trailing a finger down her midsection. I slid my hand down, unzipping her jeans, revealing a lacy thong. I dipped the same finger in her soaking heat, lifting it up to my mouth, licking it slowly and deliberately in front of her now almost black eyes. I carefully undo the tie that has been around my neck, watching the woman in my bed, waiting to catch any sudden movements of hers. To my surprise, Charlotte remains perfectly still. I grasp her wrist, pulling it gently towards one corner of my metal headboard. 

"Spence---" I bent down quickly to capture her lips with mine, swallowing the rest of my name, along with any more objections she might have had. I swipe every inch of her mouth with my tongue, leaving traces of myself, covering as much of her as possible. The vibrations of her reactions sent sparks of heat to my cock, straining hard against the dress pants I decided to wear today. I finished tying Charlotte's wrist to my headboard, know this was just the beginning. I pulled open a drawer of my dresser, pulling out three more ties. "Fuck, Spin," I heard her breathe, watching her eyes trail my movements as I tied her other wrist and ankles to the bed frame. I was honestly impressed with how much patience I seemed to have. 

"You know," I said, sweetly in Charlotte's ear, "maybe I should leave you all tied up like this?" I slowly paced around my bed, taking in each angle I could see. "That way Evan could have a go with you? Hmmm? Would you like that, Lottie?" I saw the way she twitched at the mention of his name. I felt even more entitled to stake claim as to what should be mine. Her. Charlotte. "I didn't hear an answer," I chastised, pulling her jeans down to her ankles. After a moment more of silence, I hooked a finger around the string of her thong, yanking it to one side, then swiping my tongue flat against her sex, slowly trailing up towards her belly button. "Fuck, Lottie, how is it you taste even better than before?" Charlotte was being less than vocal and I wanted nothing more than to change that. 

Without warning, I shoved two fingers inside her cunt, causing her to react in the best way imaginable. She squirmed against her restraints, releasing several 'fucks' and moans which rang throughout my ears. As I added a third, I felt her release an orgasm which vibrated the entire bed underneath us. "Fuck--shit, Spencer!!" I reveled in knowing that she couldn't touch me. All she could do was wait and take exactly what I wanted to give her. Nothing less and nothing more. I chuckled, darkly, lowering myself on the bed, directly in between her thighs. I heard her gasp as I latched on to her dripping arousal, lapping up all the evidence of how I clearly make her feel. I felt a surge of need pulse through me as I took note of her second orgasm coming at me tenfold. "Shit, Spencer, god, that felt, fuck, that felt amazing." Charlotte's words were music to my ears. Once I was satisfied with how she tasted, I licked and kissed my way up the valley of her breast, to her neck, taking my favorite spot with teeth, leaving a definitive mark that was sure to be there once I was finished. 

I pressed my lips against her in a searing, passionate kiss, devouring her like I was chasing my dying breath. I caressed the side of her face with one of my hands, the other, teasing her nipples carefully and methodically in a rhythm I almost didn't recognize. I feel her pull more and more on the ties, loosening them here and there. Just as I reached over to grasp her wrist, I pull out of the kiss, keeping my lips close to hers. "Tell me, Lottie, do you deserve me?" I felt her breath hitch, her eyes opening at my words. When I didn't hear her answer, I bent down to repeat myself directly in her ear. "Do you deserve me?" 

"No!" Charlotte moaned, going limp underneath me. I quickly undid the ties that held her wrists up, carefully and tentatively massaging her wrists and arms. I undid her ankles next. What Charlotte did after that took me by surprise. She shot up from where she had laid on the bed, returning the kiss I had given her, momentarily winning my tongue over in the process. In my minute of weakness, she pushed me down so my head was at the foot of the bed. I caught the mischievous look in her eyes. A look I'd be sure to punish her for in a minute. Before I could gather my thoughts, Charlotte bent down and whispered hotly in my ear, "You sure you missed me, Spencer, or...are you simply jealous?" At the sound of that word, I shot up with her with me, crashing her back down in her original spot. 

"I'm not jealous, Charlotte," I sneared. "It's just...you're mine." After that, all bets were off. She kicked her jeans off, going straight for my jacket and button-down. Together, we practically tore my clothes off of me, adding to the pile on the floor by the foot of the bed. Once I was just as naked as she was, I found her center with ease, reveling in the feeling of being inside her once more. Without hesitating, I picked up the pace almost instantly, urging every moan and whimper that tore from her throat. I felt her cum twice more, slamming my entire body into hers, showing her just how much she means to me. "Fuck, Lottie, God, your pussy is so damn tight." I wanted her legs to feel like jello, giving her no reason but to stay here with me. Just as I felt my own orgasm cresting, I stole a kiss once more, whispering against her lips, "Mine." I released myself inside her, feeling every inch and hold this woman had on me. 

After a good solid minute or two, I felt her nuzzle up against me, a smirk clear as day on her face. "I gotta tell you, Spin, you keep fucking me like that, I swear to god, I might just marry you." I felt my heart leap at her last words. As quickly as hope filled my eyes, I imagined it was quickly replaced with hurt. I moved to leave the bed when I felt her hand on my arm, stopping me. "Spencer, wait." Her eyes looked hurt, too. "Please," she whispered. I nodded. I watched her close her eyes, her mind clearly focusing on...something. 

He believes himself to be

a Master of most trades;dabbling in magic tricks,   
reciting pi to the thousandth number,rambling facts with guessing,knowing he is 99.9% right.

He'd be invisible, if he could.   
He'd give you half his heart  
if it could break in two. 

He's scared of the dark,

but he can name every constellationin the sky as he draws them one by one  
on my arm. 

He defines "love" and "home" the same.   
A safe and warm place,  
to feel loved and to love  
in one another's embrace. 

"Spencer, I am deeply, unnervingly in love with you. Have been since before we left Virginia Beach." I stared at her, slack jawed. "Say it again." She whispered, barely loud enough for my ears to hear. "I want to hear you say it again." 

"Charlotte, I lo--" Well, I would have said it, had she not pounced me with such a sweet, delicious kiss that exhaled all the air back into my lungs while also sucking my airway dry. She peppered every freckle and mole she could find on my jaw, neck and shoulder blade with quick, closed mouth pecks. When her lips found mine again, she allowed me to slip my tongue inside, feeling around such a familiar place. "I am forever in love with you," I breathed. This time, her eyes looked different. Still hesitant. 

"Just...promise me that you mean it," she stammered. "Please tell me I'm not some consolation prize for you to win." I knew exactly what she was getting at. 

"Charlotte, I love you. The woman who still can't seem to stop fiddling with her lids long enough to secure them on her to-go cups, who leaves me sticky notes in random places, who somehow made me want more than what I ever thought I was allowed to have." I knew then, that words wouldn't be enough to convey how I truly felt. I kissed her, this time sweetly and carefully. She responded by sliding her fingers up and down my torso. Together, we moved in a rhythm unlike we ever had before. Slow, and purposeful, with as much love as either one of us had to give. She gave me all of her, and I gave her everything of me. 

Just before either one of us settled down to sleep, a thought came across my mind. 

"Lottie, how would feel about meeting my team?"


	22. Charlotte Meets the BAU Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is excited to finally meet Spencer's BAU family. He texts her after a hard case, asking her to meet them at a bar. Once there, she sees him with some girl, causing her to leave. Spencer follows, intending on simply telling her why she's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't intending on this chapter having smut, but..it happened. This will fulfill my Clothed Sex square of my cm-kinkbingo card.

"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together." - Woodrow T. Wilson

*charlotte*

"Lottie, how would feel about meeting my team?" 

I felt my heart stop working practically altogether. His team? Spencer wanted me to finally meet his team? I heard him chuckle softly, once I had regained my composure, gently swatting him in the chest for added measure. "How would I feel--Spencer!" In that moment, I was honestly torn between hugging him so tightly that I'd bruise his ribs, and also slapping him across the cheek so hard into next week. Luckily, for him, I chose the more affectionate one. He chuckled at my clumsiness, trying to wrap my limp arms around his waist, but failing, miserably. 

"It's late, Lottie," Spencer whispered, wrapping me up against his chest, peppering kisses along my butterflies. "We can talk more in the morning." I nodded, already feeling my eyelids shift shut before my dreams took me away. 

\-------♥-------- 

The following morning felt so surreal, I swear I pinched myself over twenty times before finally arriving to work. Spencer woke me up by kissing me soft and sensual, almost like he was relearning every inch of my tongue. After having glanced over at his alarm clock, I was shocked out of my haziness, desperately untangling myself from him and his sheets. Being my totally awkward and normal self, I swiftly made myself coffee and a pop tart, not caring that I was still completely naked and his curtains were drawn completely open. Spencer came out of his bedroom with only his boxers on, holding his fluffy black robe. "Here," he said, wrapping my body up in it, kissing my neck as my hands found their way thru the arm holes. I turned around to pull him into an open-mouthed kiss, sighing a bit too harshly as I pulled away. 

"I don't want to go to work," I whined, happy to hear his sorrowful chuckles join me, knowing he, too, had to be in the office, soon. "I wish I could be permanently attached to your hip," I laugh out, slapping my mouth when I realized just how preposterous I sounded at 6:32 a.m. without a single ounce of caffeine flooding my system. 

"Don't worry, I get what you mean," Spencer assured me, pulling me into one of his amazing bear hugs. I truly never wanted to part from either him nor his fuzzy robe that filled my nose with his musky scent. My god, will I ever get enough of him? "I could be wrong, but I doubt your boss is going to appreciate you not only being late, but also dressed very inappropriately." I shot up from my nuzzled spot in the crook of his neck, giving his an exasperated look. 

"You're right, Scotty never tolerates lateness, but, please, never joke about him ogling me ever again!" Spencer looked shocked for a second, clearly trying to backpedal in our conversation. "Don't worry 'bout it, Spin. Scotty's cool, but not like weird Louisiana cousin cool." My boyfriend still managed to look puzzled even more, leaving me to question whether or not I should even bother to educate him on what I just said. "Look, I love you," I say as I press a light kiss to his lips, "and that should matter more than questioning what my boss may or may not think of me, right?" I would've been fine without an answer, but, knowing Spencer, he gave me one, anyway. 

"Right, I just--I could easily see myself getting used to this," he sighed, letting a few of his curls fall just above his eyebrows. Already accepting my fate of being late to work, I leaned into his chest even more. 

"Hmmm....getting used to what?" 

"This, you, everything." 

Fuck. I was dangerously close to shooting Scotty and Midge a text, giving them some incredibly lame excuse, like being sick, or something, just so I could jump Spencer's bones. No man, especially my boyfriend, should be allowed to say things like that and not expect to have me feel as if the heat suddenly turned up over 100 degrees. 

But, no. Alas, here I am, completely dressed in my usual ensemble of tights, a tank top covered up by an oversized t-shirt, my boots, and a beanie. I was over a half-hour late, not only due to Spencer's antics, but also the fact that I had to speed home to change, then race like death to the doors I stand in front of, now. 

"Look who the fat cat dragged in?" If I expected Scotty to be mad, clearly I didn't know him as well as I thought. He came over, pulling me into a hug I didn't know I needed until I let my body relax, understanding I wasn't in too much trouble. "Midge tells me you met a professor...?" I laughed incredulously at his blunt comment. He knew. I told him as such. Maybe not necessarily that Spencer is still my professor, but that he is a member of the faculty. 

"Oh, hush, Scotty. I already told you," I laughed. "And, by the way, his name is Spencer, and he also works for the FBI." 

"FBI? Did I know that?" Midge asked, peeking around the corner with her cart. 

"Well, his genius smarts aren't just for show, or for teaching." All three of us laughed some more, unaware just how loud we were being in a bookstore of all places. And, as the employees of said bookstore. 

"No, suppose not, but I'm guessing that's why you were at his place this morning?" I picked a horrible time to take a sip of my Kahlua coffee in a to-go cup with one of Spencer's cute little doodles on clear display beneath my fingers. I sputtered out the contents, thankfully keeping my coughing fits to a bare minimum as I silently walked to go throw my stuff in my locker, then grab a cart, not caring if that's what Scotty wanted me to do or not. 

With my headphones snuggly on my ears, and my playlist in full swing, I began my usual duties of filling the shelves with new books. Ever since that night Spencer first walked in and I had told him I wasn't looking for anything serious, I had secretly been keeping a personal stack of books aside to give him occasionally for a 'just because' reason. None of which I've given him yet, because, well, until last night, I wasn't positive I could truthfully call him my boyfriend. Just the thought caused a smile to creep across my stupid face that I couldn't wipe off even if I tried. 

Hours went by painfully slow, and all I could think about was getting to my phone and shooting Spencer a message, asking if I should go to his place or mine. I let myself internally debate on whether or not to even type that out and send it to him. He did say he loves me. That must mean he's in for the long haul, right? Shit. Now, I'm thinking about what exact type of 'long haul' we talking? Marriage? Kids? Big house in an upscale neighborhood? I didn't even realize I'd been slowly biting away at my nails, while still placing book after book the the shelves. 

"Hey, Char? You okay?" Midge asked, clearly seeing how my face must've went pale at the thought of an actual future with Spencer. 

"Ye--yeah, I am, thanks, Midge," I stuttered, hoping she'd overlook it, which she did. "Hey, have you spoken with Evan, recently?" I felt horrible for not having asked her sooner, knowing those two were up to something last night. 

"Girl, I was getting worried when you hadn't asked earlier," Midge joked. "Now, why didn't you ever tell me he was a hella good kisser?" I about choked on the air I sucked in. Midge just gave me an incredulous look. 

"Midge, Evan kissed me when I didn't want him to...and in front of Spencer, no less! So, forgive me if I don't chalk him up to being 'hella good.'" 

"Shit, well, I guess that answers my next question, then."

"Which was?" 

"If you slept with him, or not." 

I couldn't contain my laughter inside anymore. Once I calmed down, I could see that Midge wasn't exactly a fan of my outburst. "Believe me, I would never sleep with Evan. You can have that boy all to yourself, I promise." I fake gagged as I caught the time. "As much as I'd love to stick around and gossip about your new guy, mine is hopefully awaiting my call or text as we speak." With that, I went straight to my locker, grabbing my purse and keys. Sure enough, there was a text from Spencer. I quickly opened it, already scanning through my closet in my head for what I wanted to wear...depending on his choice of words. 

Spencer📱: Helped out with a case...it was bad. We're at Clancy's. Can you come out? 

I reread it a few times, just to be sure. A bar? Spencer? His team? What? I kind of expected to meet them in a different setting, but, I guess when your boyfriend is a member of the fucking FBI, you need to learn to go with the flow. And right now, his flow was leading me to a bar. With alcohol. Oh shit, I might get to see Spencer drunk! I suddenly began giggling, causing Midge to holler at me to see what was so funny. 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing...just, can you come over real quick and help me figure out what to wear? He wants me to meet his team....tonight....at a bar."

\-------♥-------- 

*spencer*

I really wished Charlotte would have shot her boss an 'I'm sick' message this morning. Had she done that, I would've followed suit. 

After our somewhat scandalous morning, to which I really had wanted more of, I practically had to drag my own ass to work, after watching Charlotte leave. J.J. was the first to greet me, but with a sadness in her eyes I hadn't seen in a while. Shit. 

"Hey, Spence, thanks for coming in." 

I nodded, choosing to only give a hint of a smile that I was happy to see her, but not at all happy with why I was here. As J.J. led me to the round table room, I was quickly brought up to speed on what was determined to be three kidnapped kids killed within hours of being abducted. A fourth child, a young girl who looked no more than seven years old, had just been abducted from her home less than five hours ago. 

I ran the geographical profile in my head over a million times. I was over 99% sure I had narrowed down the location, give or take, within a five miles radius. The moment we had the front door broken down, we heard the girl's screams. Tara and I immediately went straight for the basement. The unsub had her tied to a chair, dressed like a doll. The second our presence had been made known, we lost. The girl's neck had been snapped. My cuffs were so tight around that monster's wrists, I swear he was bleeding. I didn't care. 

Rossi suggested grabbing a drink or five down at Clancy's. Normally, I always pass, stating that I was getting behind on my tests that need graded, or checking my emails. Tonight, I was the first to agree with the old man. The rest of my team looked at me, stunned for lack of a better word. "Something going on with you, Spencer?" Emily asked. I let out a rough sigh, knowing she usually sees through my bullshit. I simply give her a sad smile, hoping she'll come to the conclusion that my wanting to partake in drinking solely had to do with the case. For the most part, it did. But, the other part of me wanted to be around loved ones, the best people in the world I feel I've taken for granted ever since I'd been assigned to teach at Georgetown. 

That's when I thought of Charlotte. Truthfully, when I mentioned to her about possibly meeting my team, I was thinking more along the lines of one of our infamous get togethers at Rossi's place, but, now, we were heading out to a bar, and I selfishly wanted both my team and my girlfriend close to me. 

On the ride over, I pulled out my phone and sent Charlotte a quick message, hoping she'd be able to make it. My phone buzzed just before we had walked in. 

Charlotte📱: Sure thing. Will let you know when I'm leaving my place. 

I smiled, knowing that soon, I would have to introduce her to the team. I'm sure Morgan and Garcia will recognize her from the party and my talking about her to them. But, Emily, J.J., Tara, Luke, and Rossi haven't met her, let alone hear me talk about her in any capacity. I began feeling nervous and agitated as we all piled into one of the booths. "Alright, how about a couple rounds of shots for everyone?" Garcia counted each of our hands, leaving to head to the bar with Emily and J.J. in tow. 

"Hey stranger, I almost didn't recognize you." The woman's voice struck me as familiar, but when I turned around, I was met with a wave of blonde hair and lips that matched a pair that once left a mark on one of my business cards. 

\-------♥-------- 

*charlotte*

"Girl, you have been pacing a hole into the floor, please, for the love of God, stop!" 

I love Midge, really, I do, but I wasn't much appreciative of her tearing through my wardrobe, claiming I had nothing that was 'bar-appropriate' to wear. "Midge! I'm not looking to dress skanky, I'm meeting his team! You know, practically his family! So, no, not at all appropriate." I couldn't believe I had not one single blouse that looked casual, but not overly sexy. After more debilitating and tossing of clothed hangers, I settled on a combination of a light blue tank top with frills, a lacy patterned overlay, dark wash jeans and my favorite pair of ankle boots. I appiled my typical amount of makeup, wanting to give Spencer the impression that this was what I had worn to work today instead of the t-shirt and ripped shorts I was in for eight hours of the day. 

Once completely satisfied, I did a final twirl around for Midge, whose phone pinged. "Hey, I'll uhh, catch you later. Evan's off work now..." With a wink, she was out my door in record speed. I shook my head as I gave myself a once over in my floor length mirror before grabbing my purse and phone, shooting Spencer another text to let him know I was on my way. 

I'd been to Clancy's a few times, but tonight, it was packed more-so than I'd ever seen it, making it hard to navigate through the heaps of bodies just sweating from standing in close proximity to each other. I managed to spot Spencer, his head full of curls giving him away. His back was turned towards me, but then, I saw a feminine hand reach into those same luscious locks and I wanted to die right there. Sure know how to pick 'em, huh, Charlie? I turned around to head back out the door when a familiar blonde woman stopped me. 

"Charlotte? Oh! You must be here for Spencer!" I couldn't keep my change in mood away from her. It was bound to stay as long as whoever-the-hell-she-was kept her claws in my boyfriend. "Trust me, that pout of yours will go away the moment you---" I knew as she dragged me back to the scene that put me in my sour mood, that she'd see it, too. "You know what? Let's go back to the bar and share a shot." Before I could even begin to protest, my new friend whisked me away from the scene that would positively make me vomit to one that may also do that, too. 

Three shots later, and I almost forgot about the perfectly manicured hand which had snaked around Spencer's neck, digging into his hair. Hey, I said almost! "Maybe it's all a big misunderstanding," Penelope, as I quickly remembered, had said, chucking back her third shot. I shook my head, yet, also believing, hoping that she was right. "Yeah, you know, years ago, Spencer would get propositioned so many times, Morgan and I made a joke about it....speaking of which, let me reintroduce to my favorite chocolate thunder." 

Sure enough, I wound up meeting all of Spencer's team...at a bar...on the dance floor of all places. I caught on that none of them had noticed the woman who was, as far as I knew, still at their booth with Spencer. "So, if you're up here with us, where is Spence?" The woman I learned to be J.J. asked me. I stifled a laugh, unsure how to answer that. Oh, yeah, I saw him over at a booth with another woman's hand in his hair. Before I thought to actually respond, the man of the hour appeared next to Tara. 

"Hey, have you guys seen....oh hey! There you are." Spencer's thousand watt smile beamed as I watched him take all of me in, as if he wasn't just possibly making out with someone who wasn't me. I backed away as I saw him trying to pull me in for a hug and kiss. Oh no. I don't give in just because he's looking at me like a long lost puppy who just found their owner. I quickly looked around, noticing some girl dancing with a glass of water in her hand. In a spur-of-the-moment move, I yanked the tumblr out of her hand and tossed the liquid directly at my boyfriend's face. "What the hell did you do that for?!" I scoffed at him as I handed the glass back to the girl I stole it from, giving her an honest 'sorry,' before turning back to Spencer. 

"I don't know, why don' you ask your new blonde friend? You know, the one you were so busy sucking face with?" With that, I gave a sad wave to his team who just stood there, shocked faces all around as I dove into the crowd, desperately wanting out of that god forsaken small ass space. 

\-------♥-------- 

*spencer*

"Lottie! Wait!" Women. Just when I find myself thinking I understand them, I am often times proven wrong. And, let me tell you, I hate being proven wrong. 

The minute my brain had caught up to my mouth, hours earlier, I pulled away from Austin, tugging her hand out of my hair. "Guess I missed my chance, huh?" She didn't look at all hurt, mostly...bummed. "For what it's worth, Spencer, you're better kisser than I ever imagined." I watched her gently pat my shoulder, squeezing it slightly, then shrugged off into the crowd. 

Now, I was chasing my girlfriend out the door, knowing she caught a glimpse of the show I wasn't aware I'd been putting on for her. "Lottie! Please let me explain!" I was growing angry, upset that she would just take off like that without evening giving me a chance to tell her what really happened, and also because I suddenly wanted nothing more than her mouth on mine, if only to have her cleanse my pallet of the feeling and scent of Austin. 

After I managed to bypass most of the crowd, I pushed thru the doors, catching Charlotte jog down an alley way. Why the fuck is she going there? I wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse. But, if that's the game Lottie wanted to play, then I'm the fucking predator. I watched her slow to a stop, catching her breath, while leaning against a dumpster. Right when she was about to make a run for it again, I caught her by the arm, slamming her entire body up against the brick wall behind us. 

"Fuck! Lottie! Will you just fucking listen to me for one fucking minute?!" 

I searched every inch of her face that the street light touched as I breathed harder and harder. I watched her eyes look at mine with pain and....lust. She really didn't believe me when I told her I loved her. Coming to that realization, I somehow forgot that I had asked her a question until she broke the silence with her heavy sarcasm. "Well? ...I'm waiting." Feeling every ounce of hatred, jealousy, rage, boiling empathy...I lost my train of thought as it traveled straight to Charlotte's lips; my hands grasping at the flimsy fabric of her blouse. I felt every bit of her jealously seep thru me as her tongue grazed my teeth, causing me to bite down on her lower lip. Just as my hands roamed over her shoulders, the dip in her back, her ass; Charlotte pulled away, deliberately wiping my saliva off her gorgeous face. "You really think you can kiss my fucking jealousy away, Spencer?" 

This time as she made a move to walk away, I gripped her arm again, turning her around so that her front made rough contact with the wall. I pulled on the fabric of her blouse, watching each button pop as I whispered my thoughts directly in her ear. "Do you really think you can act like a bitch and get away with it?" Knowing she was soaked by the moans she let slip from her lips, I made quick work of shoving both our pants down, trailing my hand down to her pulsating sex. I dipped a single finger inside, removing it just as quickly, watching her eyes follow it all the way to my mouth. I felt my dick twitch at the sight of her staring at the way I was sucking on my own finger, slowly pulling it out, licking it entirely dry. 

All at once, I aligned myself up to her, filling her to the hilt, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, allowing me all the access I could want of her neck. I bent my head down as I repeatedly slammed into her, peppering her neck with bites and sucking the path I've created. "Sp--Spencer...fuck!" Something about the fact that we were fucking like feral animals did things to me that I'm not necessarily proud of in this particular moment. Charlotte's moans and whimpers filled the air around us in the empty alleyway. With one hand still buried in her hair, I pulled back even more, bringing my other hand to fondle her breasts. "Ow! Fuck! Shit!" Normally, I would have stopped and asked right away if I was the one hurting her, but I knew her pain was due to being pressed against the unsmooth brick wall. I pushed her bralet down, pinching and caressing one of her boobs. 

"Fuck, Lottie.....god, you feel perfect!" I felt myself getting closer, knowing she'd been teetering for a while now. "You know..for a smart woman...you sure...are pretty stupid...for not...realizing...that I only...love...you." At my last word, I spilled my seed inside her, feeling her contract around every inch of me. I thrusted a few more times before collapsing against her, nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck. We stayed like this for a minute or two, catching our breath before I slipped out and began zipping up my pants. Once Charlotte had finished collecting herself as well, she turned to face me, a guilty expression across her glistening face. 

"Spin, that was....I mean, shit. Yeah, okay, I was jealous. But, how do you know her, cause you, at least, looked like you knew her?" I let out an airy laugh. God, I loved this woman. 

"Lottie, I--she was someone I met years ago while tracking an unsub. We flirted. I knew her even before I met....Maeve." I smiled, watched her whole body relax, well as much as I imagined it could after what we just did. 

"Why wouldn't you rather be with someone like her? I mean, she's a hell of a lot prettier tha--" I didn't give her a chance to finish. I pulled her in for soft, sweet kiss, deepening it to show her exactly why she's the one here with me, and no one else. 

"Lottie, last time I checked, it was you I just fucked in this alley, not her." 

\-------♥-------- 

*charlotte*

Realizing that we were still outside the bar, Spencer and I chose to head back in so I could meet his team, properly, having him introduce me as his girlfriend. 

"So, I take it you lovebirds made up, then?" 

Spencer's friend, Morgan, as I quickly learned, always made it a point to point out the obvious. Well, as long as it was obvious enough that he felt he knew. Which, in this case, I believed he did. 

"We did. But, I don't think I'm forgiven, just yet." 

Spencer came up to engulf me in a hug from behind, looking down and giving me a small wink as he spoke to Morgan. The rest of the night went on smoothly, allowing me to really get to know each and everyone of his teammates. I'm happy to say that Penelope insisted I join them at their next ladies' night. I agreed, but also insisted I be allowed to bring Midge. Their only stipulation was that she was supportive of my relationship with Spencer. 

Once the night came to an end, Spencer agreed to come back with me to my place. We managed to only make it to the couch, settling on putting a random movie on for quiet background noise. "Hey, Lottie, I--I'm uhh, sorry about um, earlier." I gawked at him. I mean, I'm the one who should be sorry. Keyword there is should be. 

"Spin, I should be the one whose sorry, but, to tell you the truth, I'm not." Spencer looked...shocked. I couldn't help the giggles that erupted from my throat, sore as it was from all the screaming and moaning I'd been doing only hours earlier. 

"You---you, um, liked that?" 

Without answering, I gathered up all the residual strength I could manage, and grabbed my boyfriend by his tie, leading him up the stairs, directly to my bedroom. 

\-------♥--------


	23. Your Girl's Gonna Kill You with Her Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wants to try switching things up in the bedroom. Graduation is getting closer, and Charlotte has a poetry showcase coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first OC fic. When I first started writing this series, I had no idea I was going to add so much smut in it. A/N: I wasn't intending on this chapter having smut, but..it happened. This will fulfill my Fem!Dom square of my cm-kinkbingo card.

\-------♥--------

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr. 

\-------♥--------

Graduation was getting closer and closer, and my feelings for Spencer grew more and more. It's now been eight months since I first bumped into his on my way to work that fateful day. I wonder if he thinks about it at all. Wondering if fate truly brought us together, despite everything that has gone on in our lives. 

Currently, I was sitting in my cozy apartment, cuddled up on my couch with a blanket, pen and pad in hand, ready to write three newly written poems required for the senior showcase which is scheduled in two weeks. The night before graduation. I could feel myself getting anxious just thinking about it. I hadn't written any of my poems yet for the showcase. I didn't want all of them to be about Spencer. I also might be a tad bit upset that my parents and sister were unable to make the necessary arrangements to either fly or drive out here. But, Mom promised that the next time I come out for a visit, they'd throw me the graduation party I wasn't going to get here in Virginia. 

This somber Sunday afternoon got better the second I heard my phone buzz on my end table. I grabbed it, a wide smile on my face as I saw who texted me. 

Spencer📱: Hey. Are you studying? I wanted to ask him to come over, but I knew he wouldn't. He probably had a lot to do to prepare for the upcoming Dead Week as well as Finals Week. We also agreed to hold off on public displays of affection until after I got my degree in hand and was no longer considered a student of his in the eyes of the university. 

Me📱: You know it. I am feeling a little flustered. I haven't seen you in a while. I bit my lip, my mind wondering what kind of response I was going to get from him. 

Spencer📱: Lottie, you're going to see me tomorrow.   
Unless...you plan on skipping? 

Now there's an idea I hadn't thought of. But, as soon as I thought about it, I knew there was absolutely no way I could convince Dr. Spencer Reid to play hooky with me. Especially during dead week. 

Me📱: Me? Your T.A.? Skipping? Never. It's true. While I have occasionally skipped a few of my other classes this semester, mostly for realistic reasons like 'my car broke down,' or 'I'm not feeling well,' I never once thought of missing a single one of Spencer's classes, even before we became a 'we.' 

Spencer📱: Good. I'm positive that if you do, you'll be missing something that will be on the final. I'm sure that Spencer truly and whole-heartily meant that as a fact. A statistical fact, one of which my brain couldn't see, given I was becoming aroused without him around to help. 

Me📱: Well..I better get back to studying. I stared at my phone as I hit the 'send' button. I half-wished that he would see it, leave it, and wait to talk to me until tomorrow. The other half wished that he either respond and continue this conversation either on phone or in person. Either way, I was already in my closet, picking out an outfit for tomorrow that will surely get a reaction out of him. 

Spencer📱: Right, cause that's what you were honestly doing when I first texted you. 😉 Well, it was. But then, he did text me, and now--now I was desperately trying to figure out if I should still be picking an outfit out for class tomorrow, or one to wear tonight...at his place. Deciding that I had already spent far too much time alone in this eerily quiet apartment of mine, I packed an overnight bag, complete with an outfit that would definitely be appropriate for class, but also let Spencer know that there was something on my kinky bucket list I really wanted his help in crossing it off. 

Me📱: I was! You don't believe me, do you? I was already parking in the lot of his complex, bag over my shoulder, as I ran up the stairs, my damp hair sticking to my face as I panted. Apartment 23. His door. I was standing here, on a whim, in front of my boyfriend's apartment door, hoping he'll answer and drag my ass directly towards his bedroom. Well, that was part of the vision I stirred up in my head on the impulsive drive over. 

knock, knock

I counted less than ten seconds before I heard some rustling of papers, and then his door swinging open to reveal him in all his midnight glory. "Charlie? Wha--?" I watched him physically gulp, now desperately rethinking my stupid half-ass decisions. 

"I--I'm sorry. This was totally spur-of-the-moment, and I--I just--I mis--" I would've continued telling him how I missed him and wanted to near him as much as possible, but his tongue circling the inside of my mouth prevented me from verbalizing it past my lips. 

"Come on in, I just have some paperwork to finish." Spencer's curt tone left me feelings unsettled, almost guilty for just showing up. But then I caught sight of his delicious ass in a pair of far-to-tight dress pants, as he walked back over to his desk, sitting down and gazing over the papers laid out in front of him, no doubt papers from his classes he needed to finish grading before tomorrow. That's when a devilish idea struck my mind. Could I? I carefully slipped out of my loose-fitting pajamas, revealing a delicate plum bralet and a see-through thong that felt surprisingly comfortable. I kept my eyes on my boyfriend the entire time, thankful he never tore his away from his work. So dedicated, that man is. 

I sauntered over to him, barefoot with a plan of action. I started off slowly, innocently, just rubbing his back, his shoulders, I pulled his suit jacket down to his elbows, crawling my fingers back up to the collar of his shirt, careful to unbutton each one with the utmost precision. It gave me such pleasure to hear his sharp intake of breath as I let my nails drag across the skin near his ears. "Lottie---wha--what're you doing?" I bit back my instinctual need to giggle. I saw a glorious opportunity to test the waters here. I was going to either live to tell the tale, or die at this beautiful man's glorious hands. I just knew he'd leave the marks to show for it. 

"Oh me? I'm not doing anything, Spin," I say in an-all-too-fake-innocent tone. I kept my hands near his throat as I walked around his chair, thankful its design allowed me to straddle him with ease, letting my legs fall on either side of him. Before I moved to do just that, I slid a hand down to my slick pussy, knowing I'd have absolutely no trouble sliding down on him. I almost lost my nerve when I felt his eyes rake over every inch of my body, taking in the not-so-subtle choice in attire I was donning. 

"Charlotte.." I didn't even bother to hide the smirk that was now clear on my face. He was cracking before me. I heard him drop his pen on the desk, feeling his hands grip me at my waist. Oh, no. Not tonight, Doctor. I gently traced my fingernail down his chest as I exposed it, undoing all but two buttons. When I got to his belt, his fingertips pressed harder on my skin, causing me to yelp. Shit. I was in danger of losing control. "You're proving to be a distraction." Perfect. I had Spencer right where I wanted him. I trailed two fingers back down to my cunt, eyeing him as I did so, earning a hesitant nod in response. Together, we allowed ourselves to feel the heated sensation of being connected. I let out an instinctual moan, already feeling my power slipping away with it. And damn if I was going to let him take it from me so easily. 

I grabbed both of his hands, shooting him a look as I set them down on his desk behind me. "I'm in charge tonight, Spin." Spencer straightened up a bit, causing him to tap me in just the right spot. Fuucckk. He had the audacity to chuckle at the realization. 

"Sure about that, Lottie?" Desperately trying not to let him win here, I gathered all the muster I could, knowing I wanted nothing more than to see if I also possessed the ability to make him submit, without question. So far, the odds weren't exactly in my favor. Deciding I needed to reverse the situation here, I leaned forward, capturing his chapped lips in a smothering kiss that was more tongue and passion than I anticipated. I created a path of pecks and bites down his neck, finding his sweet spot right on his pulse point. I sucked hard, feeling him shudder beneath me. This built my confidence back up enough to grab him by the wrists and place his hands back on his desk again, this time, leaving mine over his to ensure he wasn't going to retract them once more. 

"Oh, yes. I am very sure," I spoke, tilting my head slightly as I bit my lip softly. "In fact, I am just going to sit right here on your lap, and you, Doctor, are going to continue to grade those papers." I saw the glint in his eyes falter. He was fighting his urge to dominate me, but I suspected he was also fighting a newfound want to submit to me, too. I continued my demands, hoping I'd get exactly what I want. "You're going to keep your hands where they're at; move them, and that'll earn you a strike." My ears perked up at the sound of his whimper as I shifted my hips just an inch. "But," I said, as I raised an index finger to his pretty pout, "the moment you make any kind of movement, other than marking grades on those papers, I'll stop." Catching the way his eyes widened, I rolled my hips some more. "I will waltz right out your door and you won't see me until class tomorrow." Spencer let out a grunt, practically begging me to say something more, his silence, I noted, would get rewarded later. "However, if you do manage to grade the last paper before I cum all over you, and without earning any more strikes, then you can take me however you want. Right here in your living room." I purposely left out one crucial part, knowing my genius boyfriend would figure it out in a heartbeat. 

"And..wha--what if I get more strikes?" Bingo. If I didn't know any better, I would bet that Dr. Spencer Reid wanted nothing more than to see just how many strikes he would earn at my hand. 

"Well, then I suppose I get to take you however I want, hmmm, maybe here, or maybe even in the bedroom." I pressed down just a touch, earning another low groan from Spencer as he fumbled with his pen, desperately trying to concentrate on his paperwork. In our current positions, I had such easy access to his ear. Biting and nipping at it, strategically, I whispered, "We start playing...now." 

I felt Spencer jerk at my words, seeing his face panic for a brief second. I shoot him a warning look, stilling all movements on my end in the process. I turn my eyes and head as much as I could towards his desk where his papers lay in a nice, crisp pile, untouched. "Tsk, tsk, Spin, those papers aren't going to grade themselves..." I heard the man beneath me whimper, a beautiful sound that echoed throughout my ears. I waited until I felt his shoulders move, telling me he was working to break his record of reading at 20,000 words per minute. Not wanting him to think this was going to be easy, I slowly and rhythmically clenched my throbbing pussy around his dick, careful not to let myself get carried away. I am the one in charge here, I kept reminding myself, and boy did I love the power I felt. 

I maneuvered my hips in a circular motion, using the arms of his chair as leverage, as my feet could barely touch the floor below us. I found myself being genuinely surprised that Spencer had managed to remain quiet, the papers rustling behind me at a rapid rate. I needed to push him just enough to make him think he was in danger of losing. I let my fingers travel up along his arm, then to his neck, resting just below his hairline under his curls. I stroked him gently, then I began scratching the sensitive skin there, knowing I was guaranteed a reaction from him this time. "Ohh---fuucckkk---hhmmm--Lottie," Spencer moaned just past my ear, clearly thumbing through the remainder of his papers at an even faster rate. I decided to push him just a little further, performing a Keagle exercise I remember learning years ago. 

That did it. I had him..right where I wanted him. His wrist had to have been sprawling grades down a mile a minute, as I felt his hips buck slightly against mine. The second I heard his pen hit against one of the books on the bookcase a good few feet away from us, I felt his hands dig vigorously into my sides. "So...I think I won, didn't I?" I tried to sound innocent but what were doing was far from it. Spencer shot me a darkened glare, I could feel the lust that engulfed his pupils before me. The man chuckled, sending tingles straight to my core. I felt his hand fist a good clump of my hair at the nape, being pulled back so that my neck was completely exposed to him--just waiting for him to mark it up to his liking. 

"No, Lottie. I believe I won." 

Fuck. His words caused my body to go limp, thankfully, I was still sitting on him. I began to roll my hips more vigorously, knowing that at any second, Spencer could snap and take me as I am on the tapestry carpeted rug beneath us. It only scared me slightly because I found myself wanting him to. This was my endgame. I want to elicit the deadliest moans from my boyfriend. The man who believed his one true love in this world was taken from him. Then man who holds the power to break me, a power I am happy to willingly give him. 

"..You okay, dear?" I hated that it was like he could hear my inner thoughts. Even if he was damn good at it. I nodded, smiling through the hurt in my heart as I moved to lace our fingers together, pulling him into a soft kiss, quickly breaking this insecure feeling as Spencer moved to stand up, taking me with him. I nibbled on his earlobe, breathlessly moaning while I recalled a small detail pertinent to my demands. 

"As a matter of fact, no, I am not." I felt him stop all movement. "I still haven't cum." The groan that erupted from his throat as my lips brushed over it was a fucking melody to my ears. Spencer walked us over to the couch, smirking at me with a Cheshire-like grin. As I felt my ass hit the back, Spencer placed a soft hand near my belly-button, pushing me backward; watching as my head hit the seat of the cushion. So much for being 'in control,' I mumbled to myself internally. I've also never been more thankful that Spencer's couch wasn't terribly tall. He moved inside me just enough to remind me we never parted, and I moaned at the feeling. 

"You haven't?" His voice sounded smooth and unhinged, leading me to believe this wasn't going to exactly end to my liking. "Good, 'cause baby, I'm close." Fuucck. Spencer held me in place at my hips, careful not to hit me in just the right spot. Just as I felt an orgasm building inside, he pulled out, disconnecting us for the first time since I sat on his lap at his desk. "Fuck, Lottie!" The contents of his dick left a mess on the pleather couch inches away from where I was laying, out of breath and sexually frustrated. Spencer disappeared into his bedroom, coming back out with a damp cloth to clean up the remnants of his pleasure, leaving me to wonder how he planned on helping me with mine. "As for you, dear sweet girl, you're not allowed to cum until I say you can." My brain-to-mouth filter was apparently still under construction. 

"Excuse me? Spin, you can't be serious.." Spencer simply cocked his head my way, giving me a look that left me feeling hot and bothered all over again. Shit. 

"Don't think I won't figure out if you've touched yourself before then." How the hell would he know? Then I remembered: I purposely planned to spend the night here. Sighing, I moved to change into some comfy pajamas I had packed. As I shuffled through, I was reminded by the outfit I had picked out for class. I decided to set my alarm to one hour earlier than Spencer's, hoping to sneak out and surprise him. This plan took on an even better meaning now, considering I've been grounded from cuming. 

"Goodnight Spin," I said, kissing him gently on the cheek as we both snuggled under the covers. Somehow, the weight of his body next to mine allowed me to drift off to a surprisingly peaceful night's sleep. 

\-------♥--------

beep beep beep

I felt my own hand slap my face awake. Crap, it's Monday. I peered my eyes open, already looking forward to seeing Charlotte sound asleep next to me. To my profound surprise, her side of my bed was empty and cold. I checked the time on my alarm clock. 5:49 a.m. Fuck. Maybe I took it too far last night. I should've let her cum. Now, she's most likely pissed at me and I can only expect an ear(or eye)ful when I get to class today. 

I slumped out of my bed, poured myself an extra cup of coffee, believing I'll need it to survive both my classes and whatever Charlotte has planned for me. I have a feeling I'm in for it. 

How did I know I'd be right? 

The second I walked into my class, my eyes went straight to my girlfriend. It was painful to physically tear my gaze away from her...and she knew it. Charlotte was sitting at her designated seat, bare legs crossed out in front of her. She was wearing a deep plum lacy camisole just under a tight-fitting button down with one of my favorite cardigans over it, every single button undone..on purpose. It also didn't help that she choose to wear a skirt to pair with it, one that was pleated and rested quite a few inches above her knees. 

I had a couple of minutes before class was set to start, so I made myself as comfortable as possible, taking out my notebooks and planner out of my bag, catching sight of a note sticking out of the planner. I carefully eyed Charlotte, thankful she was too busy talking amongst the classmates seated around her to notice my blatant staring. 

Spin --  
For the record, I'm not mad  
about last night.   
I hope you're not, either.   
P.S. I find it rather convenient   
that neither one of us has class  
after this.... ;D  
\-- Your Lottie ❣

As more students filled their seats, I placed the note back in my bag, standing up to begin what felt like the longest lecture I've ever given. With the last fifteen minutes to spare, I tell the class they can either leave early or take the remainder to study for the final that would be the following week. All but a handful cleared out in seconds. Charlotte eyed me as I sat back down in my chair, pulling out my worn copy of War and Peace to reread again while desperately counting down the remaining 843 seconds I had left before it would just be the two of us. 

While anxiously waiting, I took the time to notice that Charlotte still opted for her worn pair of chucks, even with the aforementioned sexier ensemble. Before I realized it, those 800 plus seconds had passed, and now it was just Charlotte and I behind the closed lecture hall doors. Without my even having to ask, I watch her get up from her seat as she slowly walked over and locked it, in case someone would try to get in, thinking it was their next class. 

"Sorry I wasn't prepared for class today, Professor..." Charlotte mused in my ear, gripping my shoulders slightly, as she dragged her nails over my shirt. "I slept so well last night, I completely forgot." I felt her breath hot on my neck, and it made me want to rip my tie off and gag her precious mouth with it. "I watched you read my note, remember the last time I left you one?" How could I forget? She didn't even leave me her name. 

"You know I do. Sometimes New Year's still feels like a dream to me." And it does. I didn't know Charlotte at all, really. She was just the odd, quirky girl I caught sight off multiple times in the months prior, yet, somehow, that night, seeing her in that dress with her knee high converse, I lost it. Much like I seem to be doing..right now. "Lottie..." I breathed directly into her hair, lifting both of my hands up to grip the strands between my fingers. 

"Let me take care of you, Spin." Charlotte's breath felt like heaven as she peppered succulent kisses down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt ahead of her mouth with her fingers. 

"Are yo--you sure?" I blamed the fact that she hit me in just the right spot near my collarbone. I remembered feeling guilty about last night. I side-eyed her carefully, trying to be patient while awaiting her response. 

"Oh, Spin. Honey, I've already forgiven you for last night," she said, sweetly, nipping at my skin here and there. "'Cause I know you wouldn't dare deny me twice now, would you?" Damn, it's a good thing my girlfriend couldn't actually read my mind. Charlotte continued down her path, strategically undoing my belt without so much as clanking the buckle. The smirk that appeared to be permanent across her face told me she had plans for me. I gasped as I felt her tongue carelessly lap across the tip of my cock. Next thing I know she has me almost fully sheathed inside, hollowing out her throat for me while massaging my balls at the same time. I hated the squeaky whimper that erupted from my throat as her fingertips and tongue hit just the right spots. Charlotte abruptly halted all movement, licking me off slowly before she held up a finger to my mouth. "Do try to keep quiet, Spin. Wouldn't want to get caught now, do we?" Without thinking, I instantly shook my head while squeezing my eyes shut, trying to regain some, if any, control I may have had. 

With a sly grin, Charlotte got back to work, and I felt my lower half tense up and relax all at the same time. Just as her hands found their previous spot, I opened my eyes, looking straight down at her. "No. Only your mouth gets to touch me." The sweet, filthy cry that shuttered past her teeth made every hair on the back of my neck stand up an inch. As she raised her eyes to mine, a beautiful pout on her lips, I retracted my initial thought. "I was going to tied your hands behind your back, but, I'm feeling generous," I crooned, taking her chin with fingers. "I want you to touch yourself, Lottie, and don't hold back." As I released her from my grip, Charlotte let out a wordless plea, falling back to her knees, wasting no time returning to her previous menstruations. Right as her hands moved to cup my balls, I felt her entire body shift a little. I could hear the succulent noises her pussy was making as she inserted her fingers. Paired with what her tongue and teeth were doing to my member, I was close to cuming. I had an inkling she was close as well. 

ring, ring

"Shit!" I yanked Charlotte off of me, not even bothering to pull up my pants as I reached for my phone. Right as I flipped it open to hit 'call,' I was met with Charlotte's enraging stare. "I'm going to take this," I hissed, eyeing the way her hand was trailing back down her skirt. "And no touching yourself, Lottie." I swear I caught the look in her eyes that might as well have said 'No, I don't have to listen you you,' but she tucked her hands underneath her butt while I answered my phone. 

Hey man, did I catch you at a bad time? Luke. No, not at all, man. Just in the middle of getting sucked off by my girlfriend right now, but, other than that, just peachy. I went to stand up, trying terribly to pull my slacks back up. 

Me📲: Uhh, kind of, yeah. I felt Charlotte's hands snake up my legs, her fingers lightly touching me as carefully tucked me back in my pants. 

Luke📲: Didn't your class just get out? What could you possibly hav---- The second I heard the truth click into place for my colleague was the same second Charlotte must've heard it, too. 

"Hi Luke." I gulped as Charlotte straightened herself out, slowly sauntering over to her seat where she gathered her books into her bookbag. 

Luke📲: Oh, Reid, I am so sorry... I let out a sigh, knowing that Charlotte was probably even more frustrated than I was right now. That woman was truly going to be the death of me. 

Me📲: Don't worry 'bout it. Hey, um, you guys still coming? Since finally introducing my girlfriend to my BAU family, everyone hasn't stopped pestering me about hanging out together with her again. So, I mentioned her showcase to them and most of them said they would make it, assuming there was no case. 

Luke📲: Yeah, no, yeah! Garcia is probably the most excited out of all of us. I heard him get even closer to the mouthpiece of the phone, already debating whether or not I was going to like what he had to say next. You sure you want us there? What if one of her poems is..you know..about you? Wouldn't that be weird? He had a fair point. With the way things have been going as of late, it wouldn't surprise me if she goes back and makes last minute changes before tonight. 

Me📲: A little...maybe? But, I trust her. 

Luke📲: Alright, man. We'll see you both there. Bye. As I closed my phone up and set it in my pocket, Charlotte was almost out the door. She stopped when she noticed me looking at her, her face had the most adorable pout on it and her arms were crossed in front of her, playfully. I gathered up my things in my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I walked over to join her. 

"You know," I chuckled as I slowly bent down to give her a chaste kiss on her cheek, "You're extremely cute when you're mad." The smirk that spread over her chapped lips drew me in for more when she bypassed my mouth to whisper in my ear, instead. 

"Well then, Sir, I'm about to get pretty fucking adorable." Charlotte bit down a little hard on my earlobe, causing a guttural moan from my throat. She pulled away, moving away from the door towards the end of the hall. "You coming, Spin?" 

"Uhh, yea--yeah," I snapped out of my thoughts just long enough to notice she wasn't next to me anymore. Once I managed to catch up to her outside the building, I leaned right against her ear, my voice was low with desired anticipation. "Is that a promise?" 

-

Now, back at my apartment, Charlotte is sitting at my desk, her laptop in front of her, typing away furiously at the keyboard. Normally, I wouldn't think much of it, having my girlfriend in my apartment, watching her diligently hammer away at what she is most passionate about. Except, right now, she is perched so nicely in only a thong and one of my favorite button downs. The sight alone is killing me as I slump down on my couch, grabbing a random book off the coffee table to occupy my mind while she finishes her poems. 

\-------♥--------

"Done!" I slammed my laptop shut, gently, before racing over to where my boyfriend was sitting, book in hand..as always. "Spencer, I finished!" I smiled big down at him, hoping to hear him compliment me in a similar manner. He was still perched in his spot, seemingly unaffected by my presence there. I glanced over at the big clock on his wall, seeing that we still had a few hours until my showcase. I was still on the fence regarding the fact that I've been unable to cum three times now. I knew the last one was unintentional on Spencer's part, but the fact remained present in my mind. And I had an inkling that he damn well knew it, too. 

"Why don't you start getting ready?" Spencer asks, not even bothering to meet me in the eyes. I rolled them, knowing that he wasn't wrong, but I also wasn't exactly in the mood to get all gussied up just yet. Sighing louder than normal, I walked past him towards his bedroom where I had left my overnight bag at. I glanced back at his door, biting my lip at the thoughts that flooded my mind. Abandoning my initial train of thought entirely, I walked over to my boyfriend's closet, in full snoop mode, running my fingers over each of his button-downs before my eyes landed on his scarf collection. It didn't take me long at all to find my favorite one: a light purple one with a paisley pattern on it. As I grabbed a hold of it, a box had been apparently sitting on top of the of the other end, which caused it to fall, the contents that were inside now on the floor of his closet. I prayed Spencer didn't hear anything as I crouched down to put everything back in the box, well, that was...until my eyes caught what one of the boxes said. 

"No fucking way..." I whispered to the three walls of my boyfriend's closet. Oh. Oh! I now knew just how to get back at him for edging me, so to speak. The fact that he had it must mean he eventually wanted to use it, right? Also, it was still in it's original sealed packaging, meaning he's never used it before. A devious thought entered my mind. I put everything else away, minus the cock ring. With the box in one hand and his scarf in the other, I left his closet in hopes of persuading him to wear both to the showcase. 

Much to my enjoyment, Spencer still had not yet moved from his spot on the couch since I first disappeared into his bedroom. I glided past him into the kitchen in search of a pair of scissors to open the box up. I knew Spencer's insatious curiosity would get the better of him, hearing him hop off the couch to see what I was up to. I had just finished pulling the silicone item out of the plastic wrapping when he crept up behind me. "What were you doing in my closet, Lottie?" I knew, in that moment, if I turned around, I would lose any resolve I had built on my walk over here from said closet. 

"Just snooping through your scarves, I think I found one for you to wear. It's my favorite," I smirked up at him for a second, turning on my heel to dart back to my bag. Spencer grasped my arm, pulling me back to stand in front of him, holding the cock ring in one of my hands. 

"That...doesn't look like a scarf, Lottie." For a genius, it still amazed me how nothing got past him. 

"Very observant, Doctor." I moved again to bypass him, already knowing I wasn't going to succeed. Spencer cupped his hand over mine, inching to grab it away from me. "Hey!" Out of instinct, I slapped the hand of his that almost had it, before hopping on the couch, crouching behind the back on the cushions as it that act alone would magically hide me from his pointed gaze. It didn't. 

"Charlotte, hand it over." That wasn't an option for me. But, I also needed him to be okay with it. After all, it's a toy meant to pleasure him. And...it was already paid for and in his closet, so he must want to experience it at some point, right? Spencer was now on the couch with me, his hand raising near mine, a smirk across his face almost as if he felt he knew I would just hand it over to him. Boy, was he ever wrong. 

"No." I met his eyes with mine, aware I didn't have a whole lot of time to get my point across before I really did need to get ready for the night's festivities. "I found this in your closet, care to explain?" I tried my best at batting my barely there eyelashes at him. He simply chuckled softly before trying once again to snatch the silicone ring from me. 

"Do I care to? No. You went snooping without asking me." 

"Hey, hold on," I argued. "I did not go snoop, I honestly only went to pick out a scarf for you to wear and it just so happens that that one particular scarf was stuck underneath a box..a box that happened to have this vibrator in it." I smiled up at him, wickedly, hoping he would catch on as to where this was going. "Tell you what, Spin," I say, twirling the ring around my finger in front of him. "If you wear this during my showcase, I'll let you pick out my outfit for the evening." Spencer scoffed at me, taking the ring away from me with ease. 

"One, I'm not wearing that, period, and two, I'm pretty you were going to let me pick out your outfit, anyway." I hated him. I hated him for not even giving my idea any ounce of thought, and I hated him for assuming I'd let him pick me out an outfit, regardless. Here I thought my boyfriend knew me better than this. I needed to take drastic measures here, and soon. 

"Forgive me, Spin, but I find it hard to believe you, pun completely intended." Spencer's face contorted into something I didn't quite recognize. I used this opportunity to take back the cock ring out of his hand, internally debating what my next move should be. The man deserved to be tortured, even if we both knew he never intended on torturing me as bad as he has. I was still very much in the mood to have my own fun. 

"Lottie..." See, I've come to learn that even though Spencer stresses my nickname towards me, he never actually means much by it. I choose that moment to trail my hand down his side, palming him thorough his pants. Hearing the way Spencer moans sends shocks through me, almost causing me to falter in my teasing. Almost. I leaned over him, grabbing my phone off the end table. "Wha--what're doing?" His voice was raspy, yet incredibly sexy, and I couldn't wait to watch him squirm as he wore the ring. 

"Connecting your toy to my phone, see?" I turned my phone screen towards his face so that he could clearly see where I had connected the two via Bluetooth. Spencer made it clear early on that he wasn't one for the latest technology, only what he felt he couldn't do without to do his job to the best of his ability. I tossed my phone on the other side of the couch, taking Spencer's jaw in my hands, pulling him into a kiss, only know realizing that I hadn't kissed him once all day. Spencer dragged his teeth along the outer edges of my lips, swirling his tongue together with mine as we held each other as close as possible while confined to the couch. 

"Lottie...we---I..." I shuttered as I felt Spencer's breath hot on my face. With the ring still loose around my finger, I trailed my hands down his jaw, his neck, his entire front until I placed them dangerously close to where I wanted the ring to be. I was still very much aware that all I had on was one of his button-downs and a thong. At this rate, I was desperate to ride his thigh until I could stain his pants with my impending arousal. 

"Please, baby, I want you to wear it," I breathed out, barely in a whisper. I knew Spencer heard it. Within seconds, he flipped us over to that my back was pushed into the cushions while he towered over me, his left hand free to undo his belt buckle while I inched my hand further south. I heard his pants drop to the floor beneath us, his boxers soon followed suit. 

"And what...do I ...get if I...wear it?" he asked in between kisses. I thought about that for a beat. Another item that I could help but notice that was also in that box, also still in it's original sealed packaging was another mobile vibrator, specifically one designed for vaginal stimulation. I've never been one to even so much as suggest that either me or my partner wear mobile vibrators, but, then again, that was entirely before I met Dr. Spencer Reid. 

"Well, handsome, I might've possibly noticed you had more than just..one vibrator..in that little box," I moaned into his touch, ready to slide the ring on him the second he tells me it's okay. I dared a glance up at his blown irises, the heat I caught inside them leading me quietly abandon my previous thoughts, that is, until he spoke up. 

"Deal. You can slide it on now, you know." I rolled my eyes back dramatically, taking him in my hand while the other carefully slid the cock ring on over his erect member. My initial plan was to tease him ruthlessly, but then I caught sight of the time on the big clock on the wall in his living room. Shit. I only had a little over an hour to get ready and make it to the Kaneko Library where the showcase was being held. 

"Looks good on you, Spin, how does it feel?" I opted to give him a little bit of torture. I just hoped he would oblige me in my wishes. 

"Feels like torture, Lottie." The strain in his voice was enough to almost convince me there was more time than what the clock said. I bent down to kiss him softly on the lips before removing myself from his body entirely, not at all forgetting to grab my phone off the couch and opening it to the app for the cock ring. I loved the whine I swore I heard exit his gorgeous lips as I turned towards his door, bag in hand. 

"I'm sorry, I gotta run home and change then meet you at the showcase," I apologized, having fully intended to not leave his place until we were both satisfied. I just had to go looking for a damn scarf for him to wear. "Oh, and Spencer?" 

"Hmm..?" I hear from behind the couch, knowing that he was still wearing it as I had flick it on a low setting. 

"Be a good boy and leave that ring on," I gestured to the phone in my hand as I watched Spencer's eyes peek over the couch. "I want to be able to play with you some more...from the podium." I couldn't help the smirk that creased my face and I closed his door behind me, barely hearing the pleas from him as I jogged to my car. 

-

Me📲: Hey Midge, are you and Evan going to make it to the showcase tonight? 

Midge and I have been a little at odds lately. We're still friends, but ever since she told me about her and Evan, and how he has acted with me in the past, it just left an odd feeling with me. 

Midge📲: Wish we could, sweetie. I'm stuck at the Bookmark, and Evan is working over at the Bean now. But, you know, we should totally double-date with you and the hot professor. I rolled my eyes at her blatant comments. 

Me📲: Midge, I told you. He is a doctor. Who does happen to also be a professor...my professor, okay? I loved that girl. I didn't care for her dry humor at times, but overall, great friend. 

Midge📲: Where are you at, anyway? Shouldn't your showcase being starting soon? Well, Midge, I kinda got wrapped up in some hot and sexy personal business, but am just peachy now! 

Me📲: I am driving right now. Besides, Spencer's meeting me there. Some of his friends and co-workers are coming too. That's when it hit me. I somehow managed to talk my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid of the fucking FBI to wear a cock ring while sitting next to people he's known for more than half his life. That glorious man was going to kill me...in hopefully the best way possible. 

Midge📲: Hey, hun. I gotta run, but I'll talk with you later, cool?

Me📲: Yeah, Later, Midge. I hung up just as I pulled into the parking lot. I only realized then that I still had the ring turned on. I quickly turned it off, only to set a reminder to turn it on in ten minutes. That's when the first speaker was due to be at the podium. 

-

Spencer arrived well within ten minutes of my sitting down at our designated seats. I saved seven seats total. The minute I held my phone up in front of him, he visibly whimpered. I couldn't believe it. He opted to keep the cock ring on. I was internally screaming as I caught sight of Derek and his family, along with Luke and Penelope. While I stood up to go greet my boyfriend's family, I could help but eavesdrop on the conversation happening between Derek and Spencer. 

"Man, you know your girl's gonna kill you with her words, right?" The way he said it, implied more than I'm sure Spencer thought he bargained for. I caught him leaning in close to the man he has constantly referred to as his brother. 

"Oh, Morgan, you have no idea. Charlotte plans to kill me with much more than just her words..." 

\-------♥--------


End file.
